Cinkostársak
by EttiHun
Summary: "A menyasszony eljátssza, hogy szűz, a vőlegény eljátssza, hogy megtalálta az igazit, és az örömszülők eljátsszák, hogy kedvelik egymást. Ez a hazugok karácsonya, és mégis milyen szép az a pillanat, amikor két ember végül egybekel." A véleményeknek nagyon fogok örülni.
1. Chapter 1

Leírás:

"A menyasszony eljátssza, hogy szűz, a vőlegény eljátssza, hogy megtalálta az igazit, és az örömszülők eljátsszák, hogy kedvelik egymást. Ez a hazugok karácsonya, és mégis milyen szép az a pillanat, amikor két ember végül egybekel."/Hazudj, ha tudsz/

Ron és Lavender a menyegzőjükre készül, ahova boldog-boldogtalant meghívnak. Hermione évek óta nem él párkapcsolatban, és ezzel minduntalan kivívja, hogy az egykori Arany Trió másik két tagja ugrassa. Amikor Potter és Weasley odáig megy, hogy fogadást kötnek a Weasley ikrekkel arra, hogy Hermione egyedül érkezik-e az esküvőre vagy sem, Ginny nem tudja megállni, hogy ne szóljon bele a dologba. Személyes sértésnek veszi, ahogy a többiek a barátnőjével bánnak, ezért egy meglehetősen bonyolult tervet eszel ki. Piton akaratlanul is részese lesz ennek a tervnek, és Hermionéval együtt felkészülnek arra, hogy életük legnagyobb színjátékát adják elő a násznépnek. De a négynapos esküvő bőven tartogat meglepetéseket mindenki számára…

A történet a Wedding Date /Lagzi Randi/ című film megihletése miatt készült el. Remélem, jól fogtok rajta szórakozni. Kíváncsian várom a véleményeteket. A karaktereket csak kölcsön vettem, anyagi javam nem származik a történet megírásából, a jogok továbbra is JKR tulajdonát képzik!

1.

Esküvői előkészületek

A háború óta eltelt években sok minden megváltozott a Weasley család életében. Mióta Arthurt kinevezték a Mugli-Felügyeleti Főosztály vezetőjének, többé már nem nélkülöztek. Kopottas úti köpenyét elegáns szabású, fénylő fekete talárra cserélte. Szedett-vedett otthonukat lecserélték egy igazán csinos családi házra, aminek csak hóbortos berendezése emlékezetett nyomokban a régi Odú hangulatára.

A Weasley házban nagy volt a sürgés-forgás, Molly a konyhában ténykedett, és egy újabb adag finomságot tett az óriási asztalra. Imádta, ha minden gyereke a házban van, és ezen a hétvégén senki nem hiányzott.  
Lavender Brown a kanapén ült, és jövendőbeli férje nyaka köré fonta vékony karjait, de úgy tűnt, Ront a legkevésbé sem zavarja ez a fajta túlzott ragaszkodás. Előttük az asztalon ülésrendek és menülapok hevertek, néhány dekorációs ötletet felvonultató esküvői magazin társaságában. Az ikrek és Charlie a nappali sarkában húzták meg magukat, és azon tanakodtak, milyen nászajándékkal lepjék meg az házasuló párt. Fred agyában megfordult, hogy feltalálhatnának valami igazán vicces újdonságot, hiszen még volt egy hónapjuk a nagy napig, de a bátyjuk még idejében leállította őket. Lavender bizonyára hisztériás rohamot kapott volna, ha mondjuk az ajándékba kapott habfürdő kékre színezi a bőrét.

Ginny és Harry halkan vitatkoztak a lépcsőn ülve. A férfinek nem tetszett, hogy a vörös hajú boszorkány újfent elvállalta az éjszakai folyosóügyeletet, és ezért nem tud hazamenni jövő héten, csak csütörtökön. Harry mindig bosszús lett, ha Ginny a Roxfortban töltötte az estéket, pedig a lány imádta az állását, de sehogy nem tudta beláttatni a férfival, hogy vannak bizonyos kötelezettségei. Nem kérhette arra az igazgatónőt, hogy kivételezzen vele.

Hét éve, hogy mindannyian végeztek a tanulmányaikkal a Roxfortban, és Ginny az aurorképzés után úgy döntött, hogy elfogadja McGalagony professzor ajánlatát, és elvállalta a sötét varázslatok kivédése tantárgyat és a repülésoktatást. Harry a maga részéről egyáltalán nem akart tanítani, ő élvezte a titkos bevetéseket, még akkor is, ha a társa Draco Malfoy volt, akivel ugyan sikerült egy kissé ingatag, barátinak mondható viszonyt kialakítania az évek során, de azért mindennaposak voltak közöttük a kisebb-nagyobb súrlódások.  
Hermione szintén a Roxfortban tanított, miután Minerva erőnek-erejével rávette Binns professzort, hogy vonuljon végre nyugdíjba, megürült a mágiatörténet professzori poszt, és a göndör hajú lány szinte azonnal lecsapott rá. Mindig is odavolt a történelemért, és úgy érezte, ez álmai állása.  
Az iskolában egyedül Piton nem örült annak, hogy két volt diákja is visszatért a kastély falai közé. De miután továbbra sem volt társasági lény, ha csak tehette, messzire elkerülte a két lányt. Csak a tanári értekezletek alkalmával váltott velük szót, de olyankor annyira lekezelő volt velük, hogy Hermionénak sokszor vissza kellett fognia Ginnyt, hogy ne ugorjon a bájitalmester torkának.

Harry órákon át volt kénytelen hallgatni Ginny dühkitöréseit Piton miatt a roxmortsi otthonuk nappalijában. Pár éve vette meg a négy szobás házat ott, hogy közelebb lehessen a lányhoz, Ginny esténként hazamehessen. Ennyi engedményt még McGalagony professzor is hajlandó volt tenni, dacára annak, hogy a Roxfort bentlakásos intézmény volt, és ez nem csak a diákokra vonatkozott, hanem a tanárokra is.  
De a vörös hajú lány mostanában egyre többször hivatkozott iskolai dolgokra, és ezért nem sok időt töltöttek együtt. Harry türelme pedig fogyatkozóban volt.

– Neked is fontos a munkád, akkor az enyémet miért nem tartod annak? – kérdezte a lány sértődötten.  
– Nem arról van szó, hogy nem fontos – védekezett Harry. – De nem értem, miért kellett elvállalni az ügyeletet megint.  
– Ez is hozzátartozik a feladataimhoz, velem sem tehetnek kivételt mindig. Az utóbbi hetekben Hermione rendre átvállalta az én ügyeletem is, de nem fogom mindig megkérni rá, hogy tegyen nekem szívességet! – közölte a lány, majd feltápászkodott a lépcsőről, és odasétált a bátyjához, mert Lavender fennhangon arról kezdett el panaszkodni, hogy egyes vendégek még mindig nem jeleztek vissza nekik.

A barna hajú lány negédesen Ronra mosolygott, mintha tőle várná a választ a kérdésre. A Weasley fiú nem tudott érdemben hozzászólni a dologhoz, csak azért egyezett bele, hogy mindent együtt szervezzenek – noha a megállapodás ellenére nem igazán volt beleszólási joga semmibe –, mert a menyasszonya ezt várta tőle.  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy napokon belül visszajeleznek – nyugtatgatta Weasley.  
– Remélem, így lesz – nyávogott Brown. – Többek között a barátnőtök válaszára is várok, mert még mindig nem tudom, hogy egyedül, vagy kísérővel érkezik – nézett szemrehányóan hol Ronra, hol Harryre. – Igazán vehetné a fáradságot, hogy visszajelez.

A fiúk egymásra vigyorogtak, és egyetértően bólintottak, látszott rajtuk, hogy valamiben sántikálnak. Fred és George letelepedett közéjük, és ők is összepillantottak. Lavender sértődötten nézett a vörös hajú ikerpárra, amiért gyakorlatilag félrelökték Ron mellől, de nem szólt egy szót sem.

– Ez meg mit jelentsen? – kérdezte Ginny egykedvűen.  
– Micsoda? – kérdezett vissza Ron, ártatlan képet vágva.  
– Vigyorogni kezdtetek, mikor Lavender Hermione kísérőjéről kezdett el kérdezősködni. Nem lehettek benne biztosak, hogy egyedül érkezik! – Ginny igyekezett kiállni a barátnője mellett, holott ő is biztos volt benne, hogy Hermionénak nem lesz párja az esküvőre.

Granger gyakorlatilag apácaként tengette a napjait a Roxfort falai között, és valószínűleg még Minervának is mozgalmasabb volt a magánélete, mint az övé. Szomorú volt, de igaz, Hermione teljesen besavanyodott. A legborzasztóbb pedig az volt az egészben, hogy Grangert ez láthatóan nem zavarta, és nem is kívánt tenni ellene semmit. Ő a maga részéről elégedett volt az életével, és nem tudta megérteni, miért ragaszkodnak a többiek ahhoz, hogy együtt legyen valakivel, ha ő nem akarja. Utálta a megalkuvást, márpedig egy kapcsolat valakivel, akit nem tud minden szempontból elfogadni, az lett volna. Voltak randevúi, de soha nem talált senkit, aki érdemben megmozgatott volna benne egy szikrányi kis érzést.

– Kötöttünk egy kis fogadást – vigyorgott Fred. – Harry és Ron Hermione ellen tette le a voksát, mi azért adunk neki egy sanszot, hátha sikerül összeszednie valakit, hiszen még van egy hónapja. Persze elég nagy kockázatot vállaltunk, de aki mer, az nyer!  
– Mi nem aggódunk, már a zsebünkben érezzük az arany galleonokat – jegyezte meg George jókedvűen.  
– Jut eszembe, a legjobb lesz, ha felállítjuk a szabályokat – közölte Harry sietve. – Ha Hermione kísérővel érkezik az esküvőre, ti nyertek, de már most szólok, hogy egyikőtök sem hívhatja el magával! – Az ikrek vigyora eltűnt az arcukról, mert pontosan ezt tervezték. – És nem avathatjátok be a fogadásba Hermionét!  
– Ennyire sportszerűtlennek nézel minket? – húzta fel az orrát Fred sértődötten.  
– Éveken át játszottam veletek egy kviddics csapatban. Tudom, hogy a sportszerűséget hírből sem ismeritek! – vigyorgott Potter.  
– Rendben van, elfogadjuk a feltételeket – közölték az ikrek egyszerre.

Brown eszetlen vihogásba kezdett, amivel kiérdemelt magának egy szemrehányó pillantást Ginnytől, de nem igazán zavartatta magát.  
– Szerintem nem fog neki sikerülni, de hát ti tudjátok – vonogatta a vállát a barna hajú boszorkány. – Soha nem volt népszerű lány. Persze az a haj, meg azok a fogak…  
– Nyugodtan írd a neve mellé, hogy egyedül jön – paskolta meg kedvese kezét Ron. – Kizárt dolog, hogy találjon valakit, ha az elmúlt hét évben ez nem sikerült neki, most sem fog!  
– Kiállhatatlanok vagytok! – közölte Ginny, és tüntetően felhúzta az orrát. – Nincs jogotok bírálni őt!  
– Ugyan már, szívem, csak reálisan látjuk a dolgot – mondta Harry békülékenyen. – Hányszor láttad őt elmenni valahová akárkivel is?

Ez sajnos igaz volt, de a lánynak akkor sem tetszett, hogy mindig Hermionén élcelődnek a többiek. Minden karácsonykor az volt a téma, hogy ideje lenne, hogy találjon végre magának valakit, vagy vénkisasszony marad, aki tucatnyi macskát tart majd, és soha senki nem nyitja rá az ajtót. Az utolsó karácsony alkalmával Granger olyan nagyon megbántódott, hogy megfogadta, többet nem ünnepel együtt a Weasley családdal, ha nem fogják vissza magukat.

– Akkor azt hiszem, nincs más választásom, át kell őt ültetni az egyedülállók asztalához – színlelt sajnálkozást Lavender, és áthúzta Hermione nevét az asztalnál, ahol eredetileg ült volna.  
– Ne! – kiáltott fel Ginny. – Ott csak gyerekek ülnek, nem?  
– Nem foglalhatja a helyet, ha egyedül jön, akkor szingli asztalhoz kerül! – közölte Brown, és megerősítést várva Ronra pillantott.  
– Vacsora! – harsant fel Molly hangja a konyhából.

Ginny egész vacsora alatt azon rágódott, hogyan fogja megmondani Hermionénak, hogy kihúzták a nevét a páros asztaltól. Biztos volt benne, hogy a barátnője a szívére fogja venni a dolgot, és minden joga meg is lesz a sértődésre. Az ő saját döntése volt, hogy egyedül akar élni, és ez a hátrányos megkülönböztetés, amit a többiek mutatnak iránta, nem volt helyénvaló.  
Ginnyt legjobban az bántotta, hogy a jelek szerint senki mást nem érintett érzékenyen az az arcátlanság, amit Ron menyasszonya tenni készül. Lavender egyszerűen csak ki akart szúrni Hermionéval, mert máig nem tudta megbocsátani, hogy hatodéves korukban Ron őt választotta. A bosszúságán az sem csillapított, hogy most az ő ujján díszelgett a hatalmas eljegyzési gyűrű.

SS/HG

Hermione szokásos hétvégi elfoglaltságának hódolt, dolgozatokat javított. Sikernek könyvelte el, hogy mióta átvette a tantárgyat, már nem aludtak el a gyerekek az óráin, jóllehet ő nem beszélt olyan monoton hangon, mint az elődje, és a kobold háborúknak sem szentelt a szükségesnél több figyelmet.  
Nem nagyon mozdult ki a kastélyból, hiába nyaggatta Ginny, hogy néha el kéne mennie randevúzni. A barátain kívül senkivel sem szeretett együtt lenni. Jobban szerette az időt olvasással tölteni, és őt nem zavarta, hogy a szociális élete lassan unalmasabb, mint bárki másé, akit ismer.  
Néha felkereste az igazgatónőt a lakrészében, hogy elbeszélgessenek egy csésze tea mellett. Időnként Ginny is csatlakozott, de Granger nem igazán örült ennek, mert olyankor addig forszírozta Hermione magánéletét, hogy Minerva is belefogott a saját szentbeszédébe.  
Kettőjüket együtt már sokkal nehezebben tudta meggyőzni, hogy jól van minden úgy, ahogy van.  
Most, hogy Ron házasságkötése már a küszöbön volt, kezdte kicsit átértékelni az életét, és arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy bizony nagyon magányos. Nem irigykedett Lavenderre, igazán nem sajnálta tőle Ront, hiszen nekik nem igazán volt közös jövőjük. De soha nem gondolta volna, hogy a vörös hajú varázsló előbb fog oltár elé állni, mint ő.

Hétfő reggel a nagyterembe érkezve megpillantotta Ginnyt a tanári asztalnál, aki valamiért nagyon izgatottnak tűnt. Miközben kitöltötte szokásos reggeli kávéját, igyekezett figyelemmel követni a vörös hajú lány beszámolóját a hétvégéről. Ginny elhallgatta előle a fogadást, de úgy döntött, hogy nem fogja hagyni Harrynek és a bátyjainak, hogy kitoljanak a barátnőjével. Már volt is egy terve, és tudta, hogy Hermione ellenezné, így nem is akarta még beavatni.

Tanítás után felvértezte magát minden griffendéles bátorságával, és elindult a pincébe, hogy felkeresse a legkomorabb embert, akit valaha a hátán hordott a föld. De nem volt más ötlete, hogy honnan „akaszthatna le a szögről" egy valamire való agglegényt Hermione számára.  
Felemelte a kezét, és kétszer rákoppintott a férfi lakosztályának ajtajára. Kisvártatva megjelent a résnyire nyitott ajtóban a bájitalmester, és érdeklődve szemlélte az előtte álló vörös hajú lányt. Nem igazán váltottak szót, mióta Ginny tanítani kezdett a Roxfortban, és ennek megvolt a maga oka.

– Jó napot, Miss Weasley! – biccentett a férfi, és szélesebbre tárta az ajtót.  
– Jó napot, Piton professzor! – köszönt vissza a lány.  
Egy pár percig kínos csend telepedett rájuk. A vörös hajú boszorkány be-betekintett az ajtó mögött megbújó előszobába, míg végül a bájitalmester megemberelte magát és megszólalt.  
– Talán Minerva küldte ide valamiért? – kérdezte Piton. – Mondja meg neki, hogy akármit is akar, ma már nem foglalkozom iskolai ügyekkel!  
– Nem, egyáltalán nem iskolai ügy miatt zavarom, és nem akarom sokáig rabolni az idejét, de nagyon fontos dologról szeretnék önnel beszélni – mondta a lány határozottan.

A férfi érdeklődve felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, majd utat engedett a lánynak, és becsukta mögötte az ajtót. Átkísérte a keskeny előszobán egyenesen be a nappaliba.

– Hallgatom, foglaljon helyet! – mutatott a kanapé irányába.

Ginny leült a díványra, és tekintetével végigkísérte, ahogy a férfi helyet foglal a karosszékben. Most, hogy bejutott Piton lakosztályába, nem is igazán volt benne biztos, hogy jó ötlet ilyen személyes dologba beavatnia a férfit. Biztosra vette, hogy Hermione ki fogja tekerni a nyakát, ha rájön, hogy az ő nevében beszélt.

– Nos, az a helyzet, amint bizonyára ön is tud róla, de lehet, hogy elkerülte a figyelmét az a kétoldalas cikk a Prófétában pár hónapja… Szóval a bátyám Ron megnősül! – bökte ki nagy nehezen.  
Piton is látta az újságban azt a számára gyomorforgatóan ömlengő cikket, ami arra volt hivatott, hogy az ifjú szerelmesek egymásra találását taglalja. Tökéletesen egymáshoz valónak tartotta Lavendert és Weasleyt, mindketten meglehetősen együgyűek voltak. Nem is érdemeltek jobbat a másiknál.  
– Gondolom, nem az esküvőre óhajt meghívni – mondta a férfi, unottan dobolva az ujjaival a szék karfáján. – Legalábbis merem remélni, hogy nem ezt tervezi.  
– De! – vágta rá a lány, majd Piton riadt tekintetét látva gyorsan folytatta. – Úgy értem, hogy szívesen látjuk, mármint Ron lehet, hogy annyira nem, de a szüleim biztosan nem bánnák, ha eljönne.  
– Ne haragudjon meg érte, Miss Weasley, de meg kell, kérdezzem, ivott valami _elmezagyváló-főzetet_, mielőtt idejött? – A férfi nem igazán értette a lány furcsa viselkedését. – Az is lehet, hogy valaki megátkozta… Tanácsos lenne elmennie a gyengélkedőre.  
Ginny hevesen megrázta a fejét.  
– Jól vagyok! – mondta kissé elpirulva. – Az lesz a legjobb, ha a legelejétől kezdem el mesélni.  
– Tegyen úgy – hagyta rá a bájitalmester, kétkedő pillantással mérve végig a lányt.

Ginny belefogott a hosszadalmas magyarázatba, többször megemlítve, hogy Hermionénak fogalma sincs róla, hogy ő most itt van, és biztosan megfojtaná, ha rájönne. De egyszerűen nem hagyhatta, hogy a fiúk ilyen csúnyán elbánjanak a legjobb barátnőjével. Ezért aztán azt találta ki, hogy ha törik, ha szakad, ő bizony talál valakit Hermionénak, aki elkísérheti az esküvőre. És végül így lyukadt ki az ajánlatára.  
Perselus teljesen elhűlve hallgatta a díványán ücsörgő lányt. Utoljára akkor érte ilyen váratlanul valami, amikor Albus Dumbledore arra próbálta rávenni, hogy ölje meg, ezzel átvállalva Draco Malfoy feladatát. Kezdte azt hinni, hogy ez egy nagyon rossz térfa, de nem feltételezte a Weasley lányról, hogy venné magának a bátorságot, hogy pont vele kezdjen el packázni.

– Ha jól értem, egy gyerekes fogadás miatt arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy én lennék a legalkalmasabb, hogy elkísérjem Grangert az ön bátyának borzalmas esküvőjére? – Nagyon remélte, hogy valamit félreértett az előbb a lány hosszadalmas mondókájában.  
– Pontosan ezt szeretném! – bólogatott elszánt tekintettel Ginny.  
– Azt hiszem, maga nem normális! – nevetett a férfi, és tűnődve nézett a lányra.  
– Nézze, tudom, hogy nem kérek keveset – kezdett bele Ginny türelmesen –, és nyilván nem ingyen szeretném a segítségét, de nagyon fontos lenne, hogy beleegyezzen a dologba. Lehet, hogy magának ez csak egy gyerekes fogadás, de én már unom, hogy a többiek Hermionén köszörülik a nyelvüket, és darabokra törne a szíve, ha megtudná, hogy mire készülnek a fiúk.

Piton egy pár pillanatig mérlegelte a dolgot. Valójában már hosszú ideje vágyott valamire, amit csak Ginny Weasley adhatott meg neki…

– Tegyük fel, hogy hajlandó vagyok elmenni az esküvőre… – Ginny arca azonnal felragyogott. – Mi is az pontosan, amit ezért cserébe várhatok öntől?  
A lány egy kicsit elbizonytalanodott. Végtére is, nem igazán ismerte jól a férfit, és megfordult a fejében, hogy Piton esetleg valami tisztességtelen dologra célozgat.  
– Azt hiszem, nem tudok más felajánlani, csak a segítségem. Egészen tűrhető voltam bájitaltanból, és hajlandó vagyok akár életem végéig a segédje lenni, és bármilyen undorító hozzávalót előkészíteni, ha úgy kívánja…  
– Ne vegye sértésnek, de egy Weasleyt sem szívesen engedek az üstjeim közelébe!  
A lány elszontyolodott, jobban át kellett volna gondolnia a dolgot, hiszen nem igazán tudott mit felajánlani. Amennyiben nem engedi át a férfinak a SVK tantárgyat, amit pedig nem akart odaadni Pitonnak.  
– Ámbár, ha nem csalnak a forrásaim, az ön anyja egy Peverell leszármazott, és az a család egykoron számtalan ősi bájitalrecept büszke tulajdonosa volt. – Piton észrevette, hogy a lány fészkelődni kezd, és ezt csakis arra tudta vélni, hogy bizony jól sejtette a dolgot, a Weasley családnál is van egy recept.

Ginny tudta, hogy a szüleinek egész életükben más kincsük sem volt, csak az a bájitalrecept, ami egy porladozó pergamentekercsen állt, és a gringottsi széfjükben őrizték. De az szent és sérthetetlen volt, hiszen az anyja – bár nagyon sokat ért –, még a legszűkösebb időkben sem volt hajlandó megválni tőle. Bármit odaadott volna a férfinak, ha módjában áll, de a családját nem akarta becsapni.

– Sajnos nem segíthetek, biztosan nagyon érdekes az a recept, és értékes az ön számára, de nem adhatom oda… – Szomorúan állt fel a díványról, nem volt már miről beszélniük a továbbiakban.  
– Bizonyára nehéz meghozni a döntést, hogy a családja vagy a barátja a fontosabb. Hagyok egy kis gondolkozási időt magának – mondta Piton engedékenyen.  
– Nincs rá szükségem, professzor, már választottam. Magamat! – Ginny eltökélten nézett a férfira. – Én soha nem árulnám el a családom, és a barátaimat sem.  
– Az alku tárgya a bájitalrecept, és még így is nagyon nagy szívességet tennék önnek, ha elkísérném a kis barátnőjét az esküvőre. – Piton legalább olyan eltökéltnek látszott, mint a vörös hajú lány.  
– De nem fogom magának adni!  
– Ha mást nem tud felajánlani…  
– Segítenie kell! – jelentette ki Ginny harciasan.  
– Miért is, ha szabad kérdeznem? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Piton kíváncsian.  
– Mert Hermione megmentette az életét, és tartozik neki!

A bájitalmester arcán átcsapott az indulat hulláma. Lassan meglazította az inge gallérját, de mikor észrevette, hogy a vörös hajú boszorkány szinte lélegzetvisszafojtva lesi minden mozdulatát, újra visszagombolta az inge felső gombját. Senki sem látta még meg a sebhelyét a Szent Mungó gyógyítóin kívül, és most sem állt szándékában mutogatni.  
– Tudja, a mi kedves igazgatónőnk is ezt az érvet használta, amikor nem akartam beleegyezni, hogy Miss _Okostojás_ alkalmazva legyen a Roxfortban. – Nagyon lassan felállt a karosszékből, és odalépett a lányhoz. – Vagy amikor újfent nem kaptam meg azt az állást, amire én vagyok a legalkalmasabb, ehelyett odaadta magának!  
Ginnyt valami megmagyarázhatatlan okból félelem járta át a férfi közelségétől. Már kezdte megbánni, hogy idejött, Piton igazán veszélyes tudott lenni, ha akart. Nem volt tanácsos felbosszantani, és a jelek szerint neki mégis sikerült.  
– Sajnálatos módon egy évben csak egyszer lehet kihasználni ezt az ütőkártyát…  
Ginny hátrált egy lépést, majd megpördült a sarkán, és odasétált az ajtóhoz.  
– Sajnálom, hogy raboltam az idejét.

Piton nézte a lányt, ahogy az ujjaival megérinti az ajtógombot, és valamiért szánni kezdte. Neki is volt egyszer egy ilyen jó barátja, Lily, aki mindent megtett volna érte, mint ahogy most Ginny a barátnőjéért. Egy barát az életeden át a társad marad, ha jól vigyázol arra a szent kötelékre, ami köztetek van. Bármit kérhetett volna Lilytől, ő teljesítette volna az óhaját, és nem ismert lehetetlent, ha róla volt szó.

– Várjon! – állította meg a Weasley lányt. – Ha rá tudja venni Grangert is, hogy menjen bele a játékba, akkor még meggondolom a dolgot. – Már akkor gyűlölte magát, mikor ezt kimondta.  
– Komolyan mondja? – kérdezte a lány elkerekedett szemekkel. – De nem tudok magának semmit sem adni cserébe, hacsak nem tart igényt egy ingyen rabszolgára a laborban.  
Piton megcsóválta a fejét, és egy leheletnyi mosoly suhant át az arcán.  
– Nem értem, miért csinálja…  
– Az nem a maga dolga – közölte a férfi. – Lehet, hogy nem is olyan rossz ötlet borsot törni Potter és Weasley orra alá… De még ne örüljön, hiszen rá kell vennie Grangert is, és valami azt súgja, vele nehezebb dolga lesz, mint velem!  
– Egy dolgot még kérnem kell öntől – nézett rá komolyan a vörös hajú lány. – Hermione nem tudhat a fogadásról!  
Piton lassan kifújta a levegőt.  
– Rendben van. De nincs több szívesség! Értve vagyok?  
A lány bólintott, és egy perc múlva már a folyosón rohant.

SS/HG

Ginny napokig halogatta a dolgot, nem tudta, hogy mondja el Hermionénak, hogy Piton fogja elkísérni az esküvőre anélkül, hogy a barátnője ne követelte volna tőle, hogy látogassa meg Madam Pomfreyt… Egyébként is nehéz dolga volt, mert szentül megfogadta, hogy nem fog egy szót sem szólni a fogadásról.

Még a délelőtt folyamán levelet küldött Harrynek, amiben közölte, nem tud hazamenni, mert újabb folyosóügyeletet osztottak rá. Már nem merte tovább halogatni a dolgot. Mikor látta, hogy Piton feláll a tanári asztaltól, és minden bizonnyal a lakosztályába tart, úgy érezte, itt az idő. Miközben Hermione szobája felé tartottak, Ginny hirtelen megtorpant a folyosón.

– Valami baj van, ott felejtettél valamit a nagyteremben? – kérdezte Granger.  
Weasley elvörösödve rázta a fejét.  
– Piton professzor beszélni akar velünk, még délután szólt, hogy vacsora után keressük fel – hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül. Fred és George mellett az ember önkéntelenül is megtanul jól hazudni.  
– Mit akar tőlünk? – nézett rá gyanakodva Hermione. – Ugye minden rendben van?  
– Honnan kéne tudnom, majd ő megmondja – noszogatta Ginny a lányt, aki csak vonakodva volt hajlandó elindulni a pincébe vezető lépcsősor felé.

Piton morogva nyitott ajtót, szeretett volna egyedül lenni, azok után, hogy a vacsora közben végighallgatta Minerva hosszadalmas előadását a roxmortsi hétégével kapcsolatban. Semmi másra nem vágyott, csak egy kis magányra, de ahogy az ülepe hozzáért kedvenc karosszékéhez, máris kopogtattak az ajtaján.

A meglepődés gyorsan átsuhant az arcán, mikor megpillantotta a folyosón ácsorgó Grangert és Weasleyt.  
Ginny a barátnője háta mögött igen sajátos kézmozdulatokkal próbálta a bájitalmester tudtára hozni, hogy Hermione nem tud semmiről, de Piton nem vette a jelet.  
Kelletlenül beinvitálta a két hölgyet, és várakozásteljesen fordult feléjük. Mivel egyik sem szólalt meg, leült a karosszékbe, és a kanapéra mutatott a két lánynak. Ginny nyomban leereszkedett a díványra, de Hermione még mindig furcsállta ezt az egészet, így pár pillanatig még állva maradt.

– Szóval, miről akar velünk beszélni? – kérdezte Hermione, érdeklődve fürkészve a férfi arcát. – A mai értekezlet is kiválóan megfelelt volna arra, hogy megosszon velünk bármilyen iskolai üggyel kapcsolatos észrevételt…  
Ginny fülig vörösödött, ahogy a Bájitalok Mestere egy igen szúrós pillantást küldött felé.  
– Véleményem szerint leginkább Miss Weasleynek van közlendője az ön számára – fonta karba maga előtt a kezeit. – Talán, ha belefogna, kisasszony.

Granger a vörös hajú lány felé fordult, aki nyelt egy nagyot, majd nehézkesen ugyan, de belefogott. Hermione szájtátva hallgatta a másik lányt, ahogy azt ecsetelte, hogy Piton milyen előzékenyen felajánlotta, hogy elkíséri őt az esküvőre. A férfi nem javította ki a lányt a kis ferdítés miatt, mert az igazat megvallva nagyon élvezte, hogy Granger szinte majdnem leájul a díványáról. A boszorkány úgy magyarázott Hermionénak, mintha az értelmi fogyatékos lenne. Többször kihangsúlyozta a lehetőségét annak, hogy Lavender a gyerekek asztalához száműzi, és mivel egyedül érkezik, az összes olyan programot ki kell majd hagynia, ahol elkélne egy partner.

Hermione szálfa egyenes tartással ült a díványon, ahova az első néhány mondat elhangzása után ereszkedett le, mert úgy érezte, Ginny hirtelen kihúzta a talajt a lába alól. Mindvégig higgadtan, szótlanul hallgatta barátnőjét, de az agya lázasan kattogott, valamiféle mentséget keresve a másik boszorkány számára, ami majd eltántorítja őt attól, hogy megölje.

– Nyilvánvalóan ez csak egy vicc, de nem a legjobb fajtából! – közölte Hermione elutasító hangon, lassan végigsimítva kék szoknyáján.  
– Nem értettél jól? – kérdezett vissza Ginny türelmetlenül. – Ha egyedül mész, a szemét Lavender beültet az egyedülállók asztalához, ahol csak gyerekek fognak ülni! Ők majd egész este téged fognak cukkolni, és ételdarabokat dobálnak a ruhádra.  
Piton elfojtott a tenyerébe egy mosolyt, Granger riadt arckifejezése láttán.  
– Te pedig ezt úgy kívántad kivédeni, hogy Piton professzorral párosítanál össze? – kérdezte Hermione összevont szemöldökkel. – Igazad van, ha vele megyek, akkor nem lesz gondom az ültetéssel, mert asztalt sem kapunk! – Bocsánatkérő pillantást küldött a férfi felé.

Szó szót követett, míg végül Hermione már ott tartott, hogy egyszerűen kinevette a barátnőjét, aki újra és újra ugyanazt magyarázta neki, egyre lassabban, mintha Granger azért lenne képtelen felfogni az elhangzottakat, mert nehezére esik értelmezni a gyorsan forgó lány szavait. Piton egy idő után megelégelte a két lány vitáját, és úgy döntött, ideje rövidre zárni ezt a látogatást.  
Semmi esetre sem akart fültanúja lenni, ahogy a boszorkányok éretlen csitri módjára egymásnak esnek. Pár napja még valóban fontolóra vette volna, hogy kisegíti a Weasley lányt a kellemetlen helyzetből, de látva Granger irritáló hozzáállását, meggondolta magát.

– Amint látja, Miss Granger, a barátnője úgy gondolta, hogy az ön érdekében megkímélné attól a megaláztatástól, hogy egy csapat kiskorúval üljön egy asztalhoz. Még engem is rávett, hogy belemenjek ebbe a képtelenségbe, vagy legalábbis gondolkozzam el a lehetőségen, hogy elkísérem, de amint látom, önnek derogál, ha segíteni akarnak magán! Mivel ezt a kérdést nem lehet önnel értelmesen megbeszélni, megkérném rá, hogy távozzon Miss Weasleyvel együtt, és máshol essenek egymás torkának! – A szavai csak még jobban felpaprikázták Hermionét, mégis a lehető leghűvösebb modorban válaszolt.  
– Ön roppant lovagias volt, Piton professzor, de valóban jól látja, nem kívánok élni az ajánlatával...  
– Hermione, kérlek, gondold ezt át még egyszer – próbálkozott Ginny. – Piton professzor ezúttal tényleg önzetlenül felajánlotta a segítségét, meglehet elég kétségbeesettnek tarthat engem, hogy hozzá fordultam.  
– Téged tart kétségbeesettnek? Akkor én mi vagyok? – bökött Hermione a mellkasára.  
– Szánalmas? – tárta szét a karját a férfi.  
– Kérem, ne is zavartassa magát, legyen nyugodtan udvariatlan.  
– Nézd, semmi az egész, odamentek, eljátsszátok, hogy egy pár vagytok, jól érzitek magatokat, és kész! – csapta össze a kezét Ginny, mintha valóban semmiség lenne.  
– Álljunk meg egy pillanatra, eddig szó sem volt róla, hogy azt kéne imitálnom, hogy bármiféle viszony van Granger és köztem! – döbbent meg Piton.  
– Azt hittem, ez egyértelmű – vonta meg a vállát Weasley.

Hermione kissé sápadtan csúszott vissza a díványra. Ez az egész hideg zuhanyként érte. Hát tényleg idáig süllyedt, hogy már a barátnőjének kell neki partnert vadásznia? Hol van az önbecsülése, hol van az a Hermione, kinek meg se kottyant volna, hogy bárkit randevúzni hívjon? Ráadásul nem értette, hogy merészelt Ginny a háta mögött intézkedni, és így megszégyeníteni azelőtt a férfi előtt, akinek már évek óta próbálja kivívni a tiszteletét sikertelenül. Ők együttesen utálták a férfit, amiért levegőnek nézte őket. Minden nap válogatott ocsmányságokat mondtak róla, és esténként egy pohár jó bor mellett órákig vihogtak, ha arra gondoltak, mi történne a bájitalmesterrel, ha csak az egyik gonosz imájuk meghallgattatna végre.

– Ginny, hagyjuk abba ezt az ostoba beszélgetést, látod, hogy nem vezet sehova – szólalt meg Hermione hosszas hallgatás után, és olyan méltóságteljesen állt fel, majd indult meg az ajtó felé, hogy Piton egy pillanatra még el is csodálkozott rajta.  
– Én csak nem akarom, hogy az egyedül…  
– Ezt már mondtad, már ezerszer elismételted az ültetéssel kapcsolatos aggodalmaidat. Bízd ezt rám! Tanácsosabb lett volna beszélnünk, mielőtt idejövünk, és valaki olyannak raboljuk a drága idejét, aki egyáltalán nem vágyik a társaságunkra!  
– Persze, neked kellett volna szólnom előbb, de tudtam, hogy hét hipogriffel sem tudnálak ide levonszolni!  
– Ezt nagyon jól gondoltad! – Hermione kitárta az ajtót. – Sajnálom, hogy vesztegettük a drága idejét, professzor.

Piton lassan felállt, és odalépett a barna hajú boszorkány elé. A lány dacosan felszegett állal nézett a férfi sötét szemeibe.  
– Jó éjt, hölgyeim!

Ginny lehorgasztott fejjel menetelt Hermione után, aki azonnal megígértette vele, hogy soha többet nem beszélnek erről, amint kiléptek a bájitalmester lakosztályából. Hermione sértve érezte magát, de nem akart összeveszni a barátnőjével, mert tudta, hogy csak jót akart neki. Piton viselkedése viszont alaposan meglepte. Nem tudott rájönni, hogy vajon miért lett volna hajlandó belemenni ebbe az egész színjátékba, amikor semmi haszna nem származhatott belőle.

SS/HG

A diákok sokkal élénkebbek voltak mágiatörténet órán, mióta Hermione tanította, de a mai napon a lány valahogy nem olyan volt, mint máskor. Többször belezavarodott a saját mondandójába, és mivel nem akart valami óriási sületlenséget mondani a diákoknak, inkább felkérte őket, hogy lapozzák fel a könyvüket, és kezdjék el olvasni az éppen aktuális fejezetet. A lány zavartságát a reggeli posta okozta. A szokásos újságjaival együtt megérkezett Ronald újabb esküvői meghívója is – miután az előző kettőre nem adott választ–, és mikor kibontotta, rájött, hogy Ginnynek igaza volt. Azonnal ráismert Lavender túlcicomázott betűire, és a fellengzős stílusára is. A lány kedves érdeklődésnek próbálta feltüntetni a kérdést, mikor kitért arra, hogy Hermione kísérővel szándékozik-e megjelenni a ceremónián. Volt egy lap, amit ki kellett töltenie a menüvel és az ültetéssel kapcsolatban. Piros tintával alá volt húzva az egyedülállók asztala, hogy még véletlenül se kerülje el a boszorkány figyelmét.

Ha bárki másnak az esküvőjére kellett volna elmennie, akkor a legkevésbé sem érdekelte volna, hogy egyedül kell részt vennie a ceremónián, de most Ronról volt szó. A férfi az elmúlt években Harryvel egyetemben szinte már sportot űzött belőle, hogy minden eseményen cukkolja, ahol megjelent. Természetesen az esetek többségében egyedül volt, és a két férfi ezt valahogy olyan tipikusan Hermionénak találta. Szerintük ugyanis nem volt a földkéregségen olyan férfi, aki megfelelt volna a lány igényeinek. Ez természetesen nem volt igaz, ez egyszerű balszerencse kérdése volt.

Pár napon belül vissza kellett küldenie a választ Lavendernek. Szíve szerint lemondta volna az egészet, de tudta, hogy azzal vérig sértené Ront. Fogalma sem volt, mihez kezdjen. Tényleg nem akart az egyedülállók asztalához ülni, mert tudta, hogy semmi másra nem fog emlékezni az egész esküvőből, csak arra, hogy valaki pástétomot kent a ruhájára. Valahogy szert kell tennie egy kísérőre…

Későre járt már, de Hermione még mindig nem indult el a fürdőszobába. A dolgozóasztalnál ült, előtte hevert az esküvői meghívó. A kezében pennát tartott, és a szája szélét beharapva már vagy tizedszerre mártotta bele a tintásüvegbe a toll végét. Roppant tanácstalan volt. Ha most azonnal lemegy Pitonhoz, és valahogy mégis megegyeznek abban, hogy együtt menjenek, akkor az biztosan fel fogja kavarni az eseményeket. De ha inkább úgy dönt, hogy egyedül érkezik az esküvőre, akkor pedig a saját önbecsülése fog újfent darabokra hullani. Felhajtotta a pohara fenekén megülő két korty bort, majd magára kanyarította a talárját, és minden büszkeségét félretéve elindult, hogy beszéljen Pitonnal.

SS/HG

Ki tudja, már hányadik alkalommal kopogtatott a gyéren megvilágított folyosón lévő ajtón. Már éppen kezdte volna feladni a dolgot, mikor Piton dühösen kikiáltott neki.

– Ha nem ég az iskola, vagy sérült meg súlyosan az egyik diák, akkor legyen olyan kedves és hagyjon végre békén! – harsogta a férfi. – Legalább húsz perce püföli az ajtómat, és higgye el, van más elfoglaltságom is, mint ezt a zajt hallgatni!  
Hermione csettintett egyet a nyelvével.  
– Beszélni szeretnék önnel!  
– Képzelje, kitaláltam, de nem érek rá!  
– Akkor visszajövök később, mert nem fogok egy ajtón keresztül társalogni még magával a nagy Perselus Pitonnal sem! – Hátraarcot vágott, és elindult visszafelé a folyosón.  
Alighogy tett pár lépést, a bájitalmester nagy robajjal kicsapta az ajtót, és ráförmedt a lányra.  
– Ha lehet, gyorsan mondja, mert sem most, sem pedig később nem szeretném a társaságát élvezni…  
Hermione megvonta a vállát, és visszasétált a férfihoz. Várakozásteljesen nézett a bájitalmesterre, aki fintorogva ellökte magát az ajtófélfától, és nem túl szívélyesen, de beengedte a lányt az előtérbe.  
– Szóval, miben állhatok a szolgálatára, kisasszony?  
Hermione szólásra nyitotta a száját, ám már az első hang is a torkárra forrt, ahogy észrevette, hogy Piton köntöse félig szét van nyílva, és a férfi nem visel pizsama felsőt. Enyhén elpirulva elfordította az arcát.  
– Milyen kis szemérmesek vagyunk – gúnyolódott a férfi, majd megigazította a ruházatát.  
– Csak jól nevelt vagyok, ennyi az egész. – A lány visszafordult, és nagyon komoly tekintettel nézett Pitonra. – Gondolkoztam az ajánlatán, és azt hiszem, el kéne fogadnom…  
– Javítson ki, ha tévedek, de én nem ajánlottam önnek semmit – fonta karba a kezét a férfi.  
Hermione megint csettintett egyet a nyelvével. Piton közben óvatosan megigazította a köntöse gallérját, hogy elfedje a sebhelyét.  
– Történetesen mindegy, hogy ki hozakodott vele elő, de úgy vélem, jobb lenne, ha mégis elkísérne az esküvőre.  
– Egészen pontosan, miért is tennék ilyet? – vonta fel a bal szemöldökét a sötét hajú varázsló. – Nem azt mondta, hogy nincs szüksége rám?  
– De igen… Ahogy látja, meggondoltam magam.  
– Jellemző, egy nő sem tud kitartani a véleménye mellett – élcelődött a férfi jóízűen. – Tudja, a barátnője alkut ajánlott nekem. Mikor ön elállt az „ajánlattól", az alku érvényét vesztette. Kíváncsian hallgatom, mivel kíván meggyőzni arról, hogy szívességet tegyek magának.  
Granger beharapta a szája szélét, és szégyenteljesen lehajtotta a fejét. Soha, de soha azelőtt nem hozakodott ezzel elő, de úgy érezte, nincs más választása, még akkor is, ha az, amit mondani készül, erkölcsi megfontolásból véve nagyon is helytelen.  
– Megmentettem az életét, tartozik nekem… – Olyan halkan beszélt, hogy Pitonnak kicsit közelebb kellett hozzá hajolnia.  
A férfi sötéten felnevetett.  
– Olyat mondjon, amit még nem hallottam ezelőtt.  
Granger zavarodottan nézett a férfire.  
– Mostanában a Roxfortban szokássá vált az orrom alá dörgölni ezt a dolgot… Milyen kiábrándító, hogy maga is erre vetemedett. – A bájitalmester meglehetősen élvezte, hogy kínos helyzetbe hozhatja a lányt, mert Granger láthatóan feszengett attól, hogy szívességet kellett tőle kérnie.  
– Tudom, hogy helytelen volt felemlegetnem… Bocsásson meg érte!  
Perselust meghökkentette a lány szavainak őszinte csengése. Lehetséges volna, hogy a lány tényleg bánja, hogy megemlítette a dolgot? Az elmúlt időszakban már másodszorra okoz neki meglepetést a lány, és ez némileg gondolkodóba ejtette.  
– Egy feltétellel megyek el magával…  
– Akármit kérhet! – csapott le a férfi szavaira a boszorkány.  
– Miss Weasley azt mondta, tanácsosabb volna úgy megjelennünk, mintha már régóta egy pár lennénk – szinte undorodva ejtette ki a „pár" szót.  
– Én egyáltalán nem ragaszkodom ehhez.  
Piton lesajnálóan megrázta a fejét.  
– Látom, még mindig nem sikerült elsajátítania a körmönfont gondolkozás alapjait. Ha csak úgy odamegy velem, akkor még nagyobb „bajban" lesz, mint előtte.  
– Igen, lehet… – Hermione gyorsan mérlegelte a dolgot. Harry és Ron sokkal nagyobb patáliát csapnának, mintha csak szokásosan egymagában érkezne. Akkor már valóban jobb lesz, ha eljátssza, hogy egy ideje Pitonnal van.  
– Mit tanácsol?  
– Jó lenne egy kicsit összecsiszolódni, mielőtt megjelenünk a társaság előtt.  
– Vagyis?  
– Vagyis holnap délután várom az irodámban.  
– Korrepetálásom lesz…  
– Akkor vacsora után lesz szíves beszorítani a menetrendjébe! – csattant fel Piton. – Ne felejtse el, hogy én teszek szívességet magának, és nem fordítva!  
– Ne aggódjon, ez nem fog kimenni a fejemből…  
Piton kinyitotta az ajtót a lánynak, aki kilépett a folyosóra. A férfi már félig behajtotta az ajtót, mikor Granger megállította.  
– Még nem mondta, mit kér cserébe. Nem sok mindent tudok felajánlani, és momentán egy használható ötletem sincs, de maga már biztosan kitalált valamit. – A férfi arcán átsuhant egy kifejezés, amit a lány nem tudott hova tenni.  
– Azt mondta, akármit kérhetek – mosolyodott el gúnyosan a férfi.  
– Igen, de, úgy értettem, hogy… Igazából nem tudom, hogy értettem.  
– Egyelőre maradjunk annyiban, hogy nincs ára a segítségemnek, egész addig, míg együtt tudunk működni.  
– Ne legyen nevetséges, semmi sincs ingyen…  
– Hol a bizalom, Miss Granger? – kapott a mellkasához Piton színpadiasan. – Ha már tudom, mit akarok, meg fogom mondani. Jó éjt!


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Néha nehéz legyőzni önmagunkat, elkelhet hozzá a segítség

Ginnyvel madarat lehetett volna fogatni, mikor másnap Hermione reggeli után elmondta neki, hogy a bájitalmester hajlandó segíteni neki. Ugyan a vörös hajú lányban felmerült némi kétely a dologgal kapcsolatban, aggasztotta a gondolat, hogy Piton nem adott egyértelmű választ arra, hogy miért támogatja a kis cselszövést. Amíg nem voltak előtte világosak a férfi szándékai, addig azért élt benne a gyanú. Hermione is ezzel a dilemmával küszködött, de inkább nem tett róla említést, igyekezett saját magát is rábeszélni az ötlet helyességére. De vajon miért segít nekik Piton? Valójában még a férfi sem tudta volna megmondani. Talán csak megszánta a lányt, hiszen ki más, mint ő tudta volna a legjobban, milyen érzés az, ha az emberből folyamatosan gúnyt űznek. Az is motiválta, hogy borsot törhet Potterék orra alá, bár ez volt a legkisebb indoka…

– Van még bő egy hónapotok, hogy összecsiszolódjatok – mondta Ginny bizakodóan, miután a barátnője elmesélte neki, hogy este Pitonnal lesz találkozója.  
– Én nem akarok vele összecsiszolódni! – jelentette ki Granger riadtan. – Csupán az együttműködés érdekében…  
– Hermione, nyugalom, minden rendben lesz – mosolygott Weasley. – Most mennem kell az órámra, de napközben még úgyis összefutunk, és akkor majd megbeszélünk mindent.  
– Igen… Akkor később. – Hermione nem volt annyira derűlátó, mint Ginny, sőt, a lehető legpesszimistábban állt a dolgok elébe.

Hermione szinte minden tanóráján elkalandozott kissé, de a diákok nem is vették észre. Nagyon izgult a mai este miatt. Pitonnal azt beszélték meg, hogy vacsora után a lány lemegy hozzá a lakosztályába, de Hermione nem is igazán tudta, mit fog mondani a férfinak. Napközben csupán egyszer találkoztak az iskola folyosóján, de a bájitalmester csak egyetlen pillantásra méltatta Grangert, majd szó nélkül elhaladt mellette. A lány igyekezett ezt pozitív jelként kezelni, mert szinte biztos volt benne, hogy ha a férfi meggondolta volna magát, azt tudatta volna vele a nap folyamán.

A pince ijesztő némaságba burkolózva visszhangozta a lány lépteit. Hermione már jó ideje az iskolában tanított, de még mindig rémisztőnek találta a roxforti pincét. Talán azért, mert nem igazán tudott semmi jó emléket ahhoz kötni, amikor ott kellett lennie. A hatodéve volt az egyetlen, amikor szívesen járt bájitaltanra, mert akkor nem Piton volt a tanára, de ezért cserébe a sötét varázslatok kivédésétől ment el a kedve. Dumbledore halála miatt, és Malfoy folyamatos ügyködésének hála az utolsó előtti roxforti éve igazán nyomasztó volt. Ezen pedig nem segített az, hogy Piton rendre kipécézte magának a tanórákon.

– _Már nem vagy a diákja, ezt ne felejtsd el!_ – figyelmeztette saját magát.  
Bár ezt könnyebb volt mondani, mint úgy is érezni. Ha a bájitalmester közelében kellett lennie, újra kisdiáknak érezte magát, köszönhetően a férfi tűrhetetlen magatartásának.

Piton soha nem csinált belőle titkot, hogy neki sem Miss Weasley, sem pedig Miss Granger nem lehet egyenrangú kollégája. Tapasztalatlannak tartotta őket, és feszélyezte, hogy egykoron tanította a két lányt. Bár hamar bebizonyosodott, hogy egyáltalán nincs igazság a hozzá értésüket vitató csípős megjegyzésekben, amiket előszeretettel adott elő Minerva irodájában, nem volt hajlandó rendesen viselkedni a boszorkányokkal. Noha McGalagony sokszor megkérte rá, hogy azon kevés alkalmakkor, amikor egyáltalán hozzájuk szól, legyen szíves kevésbé ellenséges lenni, a bájitalmester rendre eleresztette a füle mellett az intelmeket. A tanári értekezletek általában cirkuszi előadásokra hasonlítottak, ahol az igazgatónő volt a porondmester, és igyekezett mindenkit lecsillapítani. Piton pedig az idomár volt, a szavai ostorként csattantak a két lány „hátán", akik ez esetben az oroszlánokat testesítették meg.

Hermione megállt, vélhetően a bájitalmester ajtója előtt, és bekopogtatott. Igazság szerint nem volt benne biztos, hogy jó helyen volt. A folyosón minden ajtó egyforma volt, még Piton ajtaján sem volt semmilyen jelzés, talán azért, hogy elbizonytalanítsa azt, aki zavarni merné őt. Az első este is csak Ginnyt követte idefelé jövet, és csak remélte, hogy most ugyanazt az ajtót püföli. Bár második alkalommal sikerült egyből rájönnie melyik ajtó tartozik a férfi lakosztályához, most megint összezavarodott.

A bájitalmester letette a teáscsészéjét az étkezőasztalra, és átsétált a dolgozószobájába, miután megszólalt a látogatókat jelzővédő varázslat.  
_Még a lakosztályomat sem képes megtalálni_ – zsörtölődött magában.  
Energikus mozdulattal kinyitotta az ajtót, és azon nyomban ráförmedt a lányra, amiért nem a megfelelő ajtón kopogtatott be. Hermione elpirulva elnézést kért. A férfi a lány reakcióját zavartságnak vélte, holott Hermione sokkal inkább dühös volt rá. Még csak most érkezett, a férfi máris lekapta a tíz körméről, és olyan hangon beszélt vele, amit a diákjainak szokott tartogatni. Úgy tervezte, hogy nem hagyja, hogy Piton úgy kezelje, mint egy gyereket, de már az első percekben kiderült számára, hogy ez a kívánsága nem fog teljesülni. . Azonban a békesség kedvéért nem adott hangot a felháborodásának, mert sejtette, hogyha kioktatja a bájitalmestert az udvariatlanságáról, akkor nagyon hamar kint találhatja magát a folyosón, pedig az volt a cél, hogy megtudja, hogyan is tudnának ők ketten hatékonyan együttműködni.

SS/HG

– Hogy szeretné ezt az egészet csinálni? – kérdezte Piton hátradőlve a székén, kezébe véve a csészéjét.  
– Mire gondol? – kérdezett vissza Hermione meglepődve.  
Egészen idáig csendben ült, és igyekezett észrevétlenül körbenézni a férfi lakásában. Ez volt a harmadik alkalom, hogy itt járt, és meglepődve tapasztalta mennyire visszafogott és kulturált a berendezés.  
– Miss Granger! – Piton hangosan kifújta a levegőt, és megmasszírozta az orrnyergét. – Odafigyelt egyáltalán arra, amiről már vagy negyedórája papolok magának?  
– Természetesen oda – füllentette a lány szemrebbenés nélkül.  
Piton gúnyosan elhúzta a száját.  
– Potter alaposan kitanította, hogyan kell hazudni… Hozzáteszem, azért maga nem olyan ügyes, mint a barátai.  
Hermione zavartan elfordította az arcát, és belekortyolt a teájába, hogy időt nyerjen. Ez meglehetősen kínos pillanat volt.  
– Mint említettem, jó lenne, ha előállna egy történettel. Nem hiszem, hogy bárki figyelmét el fogja kerülni, ha megjelenik velem az oldalán. Gondolom, szeretne majd valamilyen magyarázattal szolgálni az ismerőseinek, mert biztos lehet benne, hogy nem fognak szó nélkül elmenni a dolog mellett.  
– Igen, már gondolkoztam ezen, és arra a következtetésre jutottam, hogy talán semmit sem kéne mondanunk. Hiszen miért is kéne kitárgyalnom a magánéletem bárkivel is? – Piton hitetlenkedő pillantását látva Hermione kissé kedveszegetten folytatta. – De ha muszáj, akkor… Mi lenne, ha azt mondanám majd, hogy besegítettem az egyik kutatásába, sokat dolgoztunk együtt, és ez idő alatt közelebb kerültünk egymáshoz?  
– Kissé klisészerű, de a maga együgyű barátai akár még el is hihetik. Természetesen, még ki kell dolgoznunk a részleteket, és hihetően kell hazudnia, mert nem szeretnék a kelleténél kínosabb helyzetbe kerülni.  
– Hogy érti azt, hogy hihetően hazudjak? – ráncolta össze a homlokát a lány.  
– Jobban, mint az előbb! – szúrta oda a férfi.  
– Úgy vélem, hogy eléggé jól el tudom hitetni az…  
– Ne mondja, hogy még nem vette észre – szakította félbe a férfi kissé meglepődve.  
A boszorkány tanácstalanul összevonta a szemöldökét, fogalma sem volt, mire akar utalni a bájitalmester.  
– Ha zavarban van, akkor mindig beharapja a szája szélét, ha pedig hazudik, akkor hadarni kezd, és rendszerint elpirul – morogta a bájitalmester. – A szemkontaktust is kerüli, ami talán a legárulkodóbb az összes többi közül.  
Hermione meghökkent azon, hogy a férfi milyen jól kiismerte, holott alig váltottak néhány szót, mióta itt tanít a Roxfortban, és az is csak Piton, az értekezleten elhangzottakra tett, epés megjegyzéseiben nyilvánult meg. Inkább nem akarta megkérdezni, honnan ilyen jól értesült a férfi, de Piton kérés nélkül is megadta neki a választ.  
– Gondolom, most az jár a fejében, hogy lehet, hogy tudom ezeket.  
– Bevallom, igen. Mert azt igazán nem lehet mondani, hogy túl sok időt töltöttem volna el a maga társaságban az elmúlt időkben.  
– Granger, az iskolás évei óta vajmi keveset változott, és higgye el, az a hét év, amit a maga oktatásával töltöttem, bőven adott lehetőséget arra, hogy megismerjem a szokásait… Amelyek többsége meglehetősen bosszantó és irritáló.  
– Szerintem elég sokat változtam az elmúlt években – mondta a lány védekezően.  
Piton tagadóan megrázta a fejét.  
– Az igazság az, hogy maga nem egy túl bonyolult nő, és ez még hasznunkra válhat – közölte a férfi félre billentett fejjel.  
– Ezt most igyekszem bóknak venni – fonta karba a kezét Hermione.  
– Ahogy tetszik – vonta meg a vállát a férfi.

A továbbiakban Piton megbeszélte a lánnyal azokat a pontokat, amiket mindenképpen ki kell dolgozniuk a történetükben, nem akarta magát már az első fél órában blamálni egy népes vendégsereg előtt. Nem számított különösebben érett viselkedésre Potteréktől, és ezt meg is mondta a lánynak, aki azonnal védelmébe vette a barátait, de ez egy olyan vita volt, ahol nem győzhetett. A bájitalmesternek megvolt a maga véleménye egykori tanítványai észbeli képességeiről, és a legkevésbé sem gondolt rájuk jó szívvel.

_A hatodik találkozó után…_

– Táncol? – kérdezte a férfi unottan dobolva ujjaival az asztal tetején.  
– Parancsol?  
– Szokott táncolni, mert ha jól sejtem, a fogadáson zene is fog szólni, és esetleg el fogják tőlünk várni, hogy táncoljunk.  
– …én tudok táncolni…  
– Azzal én is tisztában vagyok! – förmedt rá a férfi türelmetlenül.  
Hermione kérdőn vonta össze a szemöldökét.  
– Volt szerencsém végignézni, amikor azzal a bolgár fiúval andalgott az iskolai bálon… Azt akartam tudni, hogy azóta sikerült-e jobban elsajátítani a tánctudáshoz szükséges ismereteket, vagy sem?  
– Nem gondolom, hogy probléma lenne ezzel.  
– Akkor itt az alkalom, hogy ezt bemutassa.  
– Ezt most komolyan gondolja?

Piton feltett valami zenét, kicsit távolabb tolta egymástól a bútorokat, majd odaállt a nappali közepére, és várakozásteljesen nézett a lányra.  
Hermione odalépett, és mikor a bájitalmester a derekára fonta a kezét, szégyellősen eltolta magától. A férfi a plafonra emelte a tekintetét, és alig hallhatóan morgott valamit.  
– Mi baja van?  
– Ez az egész olyan abszurd. – Valóban az volt, és Granger fel nem tudta fogni, a férfi hogy tudja ilyen természetesen kezelni a helyzetet.  
Az elmúlt két hét alatt rájött, hogy Piton valóban a színészkedés nagymestere. Gyakorlatilag bármilyen szerepet magára tudott ölteni. Ezzel szemben ő csak próbált nem túl pocsék alakítást nyújtani.  
– Valóban szokatlan helyzet, kisasszony, de jó lenne, ha mielőbb befejezné ezt a szégyenlős viselkedést, mert nem akarom, hogy úgy tűnjön, mintha még soha nem táncoltunk volna együtt.  
– Nem értem, mi szükség van erre – akadékoskodott a lány. – Csak el kell játszanunk, hogy egy pár vagyunk, ez azért nem lesz olyan nagyon nehéz.  
– Nézze el nekem, hogy a tökéletességre törekszem. Az én koromban a férfiak udvarolni szoktak, nem csak belökik a nőket egy használaton kívüli raktárba, hogy benyúljanak a szoknyájuk alá. Ha azt akarjuk elhitetni a vendégekkel, hogy egy „pár" vagyunk, akkor táncolni fogunk.  
– Tájékoztatásul közlöm, hogy engem soha senki nem lökdösött sehova.  
– Képzelem, na, álljon már ide vissza!

SS/HG

– Tehát 1960. január 9-én született, az anyját Eileen Prince-nek hívják, a Roxfortban…  
– Jól van, nem kell felsorolnia minden adatot az önéletrajzomból! – állította meg Piton a beszédben a lányt. – Csak azt kérdeztem, hogy átnézte-e, amit a pergamenen felküldtem a szobájába.  
– Biztosítani akartam róla, hogy megtörtént – közölte Hermione sértődötten.  
– Semmit nem változott diákkora óta – csóválta meg a fejét Piton.  
– Maga átnézte, amit én küldtem? – kérdezte a lány, hogy áthidalja ezt az újabb kínos pillanatot.  
– Át, és nem tartott órákig, azt nem lehet mondani, hogy kalandos élete lett volna.

Mielőtt Hermione visszavághatott volna, kopogtattak az ajtón. A férfi hátratolta a székét, és elindult az ajtó felé. A mai estére iderendelte Ginnyt az irodájába, mert vele is beszélni akart. A vörös hajú lány magabiztos léptekkel haladt befelé a szobába, majd leült Hermione mellé, aki meglepődve nézett rá. Nem számított a barátnője érkezésére.  
– Hogy haladtok? – tudakolta a vörös hajú lány.  
– Remekül, Piton éppen az imént dörgölte az orrom alá, hogy még mindig tudálékosnak tart. Oh, és az életem egyszerűen unalmas… – puffogott karba font kézzel Hermione.  
– A pontosság kedvéért megjegyezném – kezdett bele a férfi, miközben ismételten helyet foglalt az íróasztala másik oldalán –, hogy az elfojthatatlan bizonyítási vágyára tettem ironikus megjegyzést, nem a tudálékosságára. – Piton küldött egy gúnyos félmosolyt a lány felé. – Bár az igaz, hogy mindkét tulajdonsággal rendelkezik, és mindkettő mérhetetlenül bosszantó.  
– Ahogy látom, itt minden a legnagyobb rendben van – kuncogott Ginny, de csak addig, míg a barátnője szúrós tekintetével nem találkozott a pillantása. – Egész pontosan miért is vagyok most itt? – kérdezte meg a lány, hogy elterelje a figyelmet az iménti „helytelen" reakciójáról.  
– Granger ruhatára miatt – adta meg a választ a férfi.  
Hermione megütközve nézett a fekete hajú varázslóra, majd lassan végigmérte magát. Semmi kivetnivalót nem talált a sötétlila zsákruháján, amit ma reggel vett fel. Különben is, talán nem Pitonnak kéne divattanácsokat osztogatnia, miután a feketén és fehéren jóformán nem is ismer más színt.  
– Amint látja, a kisasszony nem a korának megfelelő ruházatot hord, és úgy vélem, elkél neki a segítség. Nem szeretnék nevetség tárgyává válni az esküvőn.  
– Azt szeretné, hogy menjünk el vásárolni? – kérdezte meg Ginny óvatosan.  
– Azt vettem észre, hogy önnek nincsen gondja az öltözködéssel – mérte végig Piton a vörös hajú lányt elismerően, amitől Ginny kicsit el is pirult.  
– Elnézést, hogy megzavarom ezt a kis „flörtölést", de szeretném mindenki tudtára adni, hogy az én ruhatáram teljesen rendben van!  
– Ebben téved, Granger! – közölte Piton, ellentmondást nem tűrő hangnemben. – Vagy lecseréli ezeket az elnyűtt, divatjamúlt ruhákat, vagy lemondhat a további segítségemről!

Hermione fülig vörösödött, és mélységesen felháborodott a férfi megjegyzése miatt. De még sokkal jobban járt, hogy Perselus némileg visszafogta magát, és nem az bukott ki a száján, amit eredetileg mondani készült. Ugyanis szerinte Granger vagy húsz évvel idősebbnek álcázta magát a tényleges koránál minden olyan alkalommal, amikor ezekben a nevetséges, formátlan ruhákban jelent meg. Piton meglátása szerint a lány úgy örökölhette a ruhatárát valamelyik vénkisasszony rokonától, és az volt a véleménye, hogy Grangernek azonnali fazonírozásra van szüksége.  
Hermione olyan mérges volt, hogy szíve szerint a férfi képébe vágta volna, hogy ő sem éppen a legdivatosabb a fekete ruháiban, amit legfeljebb egy nyakig begombolt fehér inggel hajlandó „színesíteni". Ginny, a szobában már-már tapinthatóvá vált feszültség miatt, inkább bölcsen hallgatott egy ideig, majd úgy döntött, megpróbálja megmenteni ezt a kínos szituációt.

– Szívesen elkísérlek vásárolni, ha szeretnéd – fordult a barátnője felé, egy barátságos mosollyal.  
– Felesleges, mert nem megyek vásárolni – dacoskodott Hermione.  
– Ez esetben én pedig nem óhajtom elkísérni az esküvőre! – jelentette ki Piton undok, kioktató hangnemben.  
– Nem szabhat ilyen feltételeket! – csattant fel a lány.  
– Szabadna megtudnom, hogy miért nem? – vonta fel a szemöldökét kihívóan a bájitalmester.  
Egyikük sem törődött a beszélgetés harmadik résztvevőjével, aki időnként megpróbált közbeszólni, ám hamar rájött, hogy minden békítési terve süket fülekre talál.  
– Mert ez egyszerűen nem fair! – bökte ki végül Granger, de már akkor tudta, hogy ez gyenge érv, mikor kimondta.  
Perselus röviden, de annál gúnyosabban felnevetett, majd megcsóválta a fejét, és olyan pillantással mérte végig a duzzogását palástolni próbáló fiatal nőt, amit a legostobább diákjainak tartogatott. Pedig Grangert egyáltalán nem sorolta az általa ismert ostoba emberek közé. Naivnak tartotta az igaz, de nem butának.

– Amikor ezzel a nem mindennapi kéréssel fordult hozzám, számíthatott volna rá, hogy lesznek bizonyos feltételei az egyezségünknek. – Perselus kiváltképpen élvezte, ahogy Hermione arca újra elvörösödött a haragtól. – Tudhatná, hogy én nem igazán szoktam szívességeket tenni, és mivel magával kivételt teszek, úgy vélem, jogom van beleszólni bizonyos dolgokba.  
– De a megjegyzése több mint aljas volt!  
– Nem értem, miért érte ez meglepetésként, nem most találkozott velem életében először. Ha a továbbiakban elállna az egyezségünktől, akkor az ajtót arrafelé találja – intett a lány háta mögé.  
Hermione minden erejét összegyűjtve megpróbálta lenyelni a benne felgyülemlett haragot, és félretenni a sértettségét, mert igazán fontos volt neki ez a dolog. Pitonnak igaza volt, szívességet tesz neki, nem is akármekkorát… De ez akkor sem jogosítja fel arra, hogy kénye-kedve szerint sértegesse.

Végül a lány megadta magát a bájitalmester óhajának, és minden meggyőződése ellenére a szombati napját Londonban töltötte Ginnyvel az oldalán, aki meglehetősen élvezte a bevásárló túrát. De Hermione és a pénztárcája egyáltalán nem lelték benne örömüket. A vörös hajú boszorkány készségesen megígérte Pitonnak, hogy minden apró részletre gondot fog fordítani, így a fehérneműtől az estélyi ruháig mindent megvettek.

Harry nem volt boldog, hogy egy újabb hétvégét tölt a barátnője nélkül, de mikor Ginny közölte vele, hogy az esküvőre vásárolnak, megenyhült. Pontosan jól tudta, hogy egy ilyen esemény milyen nagy jelentőséggel bír a nők életében, és Merlin óvja attól, hogy ellenkezni merjen, mikor Ginny azt mondja, vásárolni akar. Annak is örült, hogy Hermione a másik boszorkánnyal tart. Szentül hitte, hogy Granger józansága visszatartja a barátnőjét a túlzott költekezéstől.

Hermione kedvetlenül álldogált a próbafülkében. Miközben fél füllel azt hallgatta, hogy Ginny milyen precízen körülírja a ruhát, amit éppen keresnek, saját tükörképét vizsgálgatta. Azt aligha lehetett rá mondani, hogy feltűnő szépség lett volna, bár azért nem kellett aggódnia. Finom, nőies vonalai voltak, a csípője és a mellei tökéletes összhangban álltak egymással, a bokája vékony volt, a lába formás. Mégsem ostromolták férfiak százai megállás nélkül, és sajnos be kellett ismernie saját magának, hogy ez nem a külseje miatt volt. Ha valaki mégis lett volna olyan bátor, hogy udvarolni kezdjen neki, ő rövid úton megálljt parancsolt az illetőnek. Noha nem szánt szándékkal, de amikor valaki jobban megismerte, rendre elmaradozott a találkákról, olcsó és üres kifogásokra hivatkozva. De olyan is volt, amikor az illető még csak a fáradságot sem vette magának, hogy szépítse a dolgokat, és valamilyen kevésbé fájó, kegyes hazugsággal hozza a lány tudtára, miért nem kíván találkozni vele a továbbiakban.  
Ilyen alkalmakkor Hermione szembesült a személyisége hátrányaival, amiket jómaga inkább becsülendőnek tartott, de ezzel nem mindenki volt így. Túlzott intellektuális indíttatásai sokszor elriasztották a férfiakat, mert nem volt könnyű felvenni vele a versenyt, és ha valaki mégis partner akart lenni egy beszélgetésben, az hamar rájött, hogy a lány tudása jóformán lexikális, és semmivel sem lehet elkápráztatni vagy lenyűgözni.  
Ginny végre-valahára elhúzta a próbafülke függönyét, és a kezébe nyomott vagy egy tucat holmit. Hermione készségesen felpróbálta mindegyiket, de egyik kihívóbb volt a másiknál, az árukról már nem is beszélve. Végül kiválasztott egy halványkék ruhát, ami deréktól lefelé bővült, de csak a térdéig ért. Elöl-hátul teljesen zárt volt, és leginkább az ötvenes évek szelíd eleganciáját idézte. A másik ruha egy horribilis árú, sötétvörös, hátul merészen kivágott, egyenes vonalú estélyi ruha volt, amit Hermione nem is igazán akart megvenni, de Ginny úgy vélte, ezt nem hagyhatják a boltban.

Cipőt találni ezekhez a ruhákhoz egy külön „élmény" volt a boszorkány számára. Ginny megdöbbenve vette tudomásul, hogy Hermione nemhogy kecsesen, de jóformán sehogy sem tud menni egy magas sarkú cipőben.  
– Ezt még gyakorolni kell, de a jó hír, hogy elég sok időnk van még az esküvőig – jegyezte meg Ginny biztatóan. – Addigra belejössz!  
Hermione kedvetlenül rúgta le a lábáról a cipőt, mikor végre leülhetett egy pillanatra. Az elmúlt negyed órában háromszor majdnem sikerült kificamítani a bokáját, és az eladó lányok zavart mosolygása sem volt ínyére. Végül vett magának két pár cipőt, amiket élete végéig gyűlölni fog, és nem fogja őket használni az esküvő után, tehát teljességgel felesleges pénzkidobás, de mégsem mehetett mezítláb.  
A fehérnemű vásárlás már csak a megkoronázása volt az egész napnak. Egészen mostanáig úgy gondolta, hogy egy kényelmes, fehér pamutalsó megfelel arra a célra, hogy védelmet nyújtson a női intim testrészeknek, de Ginny hosszasan, részletekbe menően ecsetelte, hogy a fehérnemű nem lehet csupán praktikus, csábítónak is kell lennie.

– Minek? Senki nem fogja látni rajtam! – tépte ki Hermione a barátnője kezéből a vörös színű melltartót, és szépen visszatette a helyére.  
– Hidd el, egy csábító fehérneműben te is sokkal magabiztosabb leszel.  
– De én senkit nem akarok elcsábítani! – ellenkezett Granger.

Végül megvásárolt néhány darabot abból a fehérneműből, amit Ginny tukmált rá az eladólánnyal együtt, és bár nem érezte magát meggyőzve, úgy gondolta, előbb szabadulhat az üzletből, ha fejet hajt a gyengéd „erőszakoskodás" előtt. A selyemharisnyákra már csak erőtlenül bólintott, és mire visszafelé vette az irányt a Roxfortba, rájött, hogy egy havi bérét hagyta ott London különböző üzleteiben, arról már nem is beszélve, hogy majd' megette a pulykaméreg, hogy ezt mind Pitonnak köszönheti.

A vásárlást követően este egyszerűen küldött egy üzenetet a férfinak, hogy az aznapi tortúra eredményeként alig áll a lábán, és semmi kedve lemenni hozzá. A férfi kurtán ráfirkantotta a válaszát egy pergamendarabra, és a kandallón át visszaküldte.

_Rendben van, Nyámnyila kisasszony, de a vasárnapot velem fogja tölteni teljes egészében!_

– Milyen lenyűgözően udvarias! – fújatott a lány, majd lerúgta magáról a cipőjét, ledobálta az ágyára a ruhákkal telepakolt papírtáskákat.  
Lehámozta magáról a ruháját, és néhány perc múlva már könnyű sóhajtozások közepette merült el egy kád forró vízben, amibe bőven csepegtetett levendulaolajat is. Az alvással aznap nem volt gondja, olyan halálosan fáradt volt, hogy szinte azonnal elaludt, ahogy a feje a párnát érte.

SS/HG

Hermione nem gondolta volna, hogy még visszasírja az olyannyira utált vásárlást, de miután Piton belefogott az újabb „leckébe", már kezdett azon gondolkozni, hogy innia kéne valamit. Szerencsére a férfi sem óhajtotta étlen-szomjan tölteni a vasárnapot, ezért az ebédhez Hermione, tőle meglehetősen szokatlan módon, két pohár bort is megivott. Piton meglátása szerint ismét túl mohón, de a lány elengedte ezt a megjegyzést a füle mellett.

Piton rákérdezett a tegnap vásárolt ruhákra is, de Hermione képtelen ötletnek tartotta, hogy bármit is megmutasson neki az új szerzeményeiből. Ezért a férfinak meg kellett elégednie azzal, hogy Ginny tényleg semmit nem bízott a véletlenre, és olyasmiket is megvásároltatott Grangerrel, amiket a lány egyáltalán nem akart.

– Higgye el, mindent vettünk, és nem lesz oka panaszkodni, csinos leszek – puffogott a lány.  
– Jobban meg lennék győzve, ha már ma is valami olyasmit vett volna fel, ami jól is áll önnek. Nem pedig ezt a… Mi is ez a barna színű förtelem magán? – Piton lefitymálóan végigmérte Hermionét.  
– Ez egy zsákruha… Tudja mit, nem érdekes! Ez van rajtam, barátkozzon meg vele!  
– Bántja az ember szemét, annyira ízléstelen – élcelődött a férfi, és Hermionénak kedve lett volna orrba vágni, de visszafogta magát, mert szüksége volt Pitonra, és a bájitalmester ezzel tisztában is volt, nem is volt rest kihasználni ezt.

Újra és újra végigvették a vendéglistát, és az igen részletesen ismertetett programot. Piton elhűlve látta, hogy a menyasszony kérésére a négy napos kényszerű összezártság alatt akarja lebonyolítani a legény illetve leánybúcsút is. El nem tudta képzelni, hogy ő együtt mulatozzon Potterékkel, miközben ők az értelmi szintjük alá isszák magukat. Ha valami undorítóra vágyott, akkor elég volt, hogy csak elképzelte Trelawney professzort hálóruhában. Sajnálatos módon elég sokszor találkozott már az alulöltözött jósnővel a kastély folyosóin esténként.

Hermione sem örült a lánybúcsúnak, mert Ginnyn kívül senki mással nem töltötte szívesen az idejét. Lavender viszonylag népszerű volt a diákévei alatt, és sejtette, hogy több régi évfolyam- és osztálytársuk jelen lesz az esküvőn. A többségük már jegyben járt valakivel, ő pedig majd csak egy álbarátot tudhat magáénak, aki nem mellesleg egy volt tanára. Biztos volt benne, hogy újfent nem nyeri meg a népszerűségi versenyt.

– Fogalmam sincs, hogy tényleg jó-e, amit csinálunk – dobta le a pergament a lány a dohányzóasztalra.  
– Ezt kifejtené kicsit bővebben?  
– A volt barátom esküvőjére készülök, ami hemzsegni fog undok volt osztálytársaktól, akik bizonyára a legkevésbé sem fogják üdvösnek tartani, hogy én az egyik volt professzorommal osztom meg az ágyam… El tudja képzelni, hogy fognak ránk nézni? Kész rémálom ez az egész!  
– Ha le szeretné fújni az egészet, még nem késő – ajánlotta fel a férfi, és maga sem értette, miért bánja, hogy a lány fejében megfordult a gondolat, hogy visszalép az egyezségtől.  
– Nem tudom, mit kéne tennem – vallotta be Hermione őszintén. – De olyan elképzelhetetlennek tűnik, hogy hinni fognak nekünk. Hogy fogjuk hitelesen eljátszani, hogy egy pár vagyunk?  
Piton szeme sarkában nevető ráncok gyülekeztek. Valóban számítani lehetett némi zúgolódásra, de őt nem zavarta olyan nagyon mások nemtetszése. Hozzászokott az idők során, és a negatív kritika lepergett róla.  
– Ha már szóba hozta a dolgot…  
– Milyen dolgot? – kapta fel a fejét a lány rémülten.  
– Az intimitásra gondoltam. Mégis hogy gondolta a kivitelezést? – érdeklődött a férfi, és nagyon jól szórakozott azon, hogy Hermione arcszíne pillanatok alatt holtsápadtról lazacrózsaszínűre váltott. Soha nem gondolt arra, hogy közte és a bájitaltan professzor között bármilyen ilyen jellegű kapcsolat létrejöhetne.  
– Mielőtt még elkalandozna a fantáziája, én a csókra céloztam.

A lány megkönnyebbülten fújta ki a levegőt, de aztán újra pánikroham tört rá. Erre eddig nem gondolt, vagy ha mégis, akkor nagyon gyorsan lezárta magában annyival, hogy nem lesz szükség csókra. De azt azért ő sem várhatta el Rontól és Harrytől, hogy hitelt adjanak egy eddig titkolt kapcsolatnak, amikor az új keletű szerelmespár legintimebb megnyilvánulása, hogy fogják egymás kezét, mint az ötévesek. Pitont sem igazán olyannak ismerte, aki hajlandó lenne olyan képet festeni magáról, mint aki nem tudja, hogy viselkedik egy igazi férfi. A táncról alkotott véleményében már egyszer kifejtette Hermionénak, hogy egy korabeli varázsló bizony nem úgy viselkedik, mint egy kamasz fiú.

– Nos, hát én kíváncsian várok minden javaslatot – hárított a lány. A világ minden kincséért sem lett volna hajlandó ő kimondani, hogy a csókra bizony szükség lesz. Nem akart kétségbeesettnek tűnni. – Ha jól sejtem, ön már gondolkozott a témával kapcsolatban.  
– Bevallom, latolgattam az esélyét annak, hogy mennyire fogja helytelenül lereagálni azt, ha váratlanul megcsókolom a barátai előtt, így aztán arra a következtetésre jutottam, hogy mindenképpen kell egy jel, hogy fel tudjon készülni, és ne kezdjen el idiótán vihorászni.  
– Nem szoktam vihorászni – közölte rögtön a lány. – Mi lesz a jel? – kérdezte gyorsan, mielőtt a férfi tehetett volna valami goromba megjegyzést.  
– Majd megszorítom a kezét, és várok pár másodpercet, hogy értelmezni tudja a jelet…  
Hermione inkább nem kommentálta az ostobaságára tett burkolatlan célzást.  
– Milyen gyakorisággal tervezi, hogy megcsókol? – kérdezte félve.  
– Az alkalom fogja szülni a helyzetet, nem tudom előre megmondani.

Hermione nem volt elégedett ezzel a válasszal, ő pontosan tudni akarta. Kicsit meglepődött rajta, hogy mennyire nem riasztja a gondolat, hogy Piton szájon fogja csókolni. Végtére is a férfi nem volt visszataszító vagy ilyesmi, a maga módján sármos volt, már ha nem vette figyelembe a modorát, ami hervasztóan hatott rá időnként.

Perselus egy ideje már gondolkozott ezen a csók dolgon. Nem esett nehezére eljátszani, hogy Granger partnere, és ezen egyelőre nem akart eltöprengeni, hogy miért nem. Azt tudta, hogy a lány hozzá hasonlóan intelligens, és a külső megjelenést tekintve megfelel bizonyos kívánalmaknak. De a csók az más tészta. A lehető legintimebb kifejezése az összetartozásnak és a vágynak, éppen ezért nem tudta elképzelni, hogy fogja a lány hitelesen előadni, hogy számára ő az ideális férfi.

– Gondolja, hogy meg tud csókolni anélkül, hogy az arcára kiülne valamiféle negatív érzelem? Az mindkettőnk számára kínos lenne, és én el sem indulok az esküvőre, ha csak a legkisebb veszélye is fenn áll, hogy nevetségessé…  
– Merlin szerelmére, tegyen próbára! – kiáltotta Hermione vehemensen, majd egy másodperc múlva már saját maga is megdöbbent, nem csak a bájitalmester, ezen a merész felszólaláson.  
Ez azért mégiscsak egy eléggé elhamarkodott kijelentés volt a részéről, de úgy tűnt, a férfi kezdeti csodálkozása átfordult kíváncsiságba, és most, jó pár arasszal közelebb helyezkedett el hozzá.  
Hermione a férfi felé fordult. Magában mantraként ismételgette, hogy képes rá, meg tudja csinálni.  
– Hogy szokta csinálni, nyitott szemmel, vagy…  
– Általában nyitva van a szemem, szeretem nézni a partnerem – felelte a férfi szórakozottan dobolva a dívány háttámláján.  
Ez kicsit sok információ volt Hermione számára, mert rögtön megpróbálta elképzelni Pitont egy nővel, amint hevesen csókolóznak, de senkit nem tudott mellé képzelni. Egy arctalan nővel pedig ostobaság lett volna összepárosítania.  
– Zavarban van, igaz? – Piton arcán átsuhant egy rövidke mosoly.  
– Nem, igazán nem – hazudta a lány.  
– Na, akkor…

Hermione pánikba esett. Piton most tényleg meg fogja őt csókolni? A férfi észrevette Granger zavarát, amit a lány ugyan igyekezett palástolni, de nem járt sikerrel. Felállt a díványról, és visszasétált az étkezőasztalhoz.  
Mindkettőjük poharába töltött egy kis bort. Az egyik kelyhet Hermione felé nyújtotta.  
– Ezt igya meg, de ha lehet, akkor lassan!  
A lány lassan bólintott, odament a férfihoz, majd lassú kortyokkal kezdte eltüntetni a pohara tartalmát. A bájitalmester a lemezlejátszóhoz lépett, és feltett egy lemezt. A tűt a harmadik dalhoz állította, és bekapcsolta a lejátszót. A zene lassú volt, kellemes és megnyugtató.  
Piton intett a lánynak, hogy üljön vissza a kanapéra, majd ő is követte, miközben levette magáról az otthoni talárját. Kigombolta az inge ujját, felgyűrte, majd a nyakánál lévő gombokat is megoldotta. Hermione tűnődve nézte a férfi felsejlő bőrének sápadtságát de nem találta taszítónak. Még mindig a kezében tartotta a poharat, és az utolsó kortyot itta meg belőle.  
– Jól van, elég lesz… – Piton hangja most nem volt olyan parancsoló, mint az előbb, mikor a kezébe nyomta a poharat. – Csússzon lejjebb a díványon, és dőljön neki a háttámlának.  
Hermione szó nélkül engedelmeskedett. A nyakát megtámasztotta a dívány szélén, és várt.  
– Csukja be a szemét, és csak a zenére figyeljen, lélegezzen mélyet, el kell lazulnia. – A férfi egészen közel ült, egy kicsit megmozdította a lány lábát. A boszorkány azonnal kinyitotta a szemét, és kérdőn nézett a férfira.  
– Nem fogom molesztálni, csak szeretném kényelmesen csinálni, ha lehet.  
– Rendben van… Akkor én most újra csukjam be a szemem? – Hermione tudta, hogy el kéne lazulnia, de mégis gombócot érzett a torkában. Minden erejével azon volt, hogy nehogy megint éretlen bakfis módjára megugorjon ültében, mert akkor már tényleg semmivel nem tudja majd meggyőzni a férfit, hogy segítsen neki.

Piton megint megérintette a boszorkány vállát, majd lassan végigsimított a nyakán, és finom ujjaival, benyúlt a tarkója alá. Óvatosan maga felé fordította a lány arcát. Hermione nyakán megfeszültek az izmok még mindig nyugtalan volt. A férfi odahajolt a lány füléhez, Hermione orrát átjárta a bájitalmester arcszeszének kellemes illata. Piton elkezdett mindenfélét mormolni a lány fülébe.  
– Vegyen nagy levegőt, Granger, lazítson, nem fogom bántani.  
– Jó – súgta a lány halkan, meg-megrebbenő szempillákkal.

Mikor a lány ajka résnyire nyílt a férfi gyorsan odafordult, és nagyon lágyan megcsókolta. Először éppen csak hogy ajkával végigsimított a lányén, majd valamivel erősebben nyomta oda a száját. Hermione teste automatikusan válaszolt, és az ajkai engedelmesen szétnyíltak. Piton elmélyítette a csókot, a szeme közben végig nyitva volt. Granger soha nem lett volna olyan jó színésznő, hogy hihetően meg tudja játszani magát, és ezt Piton pontosan tudta. Hermione arcára kiült a meglepetés, az ijedtség. A férfi azonnal megszakította a csókot, és megbántottan elhúzódott.

– Jól van? – kérdezte ridegen, a lehető legmesszebb távolodva a lánytól a díványon.  
Hermione erőtlenül bólintott, amit a férfi újfent félreértett.  
– Talán most inkább el kéne mennie – közölte a férfi olyan hangsúllyal, ami azt jelezte, hogy ez nem javaslat volt, hanem felszólítás.  
– Sajnálom – suttogta a lány nagyra nyílt szemekkel.  
– Ha most azt mondja, nem erre számított, rögvest megátkozom – morogta a férfi. – Tudja, hogy ez az egész felhajtás csak azért van, mert a maga barátai… – Piton nem fejezte be a mondatot. Ígéretet tett a Weasley lánynak, hogy nem szól Hermionénak arról a hülye fogadásról. Nem mintha jelen helyzetben túlságosan érdekelte volna, hogy érinti Grangert, ha tudomást szerez az igazságról, de nem olyasfajta volt, aki megszegi az ígéretét. Márpedig ígéretet tett.  
– Én csak, sajnálom… Igazán nagyon sajnálom, nagyon, nagyon – szabadkozott a lány folyamatosan. – Ez nem olyan egyszerű, mint gondoltam.  
– Valóban nem lehet az, már ha számításba vesszük, hogy undorodik tőlem. Nem is értem, miért pont engem kértek meg rá, hogy… De tájékoztatásul közlöm önnel, hogy én is finomabb és csinosabb hölgyekhez vagyok hozzászokva, mint maga, Granger!  
Hermione zavara elpárolgott, és inkább a sértettség vette át a helyét.  
– Nagyon sajnálom, hogy jelen helyzetben velem kell beérnie – vágta oda foghegyről. – Elhiheti, hogy maga sem álmaim lovagja, de azzal kell gazdálkodnom, amim van!  
– Ne beszéljen rólam úgy, mintha valami használati tárgy lennék, maga kis liba! – csattant fel Piton, és felkelt a díványról. Odalépett az étkezőasztalhoz, felmarta a poharát, és kiitta a benne úszkáló bort.  
– Kikérem magamnak, hogy libának szólítson! – pattant fel a lány is, és a férfi után masírozott.  
– Azt csinál, amit akar a saját lakosztályában, mert most szépen felvonul az emeletre, és elfelejti, hogy egyáltalán felmerült bennem, hogy segítsek magának! Végeztünk, Granger!

Piton arcára kiült a megvetés egy pillanatra, de hamar rendezte a vonásait, és olyan zárkózott testtartást vett fel, ami egyértelműen jelezte a lánynak, hogy eljátszotta nála minden esélyét.  
Hermione tátott szájjal állt fel. Azt nem teheti, Piton nem rúghatja fel az egyezséget! Alig két hét van vissza az esküvőig, és ő nem fog megfutamodni. Már visszajelzett Lavendernek, hogy kísérővel fog érkezni, és azzal is fog. Ha a fene fenét eszik is, Piton akkor is el fog vele menni arra a tetves esküvőre!

– Nem megyek sehova! – vetette meg a lábát, majd karba fonta a kezeit maga előtt.  
– Ki is dobhatom, ha óhajtja – közölte a férfi ridegen. – Lássa be, ez egy eleve halálra ítélt ötlet volt.  
– Nem, nem volt az! – ellenkezett a lány. – Igen, belátom, rosszul reagáltam, de ne tegyen már úgy, mintha természetesnek kéne lennie, hogy megcsókolt.  
– Nem érte váratlanul, és bele is egyezett! – emlékeztette a férfi elfordított arccal. Meg akart szabadulni a lánytól, eléggé megalázó volt, ami az előbb történt, és nem akart erről többet beszélni. Utoljára kamaszkorában váltott ki hasonló reakciót egy lányból. Azóta csak olyan nőket volt szerencséje megcsókolni, akik hivatásuknál fogva nem engedhették meg maguknak, hogy az érzelmeik tükröződjenek akár csak a pillantásukban, ha meg akarták kapni a jussukat.  
Igen, hazudott Grangernek. A nők, akikkel ágyba bújt, a legkevésbé sem voltak finom úri hölgyek, de mégis mit kellett volna mondania, hogy a bordélyházi kurvák is kedvesebben simulnak hozzá, mint a lány? Na, az lett volna az igazán szép.

– Megmondtam, hogy menjen el! – rivallt rá Piton a lányra, és Hermione duzzogva kitrappolt a lakosztályból, de nem ment messzire.  
A férfi követte, és rávágta az ajtót, majd visszasétált a lemezlejátszóhoz, és leállította. Átkozta magát, amiért ilyen ostoba módon hagyta, hogy az érzései befolyásolják. Esze ágában sem volt a lány tudomására hozni, hogy belegázolt a lelkébe, de nem bírta megállni, hogy ne olvassa a fejére a „bűnét".

Odakint Hermione a hátát a hideg a kőfalnak támasztotta, és lehunyt szemmel azon törte a fejét, hogy tudná jobb belátásra bírni a férfit. Szüksége volt rá, most már biztosan tudta, hogy végig akarja csinálni ezt a színjátékot, történjék bármi.  
Megrázta magát, odalépett az ajtóhoz, és bekopogott. Nem érkezett válasz. Újra és újra kopogtatott, de Piton úgy tett, mint aki nem is hallja.

– Rendben, legyen, maga akarta – motyogta az orra alatt.  
Megköszörülte a torkát, összeszedte minden bátorságát, és beszélni kezdett.  
– Sajnálom, hogy megbántottam, igazán nem akartam, de figyelembe kéne vennie bizonyos körülményeket. Belátom, hogy ez a helyzet egyikünknek sem egyszerű, is igen, másként kellett volna reagálnom, de nem ment. Nem beszélhetnénk meg ezt civilizált módon, mondjuk úgy, hogy beenged a lakosztályába?  
– Nem akarok magával beszélni. Sem erről, sem másról! – kiáltotta ki a csukott ajtón keresztül a férfi.  
Hermione már fél sikernek könyvelte el, hogy a férfi egyáltalán válaszra méltatta, még akkor is, ha elutasító volt vele.  
– Nagyon szépen kérem, csak tegyünk még egy próbát… – Hermione bármit megadott volna, ha a férfi mégis hajlandó az eredeti megállapodáshoz híven továbbra is játszani a szerepét. – Maga nem érti, milyen fontos nekem, hogy eljöjjön velem az esküvőre. Évek óta én vagyok a többiek gúnyolódásának a céltáblája. Régebben csak ártatlan ugratások voltak, és én igyekeztem jó képet vágni hozzá, de az utóbbi időben már komolyan bánt, hogy mindig rajtam szórakoznak… A többiek azt hiszik, nekem semmi nem fáj, de igenis rosszulesik, ahogy időnként bánnak velem.  
Piton időközben odalépett az ajtóhoz.  
– Jobban meg kellett volna válogatnia a barátait! – jegyezte meg a férfi epésen.  
– Maga aztán nagyon bölcs, mondhatom – dohogott a lány. – De most nincs időm másik barátokat keresni, és mint tudja, hivatalos vagyok egy esküvőre, ahova el is fogok menni, méghozzá magával!  
– Azt erősen kétlem, hogy bármivel rá tudna venni, hogy…  
– A rohadt életbe, Piton, ne kéresse már magát! – vágott a szavába Hermione. – Mit akar, könyörögjek? Nem fogom megtenni! Mondtam, hogy sajnálom, be kell érnie ennyivel!

Percekig egyetlen szó sem hangzott el, Hermione erősen fixírozta a nehéz faajtót, Piton pedig azt latolgatta, hogy mi legyen a következő lépés. Sértett büszkesége megálljt parancsolt neki, ugyanakkor tagadhatatlanul szánta a lányt. Pontosan jól tudta milyen mások kicsinyes gúnyolódásának áldozatául esni, noha az évek során bebizonyította, hogy ő sem különb korábbi ellenségeinél. Amikor csak tehette, kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy egy nála gyengébben köszörülje a nyelvét, s nem is csinált belőle titkot, hogy élvezte, amikor a sárba tiporhatott egy diákot, pláne, ha griffendéles volt az illető. Elégtételnek érezte a világgal szemben, ami elbánt vele, és olyankor, ha csak pillanatokra is, de boldog volt.  
Viszont most nem érzett sem boldogságot, sem elégedettséget, és ezzel nem tudott mit kezdeni.

– Tényleg nem fogok könyörögni… De azért jó lenne, ha beengedne.

Hermione ebben nem mondott igazat, mert legyen bármilyen megalázó, valószínűleg a könyörgéstől sem riadt volna vissza.  
Nevezzük merlini csodának, de szerencséjére nem került sor arra, hogy térden állva rimánkodjon a bájitalmesternek. Piton lassan kinyitotta az ajtót, végigmérte a lányt, és látta Hermionén az elszántsággal vegyes kétségbeesést. Nem volt rá jobb szó, megsajnálta, és mikor erre rájött, elhatározta, hogy sürgősen kivizsgáltatja magát, amint ideje engedi, ugyanis az utóbbi hetekben, amiket a boszorkánnyal töltött, kezdett egyre különösebben viselkedni.

– Örülnék, ha befejezné végre a rikácsolást, és nem kötné az egész iskola orrára, hogy mire készülünk! – morogta a férfi.  
– Akkor hajlandó segíteni?  
– Holnap este, vacsora után legyen itt! – Piton szája sarkában is ott bujkált egy halovány mosoly, mikor Hermione örömében elmosolyodott. – Még ne örüljön…  
– Rendben van, értettem, nem örülök – bólintott a lány, de nem tudta abbahagyni a vigyorgást.  
– Jó éjt, Miss Granger!  
– Jó éjt, Piton professzor!

SS/HG

Alighogy Piton becsukta az ajtót, a kandallójában felcsaptak a zöld lángok, majd kisvártatva McGalagony professzor lépett elő. Biccentett a férfi felé, majd lesöpörte a talárja széléről a hamut.

– Jó estét, Minerva! – mondta Piton kelletlenül.  
– Jó estét, Perselus!  
– Mit tehetek érted ezen a késői órán? – Igazából nem volt rá kíváncsi, miért jött a nő, de tudta, hogy Minervát képtelenség lerázni, így leült a kedvenc fotelébe, és intett az idős boszorkánynak, hogy ő is foglaljon helyet.  
McGalagony nem kívánta húzni az időt, soha nem volt kenyere a kertelés.  
– Azt szeretném tudni, mi ez az egész közted és Miss Granger között… – Az idős boszorkány feltartotta a kezét, mielőtt Piton legorombította volna. – Nyilvánvaló okokból szeretnék kicsit tájékozottabb lenni, mivel én is részt veszek az esküvőn. Ez persze nem jelenti azt, hogy vájkálni kívánok a magánéletetekben.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Fejezet

A legnagyobb hazugságokat magunknak tartogatjuk*

Minerva egy pillanatra sem szakította meg a szemkontaktust a bájitalmesterrel. Piton, bár többször hangosan kifújta a levegőt, hogy lehiggadjon, ez mégsem sikerült neki, pedig az idős boszorkány ezúttal egyáltalán nem a szokásos számon kérő stílusát használta vele szemben. Perselust mégis kényelmetlenül érintette ez a beszélgetés. Ki nem állhatta, ha az igazgatónő ennyire visszaélt több éves barátságuk tényével, és így „rátámadt". Régi jó roxforti igazgatói kiváltság volt, hogy őt szemmel tartsák, és kéretlenül is beleavatkozzanak az ügyeibe.

– Honnan tudsz róla? – kérdezte Piton unott arckifejezéssel.  
– Mivel én is hivatalos vagyok Mr. Weasley közelgő esküvőjére, a kedves Miss Weasley péntek délután meglátogatott az irodámban, és nagy vonalakban elmesélte a ti kis… Mi is ez?  
– Egyezséget kötöttem Grangerrel, hogy elkísérem az esküvőre, és ennél többet nem fogok mondani! Ez csak egy szívesség, ne láss bele olyasmit, ami nincs! – közölte a férfi, és védekezően karba fonta kezeit a mellkasán.  
Minerva értőn bólintott. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ha a férfi nem akarja beavatni a részletekbe, akkor még Merlin segítségével sem tudja rábírni. Ennyi év után már meg sem próbálkozott ilyesmivel, de azért sem tudta annyiban hagyni a dolgot.  
– Nem igazán értem, miről van szó, Miss Weasley nem avatott be minden részletbe, csak annyit kért, hogy ne leplezzem le a kis színjátékotokat. – Minerva halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy magában elképzelte Perselust és Hermionét egy párként. – Természetesen nem szólhatok bele, hogy mit tesztek, ez a ti magánügyetek…  
Perselus nem igazán figyelt oda a nőre, mert azon gondolkozott, hogyan fogja eltenni láb alól azt a kotnyeles kis vörös hajú boszorkányt. Stílszerűen lelökhetné a seprűjéről, ha már úgyis a repülésoktató professzor az iskolában. De egy gyorsan ható méreg is eredményes lehetne.  
– Minerva, leköteleznél, ha nem ütnéd bele az orrod mindenbe, és ez egyszer kimaradnál a magánéletemből.  
– Nem kell ilyen gorombán beszélned velem! – feddte meg a nő kissé sértődötten. – Mint mondtam, nem fogok beleszólni semmibe, és ha valaki kérdezősködik, így legalább tiszta lelkiismerettel mondhatom, hogy én nem tudok semmit. Egyébként mikor akartál szólni nekem? – érdeklődött szórakozottan mosolyogva.  
– Amikor már túl késő lett volna, hogy lebeszélj róla – ismerte be a férfi, és igyekezett nem mosolyogni saját balgaságán.  
– Biztos vagy benne, hogy jó ötlet ez a komédia?  
Piton megrázta a fejét.  
– Természetesen nem az, de már a szavamat adtam!  
– És mégis mivel vett rá Miss Granger, hogy a szavadat add neki?  
– Ebbe inkább nem mennék bele, legyen elég annyi, hogy már nem bonthatom fel az egyezséget! – Ezt végszónak szánta a bájitalmester, felállt a fotelből, és a kandalló felé indult. Minerva követte a példáját, és pár perc múlva a férfi megint egyedül lehetett a saját lakosztályában.

Perselus fáradtan túrt bele a hajába. Ez egy meglehetősen hosszú nap volt, és ő már alig várta, hogy vége legyen. Ezernyi gondolat kavargott a fejében, többek között még mindig nem hagyta nyugodni a kérdés, hogy valóban miért segít a lánynak. Nem volt rá különösebb indoka a szánalmon kívül. Persze soha nem állította, hogy Granger ne lenne csinos vagy éppen okos, és ha soha nem lett volna a diákja, talán még megkockáztatta volna, hogy egyszer randevúra hívja. De mivel már ilyen régóta ismerte a lányt, és tudta, mennyire bosszantó és tudálékos tud lenni, eddig inkább nem gondolt rá, hogy bármilyen romantikus kapcsolatba bonyolódjon vele. Évek óta éltek egymás mellett a kastélyban, és ezelőtt pár hétig jó, ha két szót szólt hozzá naponta. Meglehet ez az ő hibája volt, szándékosan üldözött el maga mellől mindenkit, mert bár úgy tűnt, vezekelni próbál korábbi bűneiért, valójában csak szeretett egyedül lenni. Zavarta a hosszan tartó társaság, szerette az élete sajátos rutinját és egyszerűségét. Nem vágyott rá, hogy a gondolatait minduntalan megossza valakivel, hogy állandóan körülötte sürögjenek-forogjanak. Magának való volt, és ő így szerette az életét.

De úgy tűnik, a dolgok változnak akár akarja, akár nem. Granger pillanatok alatt felborította a mindennapjait, elegendő volt csak egy kicsit közel engednie magához. Az a csók…. A lány reakciója miatt kialakult megalázó jelenet után még hajlandó volt neki megbocsátani, hova tovább segíteni neki, ebben az esztelen komédiázásban? Fel nem tudta fogni, mi történt vele. Ha nem ismerte volna jobban magát, azt mondta volna, hogy titkon mindig is vonzódott a lányhoz, talán kedvelte is, de ez nem így volt… Vagy mégis?

SS/HG

Ginny egy nappal korábban elindult az esküvő helyszínére Harryvel, aki legalább tucatnyi alkalommal próbálta kihúzni kedveséből, hogy Hermione mégis kivel fog érkezni. Ron szinte azonnal baglyozott neki, amikor megérkezett hozzájuk Hermione válasza a meghívásra. Egyikük sem tudta elképzelni, mégis kivel lehet annyira jóban a lány, aki hajlandó elkísérni. Az ikrek persze mosták kezüket, mert ezúttal valóban semmi közük nem volt ehhez a szerencsés véletlenhez. Természetesen nyereményük csak csekély jutalom volt ahhoz képest, hogy Potter és az öccsük azóta ette a kefét, hogy rájöttek, a szerintük annyira kiszámítható Hermione, tud még meglepetést okozni nekik.

Piton türelmetlenül várakozott a kastélyparkban. Összecsomagolt bőröndje lekicsinyítve a talárja zsebében volt. Már előre utálta, hogy ilyen körülményesen kell eljutniuk RonWeasley szüleinek a birtokára. Először el kell hoppanálniuk Londonba, ott pedig a pályaudvaron felveszi őket egy sofőr. Mindkét család aranyvérű volt, de úgy látszott, Arthuron már teljesen elhatalmasodott a mugli imádat, és ezért egy ostoba automobilban kell majd bohóckodniuk az út további részén. Nem volt semmi baja azzal, ahogy a muglik éltek, de ha az ember varázsló, akkor viselkedjen is úgy. Abból még soha nem származott semmi jó, ha valaki másnak akart látszani, mint ami…

Hermione még egyszer rápillantott a tükörképére, majd viszonylag elégedetten bólintott. Azt a halványkék ruhát vette fel, amit pár napja vásároltak Ginnyvel, és az összes többi holmit pedig becsomagolta a bőröndjébe. A Weasley lánnyal órákon keresztül gyakorolta a járást azokban a lehetetlen cipőkben, de most már legalább nem akart kifordulni a bokája minden lépésnél. A hajviseletét is elpróbálták, és a vörös hajú boszorkány mutatott neki néhány trükköt, hogyan tud gyorsan és egyszerűen sminkelni néhány bűbáj segítségével.

Pitonnal nem beszéltek a csókról többet, és a férfi viselkedése nem is mutatott arra, hogy bármikor további gyakorlást szeretne felajánlani. Hermione ettől meglehetősen megkönnyebbült, mert a múltkori esetnél nagyon zavarban volt. Olyan érzések éledtek benne újra, amikről azt hitte, már évek óta eltűntek. Szégyenteljesen gondolt vissza saját naivitására, mikor még azt képzelte, a dolgok megváltozhatnak kettőjük között.

– Azt hittem, ma már nem is méltóztatik idefáradni! – morogta a férfi, mikor meghallotta a lány lépteit a háta mögött. – Még ma oda szeretnék…– Amikor megfordult, és megpillantotta a boszorkányt a szavak a torkára forrtak. Granger nagyon csinos volt, még soha nem látta őt ilyen szépnek.  
Hermione enyhén elpirult – a férfi nem titkolt mustrálásának hatására –, ami valami különös bájt kölcsönzött neki. Titkon remélte, hogy tetszeni fog Perselusnak.  
– Igazán csinos, Granger, nem is gondoltam…– Piton újfent végigjáratta a tekintetét a lányon. Valóban igazán tetszetős volt a megjelenése.  
– Köszönöm! Magának is jól áll ez az öltöny – mondta a boszorkány, miközben a hoppanálási határ felé sétáltak. – Örülök, hogy nem feketében van. – A lánynak úgy vélte, hogy a szürke illik férfihez.  
A bájitalmester alig észrevehetően biccentett a lány felé.– Akkor indulhatunk? – kérdezte szorosan Piton mellé lépve, majd egy pillanat múlva, már egy londoni sikátorban voltak.  
Kilépve a zajos utcára elindultak a pályaudvar felé, ahol némi keresgélés után megtalálták a sofőrt, aki rájuk várt. Ginny szólt nekik, hogy a férfi kvibli, így nem kell aggódniuk, hogy ha valami olyasmiről beszélgetnek, aminek köze van a mágiához. Ám Hermione és Piton egyetlen szót sem váltott egész úton. A bájitalmester egy újságot olvasott, a lány pedig az ablakon át nézelődött. Nagyon izgult, percenként rápillantott az órájára, és idegesen babrált a ruhája szegélyével. Piton figyelmét sem kerülte el a Hermione viselkedése, de inkább nem szólt egy szót sem. Bőven elég lesz neki majd eljátszani a szerepét, addig pedig szeretett volna egy kis nyugtot. Ám, amikor Hermione idegességében az ülésen kezdett el dobolni a kezével, a férfi hirtelen elkapta a csuklóját, és finoman megszorította.

– Minden rendben lesz – mondta bíztatónak szánt hangon.  
– Persze, mi baj történhet? – felelte Hermione szkeptikus arccal.  
– Miss Granger, az élet egynegyed felkészültség…  
– És a többi? –kérdezte a lány kíváncsian.  
– Nos, az csak színjáték. – Piton halványan elmosolyodott, és ez valamiért valóban megnyugtatta a lányt.

Ginny ide-oda menetelt a kaviccsal felszórt bejárón, és azért imádkozott, hogy Piton és Hermione ne ölje meg egymást az út alatt. Harry felajánlotta, hogy vele együtt várakozik, de a lány elhessegette. Azonban az anyját már nem tudta ilyen könnyedén elküldeni, ugyanis Molly közölte vele, hogy nagyon udvariatlan lenne tőle, ha nem köszöntené a vendégeket a megérkezésük utáni első percekben.

Amikor a kocsi felkanyarodott a feljáróra Hermione lélegzete elállt egy percre a szeme elé tárult látványtól. Még soha nem járt a birtokon, amit Mr. Weasley csak vidéki kis kúriának titulált, az valójában egy pompázatos villa volt. Hófehér ház terült el egy hatalmas, zöld füves birtokon, ezernyi ablakon csillant meg a napfény, márványoszlopokkal díszített lépcsősor vezetett a pompázatosan megmunkált főbejárathoz.  
Lavenderéknek nem messze volt innen a birtokuk, és az esküvőt ezen a két helyszínen kívánták lebonyolítani.

A kocsi megállt, és Ginny azonnal odaugrott az ajtóhoz, majd gyakorlatilag félre lökte az anyját az útból.  
– Bocs anya miatt, nem tudtam lerázni, egyébként jól nézel ki – sutyorogta Hermione fülébe, ahogy kisegítette a kocsiból.  
– Hermione, mennyire örülök, hogy újra látlak! – csapta össze a kezét Molly, majd megölelte a lányt.  
– Én is örülök – mosolygott Granger. – Csodaszép ez a bírtok! Csak ámulok.  
– Ez már nem olyan, mint az Odú, nem igaz? – lépett oda Mr Weasley is, és ő is megölelte a lányt.  
– Jaj, alig vártam, hogy megérkezzetek, és bemutasd nekünk a partneredet…  
Mr. és Mrs. Weasley tátott szájjal pislogtak, mikor végre Piton is hajlandó volt előmerészkedni a kocsiból. Ha bárki megkérdezte volna őket, kire számítanak, a férfi nevét mondták volna legutoljára.  
– Perselus… Ezt a meglepetést, igazán örülök! – lépett oda Arthur, mikor végre magához tért az álmélkodásból, és kezet rázott a bájitalmesterrel.  
– Arthur, Molly! – biccentett feléjük a férfi. – Mindig öröm titeket látni.  
– Ti… ti… Egy pár vagytok? – dadogott a kövérkés boszorkány. – Mióta, és hogyan?  
– Ez egy hosszú történet, anya, most nincs idejük elmondani, inkább menjünk be! – noszogatta a szüleit Ginny. – Később majd mindent megtudsz, mert te úgyse bírnád ki, hogy ne hallj minden részletet.  
– Mindjárt megyünk mi is! – mondta Hermione sietve.

Néhány percig szótlanul álldogáltak egymás mellett. Hermione gyorsan végigismételte magában az egész históriát, amit azért találtak ki, hogy hihetővé tudják tenni a románcukat.  
– Készen áll? – kérdezte a férfi komoly képpel.  
– Erre soha nem leszek készen – felelte a lány idegesen, majd elfogadta a bájitalmester felé nyújtott karját, és elindult a ház felé.

Minerva a tornácon várt rájuk, viszont azon kívül, hogy köszöntötte őket, nem szólt egy szót sem, de azért rámosolygott Hermionéra, mielőtt beléptek az ajtón.  
Úgy döntött, minden lehetséges módon segíteni fog Pitonnak és a lánynak az esküvőn, hogy viszonylag zökkenőmentesen véghez tudják vinni ezt a komédiázást. Inkább legyen a cinkosuk, mint valaki, aki plusz akadályokat gördít eléjük. Hosszú évek óta ismerte már a bájitalmestert és a lányt is. Meg volt róla győződve, hogy mindketten saját maguk zárkóznak el a nekik kijáró boldogság elől, és valami azt súgta neki, hogy ez az egyezség még akár jól is elsülhet a kettőjük szempontjából…

– Figyelem, megérkezett Hermione és az udvarlója! – kiabálta túl a zsibongást Molly.

A tömeg elcsendesedett, és kíváncsian fordultak az ajtó felé. Hermione még soha nem látott ennyi döbbent arcot, mint akkor. A kelleténél sokkal erősebben szorította meg a férfi karját, aki halkan felszisszent, és figyelmeztető pillantást küldött felé. Harry és az ikrek egyszerűen nem hittek a szemüknek, meg sem bírtak szólalni. A vendégek többsége ugyanígy volt vele, kezük megállt a levegőben, ahogy a szájukhoz akarták emelni a poharukat. Olyan volt, mintha valaki megállította volna az időt.  
Ron szeme annyira kigúvadt, hogy félő volt, hogy rögvest kiesnek az üregükből. Lavender negédesen elmosolyodott, majd szó szerint odavonszolta jövendőbeliét a vendégek elé.

Úgy üdvözölte Hermionét, mintha mindig is kebelbarátnők lettek volna, és két puszit cuppantott el a levegőben a lány arca mellett. Ginny csak a szemét forgatta, ki nem állhatta jövendőbeli sógornőjét. Hermione magában megjegyezte, hogy Laveder sokkal jobb színésznő, mint ő, hiszen ha kívülről látta volna a jelenetet, valószínű még ő is elhitte volna, hogy jóban vannak.  
– Hermione, ezt nevezem, te aztán tudsz meglepetést okozni! – kacagott fülsértően. – Ron, hát nem fantasztikus? A barátnőd Piton professzorral jár!  
Weasley még mindig tágra nyílt szemmel meredt mindkettőjükre, és noha a szája mozgott, hang nem jött ki a torkán, olyan volt, mint aki agyvérzést kapott. Hirtelen Harry bukkant fel a barátja oldalán, és bár még ő is meg volt döbbenve, az is jól látszott rajta, hogy eléggé feszült .  
Odamotyogott egy köszönés félét Pitonnak, majd Hermionéra nézett, és szinte mozdulatlan ajkakkal arra kérte a lányt, hogy vonuljon vele félre pár percre. Igyekezett annyira udvarias lenni, amennyire csak tudott, mert nem szeretett volna fejmosást kapni Ginnytől.

A lány nem mert tiltakozni, pedig egyáltalán nem akart Harryvel menni. Sejtette, hogy a barátai ki akarják majd faggatni, de azt hitte, van még egy kis ideje, mielőtt ez bekövetkezik, mert jó lett volna, ha még egyszer utoljára egyeztetni tud Pitonnal. Potter a konyhába kísérte a lányt, ahol a pincérek egymást kerülgetve cserélgették az üres és teli tálcákat. Azt meg kellett hagyni, hogy éhezni nem fognak, ahogy az íncsiklandozó ételek „ellebegtek" az orruk előtt, máris megmordult Hermione gyomra.

– Te tényleg Pitonnal jöttél? – fogott bele Harry kertelés nélkül. – Nem hiszem el, hogy Pitonnal jöttél! – ismételte meg magát.  
Hermione számított rá, hogy a barátai nem lesznek elragadtatva attól, hogy Pitonnal érkezett, de ezen már nyilván nem tud változtatni.  
– A meghívás úgy szólt, hogy hozhatok magammal egy kísérőt, én pedig megtettem – közölte a lány rezzenéstelen arccal.  
– Igen, de nem Pitonra gondoltak – akadékoskodott a férfi. – Ebben szinte biztos vagyok.  
– Lavender nem küldött nekem listát arról, kivel jöhetek, és kivel nem. Egyébként láthatóan nem zavarja, ahogy a Weasley szülőket sem, és mivel ők a házigazdák… Sajnálom Harry, de ebbe igazán nincs beleszólási jogod. – mondta Hermione, és egyre jobban élvezte, hogy Potternek ezúttal nincs esélye ellene.  
– Brown egy… Na, mindegy. Te ezt most komolyan gondolod? Nem küldhetnéd el? – kérdezte a szemüveges férfi reménykedve, bár ő is tudta, hogy eléggé ostobán áll a dologhoz.  
Hermione kínjában elnevette magát. Mégis micsoda elképzelés ez? Csak úgy küldje el a bájitalmestert, mert Harrynek nem tetszik, hogy itt van?  
– Gyerekes vagy, nem fogom elküldeni, vele érkeztem, és vele is fogok hazamenni. Vagy azt szeretnéd, ha én is elmennék? – kérdezte kihívóan a lány.  
A férfi hevesen megrázta a fejét. Persze, hogy nem szerette volna, ha a régi Arany Trió egyik tagja nem vesz részt az ünnepségen. Elvégre azért jöttek, hogy támogassák Ront, még ha élete egyik legnagyobb hibáját is készül elkövetni, persze ezt a véleményt Harry nem osztotta meg vörös hajú barátjával. Nem szólhatott bele az életébe, és Hermione éltébe sem. De Piton feltűnése azért mégiscsak túlon-túl sokkoló volt.  
Mikor Hermione úgy döntött, ez a beszélgetés véget ért, és megfordult, hogy kimenjen a konyhából, meg kellett torpannia, mivel Ron útját állta, aki szintén úgy döntött, hogy megosztja neheztelését a lánnyal.  
– Na, remek, te is megjelentél! – sóhajtott Granger letörten.  
A fiúk bevetették a szokásos kettő az egy ellen felállást, ami igazán nem volt fair a részükről. Bár azért Hermionét sem kellett félteni.  
– Ugye nem azt akarod bemesélni nekünk, hogy összejöttél ezzel a vén denevérrel? – kérdezte Ron, és látványosan megborzongott. – Ilyet te nem tennél!  
– Miért lenne ez olyan lehetetlen. Perselus, nagyon okos, jó a humora, és boldoggá tesz engem. De nektek valószínűleg derogál elfogadni, hogy én is megtaláltam a páromat. – Ettől a felismeréstől Hermione valamiért elszomorodott, és ez meglepte. Nem gondolt rá, hogy zavarná, ha a többiek nem örülnének az ál-kapcsolatának, most mégis bántotta egy kicsit. – A magánéletemben beállt változás engem örömmel tölt el.  
– Mert nem vagy normális… – motyogta az orra alatt Ron.  
– Hogy mondtad, Ronald? – tette csípőre a kezét a lány. – Ennyire nem zavarhat a dolog, ez csak egy esküvő.  
– Ez nem csak egy esküvő, ez az én esküvőm! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten Ron.  
– Gratulálok hozzá! – mondta a lány, majd sarkon fordul, és elvonult.  
– Valami nagyon nagy baj van Hermionéval…  
– Ebben egyetértünk – morogta Harry. – Szerintem ez az ügy bűzlik, mint a három napos hulla, és ki fogom deríteni mi ez az egész. Olyan nincs, hogy Hermione egyszer csak felbukkan ezzel a méregkeverővel az oldalán, pontosan az után, hogy megkötöttük a fogadást.  
–Gondolod, hogy a bátyáim…  
– Egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy az ő kezük van a dologban – mondta Harry elszánt tekintettel.

Hermione visszasétált a szalonba. A ház belülről még sokkal lenyűgözőbb volt. Fényesre csiszolt márványpadló futott végig az egész helyiségben. Hatalmas csillárokról apró kis kristályok lógtak. A nagy ablakok a hátsókertre néztek. Színes kárpitozású kanapékkal, asztalokkal, és székekkel volt telezsúfolva a szoba. A leginkább mégis a hatalmas sötét fából faragott bárpult vonzotta a szemet, ami mellett ott állt Ginny néhány régi évfolyamtársukkal. Mind nagyon közel hajoltak a vörös hajú lányhoz, szinte már teljesen rátelepedtek. Granger sejtette, hogy arról akarnak megtudni minél többet, hogy mi van közte és Piton között, hiszen a vörös hajú lány szintén a Roxfortban dolgozott, így érthető módon a többiek úgy vélték, szaftos pletykák tudója lehet. Mikor a pusmogó vendégek észrevették Hermionét intettek fel, hogy menjen oda hozzájuk, de nem akart semmitmondó, erőltetett társalgásba bonyolódni senkivel, így úgy tett, mintha nem vette volna észre Ginny segélykérő pillantását, és elindult a másik irányba, hogy megkeresse a bájitalmestert.

Piton a márványozott hátsó verandán állt Fred, George és Bill társaságában. Az ikrek majd meghaltak a kíváncsiságtól, de nem merték szóbahozni volt professzoruk belépőjét karján Hermionéval, mert bár a tiszteletnek legtöbbször híján voltak, azért volt bennük némi félsz. Bill a maga kedves, udvarias modorával azért csak előhozakodott a témával, ami mindenkit jobban érdekelt, mint az egész esküvő.

– Azt hiszem, abban mind egyetértünk, hogy te volnál az egyik legutolsó férfi, akire számítottunk, hogy Hermione kísérője lesz. – A vörös hajú férfi tökéletes nyugalommal beszélt. – Ne érts félre, kérlek, örülök nektek, csak meglepődtem… Mind meglepődtünk.  
Az ikrek helyeslően bólogattak, de még mindig nem szóltak egy szót sem.  
– Legközelebb bejelentjük majd az újságban, hogy a munkaviszonyunk megváltozott – közölte a bájitalmester kiismerhetetlen arccal.  
– Milyen szépen fogalmaztál, Perselus – lépett a férfi mögé Remus. – Én a magam részéről nagyon örülök nektek. Mindig is kicsit koravénnek tartottam Hermionét a többi fiúhoz…  
Piton lekicsinylően elhúzta a száját. Nem is igazán számított rá, hogy a vérfarkas átlátna a kis színjátékukon. Lupin megrögzötten romantikus volt, és megvolt az a rossz szokása, hogy mindenkiről a legjobbat feltételezte. Meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy Perselus esetleg csak megjátssza magát, bár az is igaz, hogy a bájitalmester tökéletességre fejlesztette a képességét, amivel megtévesztheti az embereket, máskülönben nem élhette volna túl Voldemort rémuralmát.  
– Talán soha nem is illet Ronhoz – jegyezte meg Lupin szerényen mosolyogva.  
Piton inkább nem mondta ki hangosan, mit is gondol Ron Weasley és Granger egykori románcáról. Már akkoriban sem értette, mi a jó fenét lát a lány abban a málészájú idiótában. Csak az idejét vesztegette vele.  
Minerva elérkezettnek látta az időt, hogy csatlakozzon a társasághoz, és Piton ettől kissé nyugtalanná vált. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a boszorkány tényleg segíteni akar-e nekik, vagy inkább csak le akarja őket leplezni. Néha nem értette McGalagony „játékait", mert ő is hasonlóan gondozott a szabályokról, mint annak idején Dumbledore.  
– Üdvözlöm, McGalagony professzor, örülök, hogy el tudott jönni! – hajolt meg előtte Bill.  
– Igen, tanárnő, jó, hogy itt van! – mondták kórusban az ikrek.  
– Képzelem, mennyire hiányoltak – jegyezte meg a nő gúnyolódva. – De ezt az esküvőt semmi pénzért nem hagytam volna ki! – rámosolygott Pitonra, aki ettől csak még feszélyezettebb lett, mert pontosan tudta, mire célozgat a nő.  
– Minerva, látom fogyóban van az italod, mindjárt hozok egy másikat… – A bájitalmester szökési kísérlete sajnos dugába dőlt.  
– Ne fáradj, Perselus, még pont elég ital van a poharamban.  
– Helyes, maradj csak itt, és meséld el nekünk, hogy sikerült meghódítanod a mi kis Hermionénkat.  
Pitonnak fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Molly mikor csatlakozott hozzájuk, de kezdte úgy érezni, hogy a veranda túl kicsi lett ennyi embernek. A kérdésre sem szívesen válaszolt, de tudta jól, hogy Molly nem lesz annyira belátó, hogy ne forszírozza tovább a dolgot.  
– Szóval, mivel hengerelted le? Olyan romantikus ez az egész, nem? – Az ikrek szemtelenül rávigyorogtak az anyjukra. Hiába Mrs. Weasley sosem változik.  
– Gondolom nem a sima modoroddal, mind ismerünk téged, bár én úgy vélem, igazából csak álcázod, milyen gyengéd és kedves vagy, hogy mások ne tudjanak róla – motyogta az orra alatt Minerva, de ahhoz nem beszélt elég halkan, hogy a fekete hajú varázsló ne hallja.  
Perselus egyértelműen rávicsorgott a nőre, de McGalagony nem zavartata magát. Ha volt valaki, akire a bájitalmester nem tudott kellőképpen ráijeszteni, akkor az a Roxfort igazgatónője volt.  
Hermione végre valahára kilépett az ajtón, és a férfi magában hálát adott Merlinnek, hogy innentől nem egyedül kell szenvednie. De egy másodperc múlva rájött, hogy a lány megjelenése csak ront az amúgy is kényes helyzeten. Ugyanis, ha Molly őt is célba veszi, a kelletlen kérdéseivel, akkor már akár el is mondhatják az igazat mindenkinek, hiszen Granger olyan meggyőzően tud hazudni, mint Weasley táncolni… Tehát sehogy.

Granger megilletődve torpant meg, mikor rájött, hogy valószínűleg róla beszélgetek az előbb. Piton kereste a lány pillantását, valahogy a tudtára akarta adni, hogy egy szót se szóljon, ha kedves az élete.

– Drágám, éppen az előbb kérdeztem Perselustól, hogyan bontakozott ki köztetek ez a szép szerelem – bazsalygott rá Mrs. Weasley a lányra. Hermione arcára ráfagyott a mosoly.– Perselus nem volt túl bőbeszédű, ami azt illeti.  
– Valószínűleg azért, mert ez meglehetősen intim téma – mondta Hermione félszegen mosolyogva, egyik lábáról a másikra állva.  
– Igen, igen – értett egyet Molly. – De hát ismersz engem, én már csak egy kíváncsi vénasszony maradok.  
Piton ezzel mélységesen egyetértett.  
– Majd meghalok a kíváncsiságtól, hogy megtudjam, hogy fogtad meg magadnak ezt a snájdig fiatalembert.  
– Az egyik dolog követte a másikat, nincs ebben semmi rendkívüli.  
Pitonnak el kellett ismernie, Granger egészen ügyesen kivágta magát.  
– De…

Szerencsére mindeközben a Brown szülők odabent elkezdték összeterelni a vendégsereget, így a tornácon állóknak is vissza kellett vonulnia a terembe. Lucile Brown pontosan ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint a lánya, még az affektáló hangja és eltúlzott gesztusai is hasonlatosak voltak. Perselus és Hermione a háttérbe húzódtak, a lehető legmesszebb akartak lenni Molly Weasleytől.

– Mindenkit szeretettel üdvözlök a Weasley kúriában! – csendült fel az örömanya hangja. – Mint azt önök is tudják, a mi birtokunk nem messze van innen, és a holnapi kerti partit nálunk fogjuk tartani, de addig is leendő vejünk családjának vendégszeretetét élvezzük. Mérhetetlenül örülünk, hogy ez a két aranyvérű család egyesülni fog gyermekeink házasságát követően, hiszen nem is kívánhattunk volna pompásabb társat a mi szeretett Lavenderünknek.

Fred és George élethűen utánozták a nő mozdulatait, jól elszórakoztatva ezzel Harryt és Ginnyt. A Weasley család nem szólt bele Ron párválasztási ballépésébe, igyekeztek mind jó képet vágni a dologhoz, de azt azért korántsem lehetett mondani, hogy ők sem tudtak volna jobbat elképzelni Ron mellé, mint Lavender.

A hosszú hajú lány a szülei mellett állva szerelmesen pislogott Weasleyre, és birtoklón marokra fogta a férfi kezét. Ron sokkal inkább látszott egy kétségbeesetten menekülni vágyó valakinek, mint reményteljes vőlegénynek, és talán ha a lány nem szorítja satuba a karját, akkor el is szaladt volna.

– Az ő tökéletes szerelmük híven türközi, mennyi boldogság és remény rejlik ebben a világban – folytatta Lucile, miközben olyan büszkeséggel tekintett lányára, mintha egy csillogó drágakő lenne. – A románcuk még iskolás éveikben kezdődött, ami hát kis szünet után újra lángra kapott. Ronald átmenetileg összekötötte a sorsát Hermione Grangerrel, de az csúfos kudarcba fulladt. Megjegyzem, bizonyára azért, mert Ronald rájött, hogy az én kislányom sokkal jobban…

Hermione egyre jobban elsápadt, már szinte nem is hallotta, milyen ostobaságokat fecseg róla össze-vissza Lavender anyja, csak arra koncentrált, hogy nehogy elájuljon. A tüdejében egyre kevesebbnek érezte a levegőt, meleg volt, és mintha a szalon kezdett volna összemenni. Szeretett volna elsüllyedni a föld alá, főleg mert egyre többen és többen kezdtek el kíváncsian nézegetni felé. Piton óvón átkarolta a vállát, de ez a mozdulat aligha segített a lány zavarán.  
Lucile felesleges anekdotáját Mr. Weasley hangos torokköszörülése szakította félbe, aki gyöngyöző homlokát törölgetve megkérte Mrs. Brownt, hogy inkább az ifjú párról beszéljen, semmint Ron korábbi szerelméről. A nő sértődöttnek látszott, de végül megemelte a poharát, és ujjongva köszöntötte a jegyespárt.  
Ezután Ron szülei is szóltak néhány szót, és bár a varázslótársadalom soha nem tartotta őket előkelő aranyvérű családnak, ők mégsem voltak olyan udvariatlanok, hogy ennyi ember előtt feleslegesen kínos helyzetbe hozzák Hermionét.

Granger a kínos incidens után már egyáltalán nem akart a szalonban maradni, friss levegőre vágyott, de mikor a köszöntők véget értek, szinte megrohamozták azok a boszorkányok, akik semmit nem tudtak kiszedni Ginnyből, és gyakorlatilag magukkal ráncigálták őt a bárpulthoz. A lány segélykérőn nézett Pitonra, akit annyira váratlanul ért ez a támadás, hogy nem tudta idejében megakadályozni.  
Arthur kihasználva az alkalmat, hogy a bájitalmester egyedül maradt, átinvitálta őt egy lényegesen kisebb helyiségbe, ahol egy pohár konyakkal kínálta meg, majd hosszadalmas társalgásba bonyolódott vele az aktuális politikai helyzetről.  
Perselus számtalan alkalommal próbált udvariasan véget vetni a beszélgetésnek, mert szerette volna tudni, hogy mi történt Grangerrel, miután azok a hiénák kiragadták a karjából, de Mr. Weasley láthatóan ki volt éhezve a társaságára. Valószínűleg mostanság nem túl sokszor volt alkalma valaki olyannal beszélni, aki nem állandóan az esküvőről próbált volna meg szónokolni. Arthur mindig is jó szándékú, kedélyes, béketűrő ember volt, de Brownékat még ő sem szívlelhette igazán. Hiába a sok pénz, és az impozáns villa, még mindig az volt érezése, hogy lenézik őket, mert Mollyval egyszerűbb értékeket képviseltek, mint Lucile és a férje. Csak a menyegző miatt csináltak ekkora felhajtást, ha nem volt valamilyen fontos család ünnep, akkor az ennél sokkal szerényebb London közeli kis házukban éltek, ahol szinte megállt az idő, és körülvették őket a régi otthonukból magukkal vitt emlékek.  
De most úgy kellett tenniük, mintha élveznék ezt a felesleges rongyrázást, és Arthurnak nehezére esett megjátszania magát.  
A Brownoknak és a barátaiknak, amúgy sem számított, hogy mindkét család aranyvérű, akkor is különbnek tartották magukat. Lucile és Bernard csak azért egyezett bele az esküvőbe, mert Lavender nem volt hajlandó lemondani Ronról. Szó sem volt róla, hogy nem tudnának jobbat elképzelni a lányuknak, mint egy semmiből felkapaszkodott varázslót.

Hermione régi évfolyamtársai egymás szavába vágva igyekeztek minden szaftos részletet megtudni a szerelmi életéről, és az egyetlen jó a dologban az volt, hogy láthatóan nem találták vérlázítónak a választását. Természetesen Lavender is csatlakozott a pletykáló lánycsapathoz, és utat törve magának odafurakodott Granger mellé. Minden kérdést hangos vihogás követte, és Brown állandóan megszorította Hermione kezét, és cinkosan rávigyorgott, mintha ő már régóta tudott volna a viszonyról.  
Granger meglepődve vette észre, hogy míg Mollyt a kapcsolat kialakulása érdekelte, addig ezek a lányok Perselus ágybeli képességeit forszírozták, vadabbnál-vadabb elképzeléseiket hangoztatva. Kiderült, hogy a végzős éveikben a hormontúltengéses tinédzser lányok többsége bizony álmodozott egy rendhagyó büntetőmunkáról a roxforti bájitaltan teremben. Még Ginny is megjegyezte, hogy Piton talár nélkül meglehetősen fess férfi, bár Hermione sejtette, hogy a barátnője csak szándékosan bosszantani akarja a megjegyzésével.  
Granger egész este nem tudta lerázni magáról a vihogó, eszetlen boszorkányokat, és olyan feszült volt, mikor végre megszabadult tőlük, hogy bárkit agyon tudott volna ütni, aki még egy szemérmetlen, arcpirulást előidéző észrevételt megoszt vele.

Vacsora alatt egyetlen szót sem szólt senkihez, pedig Ginny szándékosan mellé ült, de Granger csak a tányérját bámulta, és szótlanul evett. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy kifacsart citrom. Nagyon szeretett volna már ágyba kerülni, és kialudni ezt a borzalmat, abban reménykedett, ha holnap reggel felébred, rájön, hogy még mindig a Roxfortban van, és csak álmodott erről a roppant mód kimerítő estéről.

– Túlélte a női inváziót? – kérdezte Piton, mikor a desszertet szolgálták fel.  
– Remekül szórakoztam – morogta a lány. – Köszönöm, hogy azonnal a megmentésemre sietett!  
– Elfoglalt voltam, egyébként meg úgy gondoltam, hogy képes lesz egyedül is kezelni a helyzetet. Maga mégiscsak egy bátor…  
– Hagyja már ezeket a házak közötti összehasonlítgatásokat!

Piton közvetlen asztalszomszédja Lupin volt, aki többször megkísérelt beszélgetést kezdeményezni a férfival, és a bájitalmesternek nagyon össze kellett magát szednie, hogy végig udvarias tudjon maradni. Akkor sem szólt egy rossz szót sem, amikor Remus felesége Tonks a férje mellett átnyúlva borral kínálta Pitont, de természetesen legendás ügyetlenségének köszönhetően leöntötte a férfit. Legszívesebben felállt volna az asztaltól, és elindult volna megkeresni a szobáját, de ezt nem tehette.  
Ahhoz, hogy elhitesse, hogy közte és Hermione között van valami, azt is meg kellett játszania, hogy némileg megváltozott. Minerva kedvtelve nézte a szemközti székből, mennyire igyekszik a férfi elhitetni Remusszal, hogy korábbi antiszociális viselkedése már a múlté.

SS/HG

– Erre, erre, drágáim – sürgette őket Molly egy órával később a lépcsőn.

Már a második emeleten jártak, és ha Hermionénak szemernyi kétsége lett volna a Weasleyk megváltozott anyagi hátterét illetően, akkor most minden illúziója elszállt. A falak telis-tele voltak festményekkel, a folyosókon selyemkárpitozású díványok álltak, mellettük aprócska asztalok, a tetejükön virágokkal teletűzdelt porcelán vázákkal. A lépcső felett hatalmas kristálycsillár függött, ezernyi gyertyalángot szórva szét a falak mentén. A birtokra néző ablakok előtt nehéz bársonyfüggönyök lógtak. Minden gyönyörű és ízléses volt, ezért a lány sejtette, hogy ezt a házat nem Molly rendezte be.

Mrs. Weasley és a férje végre megállt az egyik ajtó előtt, és Hermione áldotta az eget, hogy ideértek. Biztos volt benne, hogy számtalanszor el fog tévedni a házban, amikor a szobáját keresi majd, mert az idevezető úton nem is nézte, merre haladnak, annyi mindennel volt telezsúfolva a ház, hogy tökéletesen elvonta a figyelmét minden másról.

– Az egyik legszebb szobánkat kapjátok! – húzta ki magát Molly büszkén.  
– Úgy érti, szobákat – javította ki Hermione félszegen mosolyogva. – Perselus hol fog aludni?  
– Ugyan miért kéne nektek két szoba, kedvesem? – kérdezte a nő.  
A bájitalmester zavara egyetlen másodpercre volt látható, de senki nem vette észre. Megköszörülte a torkát, és finoman átkarolta Hermione derekát.  
– Molly, igazán nem akarunk visszaélni a vendégszeretetetekkel, de tudom, hogy a régimódi elvek szerint, míg egy pár nem házas, illik külön hálószobában…  
– Ne butáskodj, Perselus! – intette le Arthur. – Modern időket élünk, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy a Roxfortban is egy lakosztályon osztoztok.  
Erre egyikük sem számított, nem beszéltek meg előre semmit, mert fel sem merült bennük, hogy egy szobában fogják elszállásolni őket. Hermionénak bőven elég volt arra koncentrálnia, hogy ne rezzenjen össze minden alaklommal, amikor Piton megérinti, nem akarta még az éjszakát is vele tölteni. Borzalmasan fáradt volt, nem vágyott semmi másra, mint egy jó forró zuhanyra, és egy kiadós alvásra. EGYEDÜL!  
– Hát… Mi… Igazából…  
Még Hermione hebegése sem ébresztett egy szemernyi kételyt sem a házigazdákban. Bájosnak tartották, hogy így zavarba jött.  
– Na, mire vártok, nem nézitek meg a szobát? – kérdezte Molly.  
– De igen, csak hát a szabályok – hebegte Hermione.  
– Ugyan, ugyan, menjetek csak be szépen, nem vagyunk mi olyan maradiak, mint azt hiszitek, mi is voltunk ám fiatalok! – Arthur rámosolygott a feleségére, majd elindultak a lépcső felé.

Piton benyitott a szobába, de Hermione még pár percig a folyosón maradt. Lehunyta a szemét, vett pár mély levegőt, és végül követte a férfit, azért imádkozva, hogy a szobában legyen egy hatalmas kanapé, amin a varázsló majd elaludhat.  
De sajnos csalódnia kellet. Bár a szobában volt egy viszonylag nagy ágy, az ablak alá tolt dívány túl kicsi volt ahhoz, hogy azon bárki normálisan aludni tudjon, így aztán nem is kérte meg rá a férfit, hogy ott éjszakázzon, bár megfordult a fejében, hogy a földre parancsolja.

Elsőként Hermione ment be a fürdőszobába, és mikor kijött, akkor a hálóinge fölé felvette a köntösét, majd maga előtt összefogva, gyorsan elhaladt a férfi mellett, és becsusszant a takaró alá. Már bánta, hogy azt a kihívó, majdhogynem csak csipkéből álló hálóruhát hozta magával, amit Ginny tukmált rá az egyik boltban, de nem számított rá, hogy egy ágyban kell majd aludnia Pitonnal.

Perselus egészen jól szórakozott a lány szemérmességén, főleg mikor ő jött ki a fürdőszobából, a pizsama felsőjét csak az ágynál öltötte magára. Granger tekintete minden galleont megért. A lány fülig vörösödött a férfi izmos mellkasának látványától.

– Azért ne felejtsen el levegőt venni, kisasszony – gúnyolódott a férfi.  
– Nehogy azt képzelje, hogy nem láttam még ennél jobbat – lendítette felé a kezét Hermione.  
A bájitalmester csak megvonta a vállát, majd felhajtotta a takarót az ágyon. Meglepődve konstatálta, hogy amíg ő a fürdőszobában volt, addig Hermione módszeresen, kettőjük fekhelyét elválasztva, odagyömöszölt minden díszpárnát, amit a szobában talált. Igaz, hogy a boszorkány így teljesen az ágy szélére kényszerült, de nem érdekelte, nem volt hajlandó megkockáztatni, hogy akár csak Piton karja hozzáérjen az éjszaka folyamán, egyéb testrészeiről már nem is beszélve.

Perselus egyetlen szót sem szolt, elfújta asztalon lévő gyertyát, és befeküdt az ágyba. Ám, amikor a lány elkezdte húzogatni a közös paplanját, hogy nagy részét szintén odagyűrögesse a párnák mellé, mint extra határvonalat, már nem bírta megállni szó nélkül.

– Mégis mit művel, Granger? – förmedt rá a lányra, felülve az ágyban.  
– Csak megigazítottam a takarót, gondoltam nem árt ha… – Hermione elhallgatott, még így ebben a kevés fényben is, ami kintről szűrődött be, látta, hogy a férfi gúnyosan elhúzza a száját.  
– Mi nem árt, ha még gyorsan épít egy falat is közénk? – tudakolta élcelődve. – Tájékoztatásul közlöm, hogy mindez felesleges, mert nem terveztem, hogy megerőszakolom az éjszaka folyamán!  
– Nem is azért csinálom, csak nem akartam, hogy…  
Piton lekicsinylően horkantott, majd minden egyes párnát kirángatott a takaró alól, és ledobta a földre.  
– Ezt meg miért csinálta? – csattant fel a lány.  
– Képzelje el, Granger, hogy szeretnék kényelmesen elférni az ágyon! Most pedig fejezze be a duzzogást, és hagyjon aludni végre!  
Hermione sértődötten visszadőlt a párnáira, és azért is maga mögé gyűrte a takarója nagy részét. Piton csak megrázta a fejét, majd elfordult a másik irányba, és lehunyta a szemét.  
– Nem tartottam tőle, hogy nekem esne – dünnyögte a lány az orra alatt, majd ő is elfújta az éjjeli szekrényén lévő gyertyát.  
– Akármennyire csinos is, tudok magamon uralkodni, nem vagyok ősember! – morogta a férfi az orra alatt.  
Hermione erre inkább már nem felelt semmit, nagyon fáradt volt, és a legkevésbé sem szerette volna úgy zárni a napot, hogy egy kiadósat vitatkozik a bájitalmesterrel.

*Mark Lawrence


	4. Chapter 4

4. fejezet

Minden vita egy "igenből" és egy "nemből" indul.

Hermione nyöszörögve ébredezett, valami nagyon szokatlan volt számára, és mikor kinyitotta a szemét, rögtön rájött, mi is a gond. Az éjszaka folyamán álmában elfordulhatott, és most egész egyszerűen Piton karjai között, pontosabban a mellkasán feküdt. Amilyen óvatosan csak tudott, elkezdett hátrébb csúszni, de úgy látszott, a férfi karja gátat szab a szökési kísérletnek.

Piton elég sokáig nem tudott elaludni. Annyira felbőszítette a lány viselkedése, a szükségtelen „intézkedései", hogy még véletlenül se érjenek egymáshoz az ágyban, hogy egész egyszerűen nem tudta kiüríteni az elméjét, mint más alkalmakkor lefekvés után. Persze ő is férfiból van, és igen, Granger nagyon csinos nő, még azt is megkockáztatta volna, hogy szépnek nevezze, bár nyilván nem hangosan. De azért mégiscsak elég érett már ahhoz, hogy tudja kontrollálni az érzéseit, érzékeit, és még soha senkitől nem várta el, hogy az akarata ellenére szeretkezzen vele. A büszkeségén esett csorba most meglehetősen felzaklatta. Sejtette, hogy a lány talán nem pontosan olyan férfiról álmodik, mint ő, de azért ennyire nyilvánvalóan nem kellett volna kinyilatkoztatnia, udvariasság is létezik a világon. Ő aztán minden tőle telhetőt megtett eddig, hogy a kis színjátékuk zökkenőmentesen folytatódhasson, igazán senki nem vethette a szemére, hogy nem viselkedett megfelelően. Erre tessék, az „arcába vágják", hogy nemkívánatos személy az ágyban.

_Hajnali kettő körül Hermione elkezdett mocorogni, végül megfordult, majd a férfi felé furakodott. Piton szinte azonnal kinyitotta a szemét, mikor a lány először megmozdult. Soha nem volt olyan ember, aki gond nélkül végig tudta volna aludni az éjszakát, régi beidegződés volt nála, minden apró neszre azonnal felébredt.  
Egy pillanatig eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy felébreszti Hermionét, mert ahogy észrevette, a lány álmában célba vette az ő párnáját, ugyanis az arca egyre közelebb és közelebb került az övéhez. Végül a boszorkány megelégedett a férfi vállával is, majd kényelmesen hozzádörgölőzött, és aludt tovább, mintha mi sem történt volna.  
Piton pár pillanatig azt hitte, ez valami rémes vicc. Alig pár órája a boszorkány még falat akart kettőjük közé húzni, most meg egészen hozzápréselődik ebben a kis falatnyi, buja hálóruhában, és úgy szuszog, akár egy macska.  
A bájitalmester megkísérelt arrébb húzódni, de a lány egész egyszerűen átfonta a lábát az övén, és nem eresztette. Amikor pedig a takaró valahogy lejjebb csúszott rajtuk, és a férfi megpillantotta a lány csipkébe bújtatott kebleit, azt hitte, hogy menten üvölteni fog. Ez abszolút kínzás volt, ilyesmire még Voldemort sem vetemedett volna! Nem volt mit tenni, ha nem akarta, hogy minden vér kiszálljon a kezéből, fel kellett „áldoznia" magát, és átkarolni a lányt._

– _Ez egész kellemes. Milyen meleg a teste…_ Mielőtt ezt tovább gondolta volna, figyelmeztette magát, hogy Grangert ölelgeti, akivel együtt tanít a Roxfortban, és igen, valami megmagyarázhatatlan jóindulatból – ami ki tudja, miért kerítette hatalmába – segít neki, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy ő itt most elcsábulna. Mert nem akar, nem is tudna…  
– _Oh, dehogynem tudnál, egy szempillantás alatt elvesztenéd az eszed, ha a lány hajlandó lenne…_– szólt egy kis hang a fejében.

Hermione megint megpróbált kibújni a férfi öleléséből, miközben azért fohászkodott, hogy Piton ne ébredjen fel. Végül sikerült óvatosan lefejtenie magáról a bájitalmester karját, és visszahúzódni a saját fekhelyére, de amikor újra odafordult a férfi felé, akkor rájött, hogy sajnos a bájitalmester nagyon is ébren van. A férfi már abban a percben felébredt, mikor Hermione először megmozdult, de nem nyitotta ki a szemét, mert kíváncsi volt rá, mit fog tenni a boszorkány, amikor észreveszi, hogy az ő karjaiban aludt el.

– Jó reggelt! – mondta a lány félénken.  
– Magának is, Granger – felelte a férfi, miközben igyekezett elfojtani egy mosolyt.  
– Jól aludt? – tudakolta Hermione udvariasan, miközben magára kanyarította köntösét, majd elindult a fürdőszoba felé.  
– Kicsit kényelmetlenül feküdtem… Azt hittem, eltökélt szándéka volt, hogy semmi esetre se érjünk egymáshoz az ágyban, ennek ellenére mégis "illetlenül" közel került hozzám az éjszaka közepén. – Piton szándékosan megnyomta az illetlenül szót, ezzel sikerült némi pírt varázsolnia a már amúgy is kínlódó lány arcára. – Teljesen rám mászott…  
Hermione megtorpant a fürdőszoba küszöbén, majd megfordult, és olyan higgadtan szólalt meg, amennyire csak tudott.  
– Nem másztam magára, esetleg odafordultam! De ha ez ennyire zavarta, fel is ébreszthetett volna! – közölte, majd belépett a fürdőbe, és magára csukta az ajtót.

_Mindeközben Harryék szobájában_

Potter még egy párnát az ágyra dobott, ez volt az utolsó jele annak, hogy a földön töltötte az éjszakát. Lefekvés közben annyira összeveszett Ginnyvel, hogy a lány kiparancsolta a férfit az ágyukból.

– Remélem, kényelmes volt a fekhelyed! – vetette oda foghegyről Ginny, miközben kimászott az ágyból.  
– Roppant lakályos volt! – morogta Harry öltözködés közben.  
– Ezután majd kétszer is meggondolod, hogy vitatkozz-e velem – jelentette ki a lány mogorván.  
– Nem lett volna szükség vitára, ha válaszolsz a kérdéseimre. De nem, te inkább a képembe vágtad a paplant, és leparancsoltál a földre! Holott csak azt akartam tudni, mióta tart ez a viszony Hermione és Piton között.  
– Már megint kezded? – kérdezte felpaprikázva a vörös hajú lány.  
Harry dühösen kifújta a levegőt. Fel nem tudta fogni, mi rosszat mondhatott a kedvesének az elmúlt éjjel. Számára természetes volt, hogy tudni akarta, mi folyik itt, mert azt aligha lehet normálisnak nevezni, hogy az egyik legjobb barátjuk összeállt a Roxfort rettegett bájitaltan professzorával.  
– Már megmondtam, hogy nincs hozzá semmi közünk, mi van Hermione és Piton professzor között. Törődj inkább a magad dolgával!  
– De hát… – Mire Harry befejezhette volna a mondatot, Ginny már becsukta a fürdőszoba ajtaját.

Molly Weasley ott sürgött-forgott a hatalmas étkezőasztal körül, mindenkinek leste az óhaját, és figyelmen kívül hagyva az ellenkezést, jól megpakolta a tányérokat a bőséges reggelivel.  
Piton nem akarta végighallgatni Granger hisztériáját, így inkább levonult az étkezőbe, és leült Minerva mellé.  
Mire Ginny, Harry és Hermione megérkezett, már a második adag reggelit igyekezett visszautasítani Molly jóvoltából, sajnos kevés sikerrel.  
A három rosszkedvű barát elindult az asztal felé, az orruk alatt elmotyogtak egy „jó reggelt"-et, majd leültek. Hermione először Piton felé vette az irányt, ám mikor pillantása találkozott a férfiéval, felszegte az állát, és irányt váltott.  
Végül Tonks és Ginny közé ült le, a lehető legtávolabb a férfitól.

– Miss Granger kissé távolságtartónak tűnik ma reggel – jegyezte meg McGalagony jókedvűen. – Csak nincs máris zűr a paradicsomban?  
– Ha nem akarod, hogy véletlenül valamilyen gyorsan ható méreg keveredjen a kávédhoz, akkor javaslom, hogy törődj a magad dolgával! – replikázott Piton rideg hangon.  
– Na, tessék, tegnap egy pillanatra már majdnem elhitetted velem, hogy komolyan veszed ezt a kis színjátékot…  
– Komolyan veszem! – szólt rá a férfi halkan a boszorkányra.  
– Akkor meg… – Piton egy szúrós pillantással belefojtotta a nőbe a továbbiakat.  
– Minerva, ha lehet kérni, ne ugrándozz az idegeimen ezen a korai órán, mert elhiheted, hogy egynél több bosszantó nőt nem tudok elviselni egyszerre!  
– Ezek szerint Miss Granger már felbosszantott. – Ez inkább volt kijelentés, mint kérdés, és McGalagony meg sem próbálta elrejteni a mosolyát.

A vendégek jórészt a Brown házban szállásoltatták el magukat, ami nem volt meglepő, hiszen többségüket Lavender hívta meg. Harry a maga részéről nem bánta, hogy az egyfolytában fejhangon visító boszorkány a szülei házában töltötte az éjszakát, csak azt sajnálta, hogy Ron is vele tartott. Még nem jött rá, hogy kéne kíméletesen közölnie a barátjával, hogy a választottja nem egészen az a fajta nő, akit a családja és a barátai elképzeltek neki. Bár az is igaz volt, hogy a küszöbén álltak az esküvőnek, és most már kár lett volna mondania bármit is, de elképzelhetetlennek tartotta, hogy Ginny és ő majd összejárogatnának Ronnal és a feleségével.  
Potter az asztal vége felé nézett, ahol Piton rezzenéstelen arccal, szálfa egyenes tartással ült a helyén, miközben a Roxfort igazgatónője valamit éppen magyarázott neki. Az a kilátás sem volt kecsegtetőbb, hogy Hermionét és a régi tanárukat lássák vendégül roxmortsi otthonukban. Úgy vélte, a közelmúltban súlyos agyzagyváló járvány lehetett a levegőben, és mind Hermione, mind pedig Ron megfertőződhetett.  
Azt azért elég furcsának tartotta, hogy gyerekkori barátnője és volt bájitaltan professzoruk a jelek szerint már a második napon összezördültek valamin. Némi elégedettséggel töltötte el a tudat, hogy talán Hermionénak mégsem ment el egészen az esze, és talán még idejében belátja, hogy nincs semmi keresnivalója Piton mellett. De ilyesfajta gondolatait inkább nem osztotta meg a jobbján ülő kedvesével, mert tudta, hogy ez csak újabb vitát generálna közöttük.  
Ezért aztán kedvetlenül tovább turkálta a rántottáját a villájával, időről-időre a félkész beszédére pillantva, ami előtte hevert kiterítve az asztalon.  
– Szerintem azt is említsd meg a beszédedben, amikor a hatodikos évetekben Lavender visítva rohant el a gyengélkedőről, mert Ron Hermione nevét motyogta félájultan – vigyorgott Fred.  
– Oh, bárcsak ott lehettünk volna – szólalt meg ábrándos hangon George.  
– Igen, ezzel a kis történettel biztosan nagy sikert aratnék – jegyezte meg Harry fanyarul.

Már jó ideje dolgozott a köszöntőjén. Megtisztelőnek tartotta, hogy Ron őt kérte fel tanúnak, csak hát jobban örült volna, ha valaki olyat vesz el, aki nem ennyire együgyű. Nehéz volt bármi jót leírnia Lavenderről, hiszen alig ismerte, amit meg tudott róla, azt inkább nem vetette volna pergamenre.

– Minden rendben volt este? – hajolt oda Hermionéhoz a Weasley lány. – Anya tegnap lefekvés előtt említette, hogy közös szobát kaptatok. – A hangját úgy lehalkította, hogy szinte még Granger is alig hallotta.  
– Pazarul aludtunk – morogta Hermione az orra alatt, majd egy erőteljes mozdulattal felszúrt néhány paradicsomos babot a villájára.  
– Akkor ezek szerint mindenkinek „jól telt" az éjszakája – mondta Ginny kedveszegetten.

Ginny nem szívesen hazudott Harrynek, hiszen soha előtte nem vezette félre azokon az ártatlan füllentéseken kívül, amiket néha napján megejtett, eddig mindig őszinte volt hozzá. De most egyszerűen rá volt kényszerülve, hogy hazudjon. Persze ez is a férfi hibája volt, mert ha nem találja ki azt az ostoba fogadást Ronnal együtt, akkor most nem kéne úgy tennie, mint akinek teljesen természetes, hogy Hermione Pitonnal folytat viszonyt. Harry egész este faggatta, mert nem bírt beletörődni a dologba, de a Weasley lány ez idáig makacsul hallgatott.

– Remélem mindenki jóllakott, mert egy órán belül indulunk a Brown házhoz, ahol a nap további részét piknikezéssel töltjük.

SS/HG

Hermione osztotta az ikrek véleményét erről a piknikről, mert szerintük ez semmi másról nem szólt, csak hogy a Brown család megmutassa, mennyivel jobb házigazdák, mint a Weasleyk. Fred közölte a lánnyal, hogy Lavender ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy négy napos legyen az esküvő, és kezdetekben azt akarta, hogy egész végig az ő házukban legyen mindenki, de aztán Mr. Weasley a sarkára állt.  
Molly mindenkivel közölte, hogy viselkedjenek rendesen, és ne hozzanak szégyent a családra – ezt különösképpen az ikreknek címezte –, mert ez most nem róluk szól, hanem Ronról.

– Akkor is nevetséges, hogy Lavender azt akarja, hogy a nap minden percét töltsük együtt! – morgolódott George.  
– Majd, ha te nősülsz, akkor azt fogjuk csinálni, amit te szeretnél, de ez most Ron és Miss Brown esküvője…  
– Talán ideje lenne, hogy elkezd te is Lavendernek hívni, anya – szemtelenkedett Fred. – Ha továbbra is Miss Brownként emlegeted, még a végén elkezd nekünk visítozni, azt pedig te sem akarhatod.  
– Igen, igazad van, csak olyan nehezen jön a számra – fintorgott Molly.  
Mrs. Weasley képtelen volt megemészteni, hogy legkisebb fia hamarosan a saját életét fogja élni, és többé már nem lesz szüksége olyan mértékben az ő szerető anyai gondoskodására, mint korábban. Annak idején Bill választottjával is nehezen barátkozott meg, de a francia lány családja legalább nem nézte le őket annyira, mint Lavender szülei. Mollyt mérhetetlenül bosszantotta a viselkedésük, de ez idáig egy szót sem szólt, pedig ez nagyon nehezére esett. A Brown család egy jó ideje már meg sem próbált titkot csinálni belőle, hogy mennyivel jobbnak képzelik magukat az évekig szerényen éldegélő Weasleyknél.

Hermione most már egyáltalán nem értette a dolgot. Miért vág mindenki jó képet ehhez a nászhoz, ha láthatóan ennyire nem kedvelik az arát? Nem kéne a családtagoknak őszintének lenniük egymáshoz?  
Aztán belegondolt, hogy tulajdonképpen ő hazudik itt a legtöbbet, hiszen kitalált magának egy udvarlót, és most azt játssza, hogy ő és Piton mennyire boldogok együtt. Soha nem gondolta, hogy egyszer idáig fog süllyedni.

SS/HG

A Brown birtok sem volt kevésbé impozáns, mint a Weasley családé, sőt, ha lehet, akkor ez a hely aztán igazán tükrözte Lavender ízlését. A kertben minden pad rózsaszínűre volt festve, a fákra pillangókkal díszített lámpásokat aggattak, és az asztalokon színes tálakban folydogált a cukros bólé. Még a házuk is rózsaszínű volt, és Hermione magában rosszmájúan megjegyezte, hogy ha Lavender tehetné, akkor még az eget is átfestette volna a kedvenc árnyalatára. A kert szépen volt gondozva, hatalmas fák adtak hűsítő árnyékot az egyre erősödő tavaszi napsütésben, illatozó rózsabokrok vették körül a vendégeket, de az igazán pompázatos szökőkút volt a kert igazi fénypontja.

– Szia Hermione! Üdvözlöm, Piton professzor! – mondta Brown mézes-mázos hangon, ahogy odasietett elébük, majd megint puszikat cuppantott a levegőbe a lány arca mellett.  
– Ugye, milyen csodálatos helyen él a családom? Egyszerűen pompás itt, nemde?  
– Igen, nagyon szép – mosolygott Granger visszafogottan.  
– Nagyon… különleges – helyeselt Piton.  
– Még a szád is el fogod tátani, Hermione, ha meglátod a házat belülről, minden olyan értékes és drága, az anyámnak van a legjobb ízlése a földön!

Hermione és Piton lopva végigmérte Mrs. Brownt, aki nem messze állt tőlük, és éppen azt ecsetelte Mollynak, hogy honnan érdemes beszerezni a legújabb divat szerint készített függönyöket. Lavender anyja egy mályvaszínű ruhát viselt hatalmas karimájú kalappal, ami minduntalan belehajlott az arcába, és percenként meg kellett igazítani. A cipője sarka folyamatosan belesüllyedt a gyepbe, és kétpercenként azért nyafogott, hogy túlságosan melege van. Meglehet, az a nerc stóla, amit a vállára kanyarított, valóban nem engedte fázni.

– Az édesanyjának csakugyan kifinomult ízlése van – jegyezte meg Piton, de Lavender nem vette észre, hogy a férfi csak gúnyolódik. – Ezt a vonását láthatóan sikerült örökölnie tőle – mérte végig a lányt a bájitalmester. Lavander csipkés, fodros, rózsaszínű ruhájában túlöltözte a legtöbb vendéget, bár megjelenését aligha lehetett volna vonzónak nevezni.  
Brown fülig érő szájjal, enyhén meghajolt Piton előtt.  
– Hogy maga micsoda bókokat tud! – nevetgélt. – Ronci, ne felejtsd el, az első sült hús az enyém! – jelentette ki Brown, majd ellibbent a barátnői felé.  
– Persze, édes, úgy lesz! – kiáltotta utána Ron elpirulva. Weasley teljesen tanácstalanul álldogált a grillsütő előtt, kezében a húsos villával. Ábrándosan tekintett Harryék felé, akik éppen a csapatokat osztották fel a kviddicsjátékhoz.  
– Menj, fiam, szórakozz, ezt pedig bízd csak rám! – mondta Arthur mosolyogva. – Ha jól hallottam, az első szelet hús a menyasszonyodé kell, hogy legyen.  
– … igen – felelte Ronald elvörösödve.

– Szeretne leülni az egyik asztalhoz? – kérdezte meg Piton halkan a lányt.

Ha mindenki más hallótávolságon kívül volt, akkor továbbra is magázódtak, ami ellen Hermionénak semmi kifogás sem volt, így legalább meg tudta tartani a kellő távolságot a bájitalmestertől, ami valamiért egyre jobban nehezére esett. A tudat, hogy a férfi szorosan ölelő karjaiban aludt az éjjel, nem hagyta nyugodni. Hosszú ideje nem volt ilyen pihentető álma, és meglehetősen bosszantotta, hogy ezt most Pitonnak köszönheti.

– Menjen csak nyugodtan, én inkább megpróbálok elvegyülni egy kicsit – felelte a lány.

Hermione odament Mr. Weasleyhez. Egy ideig kedélyesen elbeszélgettek, a férfi feltett neki néhány kérdést a mugli postai rendszerrel kapcsolatban, mert sehogyan sem tudta elképzelni, hogy kerülnek el a levelek a címzettekhez, ha nem használnak baglyokat.  
Granger türelmesen magyarázott a férfinak, közben fél füllel azt hallgatta, hogy Mrs. Brown milyen felháborítóan kioktató stílusban beszél Mollyval. Egyértelműen felsőbbrendűnek tartotta magát, és Granger csodálkozott rajta, hogy Ron anyja ennyire vissza tudja magát fogni. Molly Weasley egy hős volt, harcolt a háborúban, és azért küzdött, hogy az ilyenek, mint Mrs. Brown – aki a férjével együtt szégyenszemre inkább elbujdosott – szabadon élhessenek. Ehhez képest, most olyan tűrhetetlen bánásmódban részesült leendő menye anyjának jóvoltából, ami már Hermionét is kezdte felbőszíteni. Ő sem értett mindig egyet a kerekded csípőjű asszonnyal, de soha nem engedte meg magának azt a luxust, hogy udvariatlan és lekezelő legyen vele, holott sokkal tanultabb és bizony még intelligensebb is volt nála. Mégis minden alakalommal megadta a másik nőnek kijáró tiszteletet, ha találkoztak.

– Oh, Hermione, gyere ide hozzánk! – intett felé Lavender, a barátnői gyűrűjében állva.

Hermione idegesen vigyorgott, majd rögvest elindult az ellenkező irányba, amikor Brown megindult a sleppjével együtt. Semmi kedve nem volt egy újabb kínos kérdezz-felelek játékhoz. Ron menyasszonya mindig is nagy népszerűségnek örvendett, és ez úgy látszott, a mai napig nem változott. Bár az is igaz, hogy az ostoba emberek valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan módon tömegével lepték el ezt az országot, és Lavender barátnőinek többsége beletartozott az anti-intelligens boszorkányok körébe.  
Hermione elhaladt Piton mellett, aki Minervával és a Lupin házaspárral ült az egyik rózsaszín abroszos asztalnál. Bár McGalagony megpróbálta ott marasztalni, Hermione nem igazán akart a bájitalmester közelében lenni a reggeli incidens miatt. Tartott tőle, hogy Piton esetleg még célozgatna a dologra.

– Ez az esküvő igazán érdekes lesz – jegyezte meg Minerva gunyorosan, ahogy elfordult a kviddicsmeccset éppen megkezdő fiatalok felé.  
– Weasley keresve sem találhatott volna ostobább nőt a világon, de neki tökéletesen megteszi – közölte Piton. – Kétség sem férhet hozzá, hogy összeillenek – élcelődött.  
– Szerintem cukik együtt – mondta Tonks vigyorogva.  
– Ha te mondod, Nymphadora – hagyta rá a bájitalmester.  
– Már vagy ezerszer kértelek, hogy ne nevezz így! – ripakodott rá a boszorkány a férfira.  
– Tudom, hogy nem szereted… – vonta meg a vállát Piton.

Hermione lassan sétált a fákkal övezett ösvényen. Ezernyi gondolat kavargott a fejében, és tisztába akart jönni az érzéseivel, mielőtt valami meggondolatlanságot követett volna el. Megállt az egyik rózsaszínűre festett padnál, és leült. A szemét szorosan lehunyta, a fejét hátrahajtotta, és élvezte a tavaszi napsugarakat, amik finoman cirógatták az arcát a fák lombjain keresztül.

_Néhány évvel ezelőtt valószínűleg nem tiltakozott volna az ellen, hogy Piton a karjában tartsa, de azok az idők már elmúltak. Mielőtt elkezdett a Roxfortban tanítani, még bizakodó volt, ma leginkább úgy nevezné akkori önmagát, hogy mérhetetlenül naiv. Szentül hitte, hogy valami új kezdetének a küszöbén áll, hogy tiszta lappal indíthat a bájitalmester előtt. Sokszor kísértették a szellemszálláson átéltek emlékképei, ahogy ott tartotta a karjaiban a koszos földön az alig lélegző, több sebből vérző férfi testét. Nem volt vallásos, mégis imádkozott azokban a percekben, bármit megtett volna, hogy a férfi életben maradjon. Piton hosszú hónapokig feküdt ispotályban, de nem fogadott látogatókat, holott Granger szinte minden áldott nap megpróbált hozzá bemenni.  
Nap-nap után hiába ment el a Szent Mungóba, a férfi nem óhajtotta őt látni, de a boszorkány nem adta fel ilyen könnyedén. Továbbra is rendületlenül látogatta a férfit, noha a folyosónál tovább soha nem jutott. A nővérek már kezdték unni, hogy feleslegesen járkálnak Piton szobájába, hogy megmondják neki, látogatója érkezett, Hermione érezte, ha eléggé megmakacsolja magát, a férfi talán belátja, hogy jobb, ha szóba áll vele. A második hónap után Perselus egyszerűen nem akart már hinni a fülének, amikor a nővér azzal trappolt be a szobájába, hogy Hermione Granger odakint várakozik. Egyszer és mindenkorra meg akarta értetni a lánnyal, hogy nem kíváncsi rá, ezért hajlandó volt vele beszélni. Granger felkészült rá, hogy a férfi lekapja a tíz körméről, ám amikor végre szemtől-szembe „álltak" egymással, egyikük sem tudott megszólalni. Meglehet, Piton a kígyóméreg miatt amúgy sem volt képes beszélni, de ez nem tántorította volna el attól, hogy mint gyakorlott legilimentor, megmondja a magáét a boszorkánynak.  
De Piton képtelen volt gorombáskodni azzal a lánnyal, akinek az életét köszönhette. Hálával tartozott neki, nem küldhette el többször. Kelletlenül ugyan, de hellyel kínálta látogatóját, és ezután minden nap hagyta, hogy Hermione ott legyen vele pár órát, felolvasson neki a Bájital Szemléből vagy más napilapból, és mikor már a férfi jobban lett, és a torkát fedő kötés ellenére újra képes volt beszélni, néha meg is vitatták az újságcikkeket._

Miután a férfit kiengedték a kórházból, szinte minden héten találkoztak, és bár Piton nem mondta ki soha, de kezdte élvezni a lány társaságát. Ám amikor rájött, hogy Hermione többet remél ettől az egésztől, szinte azonnal megváltozott a viselkedése, és rövid úton elüldözte magától a lányt.

Hermione soha nem jött rá, mivel tudta ennyire magára haragítani a férfit. Mikor újra találkoztak a Roxfortban, a boszorkány azt hitte, végre tisztázhatják kettőjük ügyét, és ott folytathatják, ahol abbahagyták. Hermione minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy javítson a viszonyukon. Azonban Piton az összes barátkozási kísérletétől elvette a kedvét, amikor egy alkalommal kerek-perec kijelentette, hogy számára Hermione soha nem lesz más, mint a tudálékos, minden lében kanál volt diákja.

SS/HG

– Nem fázik? Ezt a széken felejtette. – Piton felé nyújtotta a fehér kardigánt.  
– Köszönöm – biccentett Hermione, és a ruhadarabért nyúlt.  
A bájitalmester kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a padon – Hermione meglátása szerint illetlenül közel ült le –, majd a lány felé fordult, és kérdő tekintettel nézett rá.  
– Itt szándékozik maradni? – hökkent meg Granger.  
– Nem úgy tűnik? – kérdezett vissza a férfi. – Talán zavarom?  
– Nem…  
– Azt hiszem, beszélnünk kéne az elmúlt éjszakáról – vetette fel a dolgot Piton, majd szórakozottan elmosolyodott, mikor a boszorkány elpirult.  
– Nem történt semmi… Vagy igen? – tudakolta Granger riadtan.  
– Az történt, hogy maga odafurakodott mellém, én pedig átöleltem – közölte a férfi, mintha ez lenne a világon a legtermészetesebb.  
– Fel kellett volna ébresztenie, ha ennyire zavartam!  
– Ugyan, miért kellett volna ezt tennem? Nem aludt kényelmesen?  
Hermione erre inkább nem mondott semmit, tüntetően karba fonta a kezét, és elfordult. Nem értette, miért dörgöli a férfi az orra alá, hogy az egész helyzet miatta alakult ki, ha láthatóan nem zavarta a dolog.  
– Most itt fog nekem duzzogni?  
– Kikérem magamnak, én nem szoktam duzzogni! – dohogott a lány.  
– De, szokott, megjegyzem, egészen jól áll magának.  
Hermione szeme elkerekedett. Most csak képzelődik, vagy Piton tényleg igyekszik kedves lenni vele? Olyan, mintha még flörtölni is próbálna. De miért? Nincs rá semmi oka, most magukban vannak, senki nem látja őket, nem kell szerepet játszania.  
– Nem kell úgy tennie, mintha kedvelne, most senki nem lát minket! – szólalt meg a lány némi hallgatás után.  
– Valóban… De talán nem esik nehezemre kedvesnek lenni magával.  
– Ez most mire jó? – csattant fel a lány. – A bolondját járatja velem, nem igaz? – kérdezte csípőre tett kézzel. – Csak kellemetlen helyzetbe akar hozni, hogy aztán kigúnyolhasson.  
– Én ilyet soha nem tennék egy hölggyel! – Piton színpadiasan a mellkasára tette a kezét.  
– Értem, tehát mindaz, amit az elmúlt évek során állított rólam a tanári értekezleteken, nem is a valós véleményét fedi? Minden olyan megjegyzése, amikor alkalmatlannak titulált a munkám elvégzésére, vagy amikor éretlen gyereknek nevezett, ezek szerint semmisnek tekinthető? – Hermione pontosan úgy vonta fel a szemöldökét, ahogy a férfi szokta, és Perselust szerfelett szórakoztatta, hogy a lány megpróbál hasonlóan gunyoros lenni, mint ő.  
– Maga jó tanár, és a legkevésbé sem komolytalan. Legyen nyugodt, teljes mértékben képes ellátni a feladatait, mint mágiatörténet professzor – közölte a férfi, miközben gondosan kerülte a lány tekintetét.  
Azért arra még nem állt készen, hogy szemtől-szembe dicsérje a boszorkányt. Minden alkalommal, mikor a két lányt próbálta befeketíteni, pontosan jól tudta, hogy nincs igaza. Egyszerűen csak élvezte, hogy felpaprikázhatja a boszorkányok kedélyét.  
– Piton, maga hihetetlen! – motyogta Hermione elképedve. – Állandóan ócsárolt engem, és most azt állítja, hogy nem is gondolta úgy…  
A bájitalmester visszafordult a lány felé, és enyhén oldalra billentett fejjel, tűnődve szemlélte Hermione kipirosodott arcát.  
–Igazából mi baja van, Granger?  
– Hogy mi bajom van? – Hermione egyetlen pillanat alatt elveszítette a hidegvérét. – Itt vagyok a volt barátom esküvőjén, aki ezt a hülye libát veszi el, és eljátszom, hogy viszonyom van magával, csak hogy ne ültessenek a gyerekasztalhoz! Úgy kell tennem, mintha nem azt az életet élném, mint amit élek.  
– Tényleg ezért ilyen ingerült? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi.  
A boszorkány kínjában elnevette magát. Persze, hogy nem ez a baja, de ha minden fejében kavargó gondolatot a férfira zúdítana, akkor Piton őrültnek nézné.  
– Én próbálok…  
– De ne próbálkozzon, ne csináljon semmit, mert nem akarom, hogy most kedves legyen, aztán majd ha visszamegyünk az iskolába, akkor megint úgy utáljon, mint azelőtt. Én igyekeztem összebarátkozni magával, szerettem volna jobban megismerni, mert szerintem maga egy izgalmas, jóképű férfi, de…  
– Jóképű? Annak tart? – Piton szája sarka megrándult.  
– Áh, hagyjuk, jellemző, hogy egyetlen szót ragad ki az egész mondanivalómból – legyintett a lány letörten. – Vegye úgy, hogy nem mondtam semmit.  
– Nézze, Granger… Hermione, a mi viszonyunk aligha volt barátinak nevezhető az elmúlt években, de ezt azért alakítottam így, mert magának semmi keresnivalója nem volt mellettem. Mellesleg soha nem állítottam, hogy utálnám.  
– TESSÉK?! Mi az, hogy semmi keresnivalóm nem volt maga mellett?  
– Tulajdonképpen mit akart tőlem? Mégis mit várt, mi fog történni?  
– Én csak meg akartam ismerni – szűrte a fogai között a lány.  
– Ugyan már! – emelte meg a hangját a férfi. – Egy volt halálfaló vagyok, aki a fél életét azzal töltötte, hogy másoknak kémkedett. Nem vagyok szórakoztató társasági ember. Bármit is akart, nem működött volna. Semmi olyat nem tudtam volna nyújtani, amire magának szüksége lehetett volna.  
– Azt nem tudhatja! – morogta a lány, és felkelt a padról.  
Piton lassan felállt, odalépett a lányhoz, az ujjával finoman az álla alá nyúlt, és nem engedte, hogy Hermione elkapja a pillantását.  
– De tudom, és higgye el, néha azt kívánom, bár ne az lennék, aki vagyok.

– Szóval itt vagytok! – sétált feléjük Ginny. – Minden rendben van?

SS/HG

Hermione meglepődve vette tudomásul, hogy most először életében bosszantja Ginny jelenléte, mert egy olyan pillanat varázsát törte meg, amiben talán nem lesz része megint. Piton végre kezdett megnyílni, és a lány ennek szívből örült, ám ahogy a vörös hajú boszorkány megjelent, újra visszafordult korábbi tartózkodó magatartásába.

– Történt valami? - tudakolta Hermione, és nagyon igyekezett, hogy a hangjából ne csendüljön ki, hogy most nem igazán látja szívesen a barátnőjét.

Ginny elmesélte a vitáját Harryvel. A vörös hajú lány kezdett aggódni, úgy érezte szorul a hurok a nyakuk körül, de egyszerűen nem volt szíve beavatni Hermionét a fogadásba, bár egyre inkább úgy látta, hogy nincs más választása. Már éppen belefogott volna a magyarázatba, amikor Piton alig észrevehetően megrázta a fejét. Ezért Ginny továbbra is elhallgatta a barátnője elől az igazságot, bár ez cseppet sem volt ínyére.  
Tartott egy pillanatnyi szünetet a beszámolójában, majd azzal a szomorú ténnyel folytatta, hogy Ron is kételkedni kezdett Hermione kapcsolatát illetően. Ennek persze már megint Harry volt az értelmi szerzője. Ginny meg tudta volna fojtani a férfit egy kanál vízben.

– Nem értem, mitől látszik hamisnak a viszonyunk – gondolkozott hangosan Hermione. – Mit kéne csinálnunk?  
– Talán nem fog tetszeni, ami mondani fogok… – kezdett bele Ginny tétován. – De külső szemmel nézve néha tényleg nem mindig tűnik túl bensőségesnek a kapcsolatotok.  
Ma reggel sem voltál hajlandó a professzor ülni – akadékoskodott tovább a Weasley lány. – A többiek ezen felbuzdulva… Na, jó, Harry ezen felbuzdulva elkezdte fűteni az ikreket és Ront. Szerinte valami nincs rendben veletek, és hidd el, hogy nem fog lenyugodni, hacsak nem bizonyosodik meg róla, hogy téved. A fél éjszakám arra ment rá, hogy megpróbáljam leállítani, de nem ment.  
Ginny nagyon szeretett volna segíteni, de ő mégsem noszogathatta a barátnőjét egyfolytában. Hibásnak érezte magát ebben az egészben, mert ha már a legelején őszinte lett volna Hermionéval, akkor ezt a színjátékot megspórolhatták volna. De mégis hogyan kellett volna a másik lány szemébe mondania, hogy mit tettek az állítólagos barátai?  
– Igazából miért nem ültél le Piton professzor mellé?  
– Azért, mert az éjjel… – Granger inkább elharapta a mondat többi részét.  
– Mi történt az éjjel? – csapott le a megjegyzésre a vörös hajú lány.  
– Nem érdekes, Miss Weasley! – szólt közbe Piton, egy figyelmeztető pillantást küldve a vörös hajú lány felé. – Köszönjük, hogy megosztotta velünk az aggályait, és oda fogunk figyelni a viselkedésünkre. Kérem, most hagyjon minket magunkra!

Ginny bólintott, majd elindult visszafelé az ösvényen.

Perselus sejtette, hogy el fog jönni a pillanat az ittlétük alatt, amikor kénytelen lesz átvenni az irányítást. Nyilvánvalóan ő volt a dominánsabb fél ebben a „kapcsolatban", ezért az ő kötelessége volt, hogy megteremtse azt a légkört Hermione számára, ahol kellően el tud lazulni. Belátta, hogy eddig ezzel nem nagyon foglalkozott, azt hitte, elég lesz, ha csak lustán átveti a lány vállán a karját párszor, de ez kevésnek bizonyult. Grangernek éreznie kell, hogy mellette áll, hogy nem fogja cserbenhagyni.

– Hermione, emlékszik még arra, mikor az intimitásról beszéltünk? – tudakolta Piton a távolba révedve.  
A lány, ha akarta volna, se tudta volna kiverni a fejéből azt a csókot, ami az egyik együtt töltött este alatt esett meg köztük. Bár igyekezett nem gondolni rá, képtelen volt elfelejteni. Akkor egy teljesen új oldaláról ismerte meg a bájitalmestert, egy lehengerlően magabiztos, sármos férfi mutatkozott be neki, aki pontosan tudta, mi kell egy nőnek. Szíve szerint akkor, ott belealélt volna Piton karjaiba, mint egy naiv, regénybéli hősnő, és lesütött szemmel azt rebegte volna neki, hogy csókolja meg újra és újra.  
– Valami rémlik – füllentette.  
Piton visszafordult hozzá, és szórakozottan elmosolyodott, mikor észrevette, hogy a lány beharapja a szája szélét.  
– Említettem már magának, mennyire rosszul hazudik… Szóval az ismereteit felfrissítvén, talán tanácsos lenne, ha kicsit elengedné magát a közelemben, és nem próbálna meg kibújni minden érintésem alól. Bízzon benne, Hermione, nem fogom cserbenhagyni, és igyekezni fogok, hogy a lehető legkellemesebben érezze magát mellettem, de ehhez szükségem van a közreműködésére.  
Hermione tanácstalanul nézett Pitonra. Nem tudta, hogyan kéne elengednie magát, mert még soha nem volt ilyen helyzetben, bár az igaz, hogy eddig nem viselkedett úgy, mint egy szerelmes nő, de a mentségére szolgált, hogy eddig nem is igazán volt még olyan kapcsolata, ahol igazán szerelemes lett volna a partnerébe. Volt pár futó kalandja az évek során, de soha nem tartott olyan sokáig, hogy az illetőt bemutassa a barátainak. Szomorú volt ezt bevallania saját magának, de talán Ronnal volt együtt a legtovább.

– Nem kér tőlem keveset… – vallotta be a lány. – Régebben könnyedén elengedtem magam a társaságában, de aztán… – Szomorúan elkapta a pillantását a férfi arcáról, és elharapta a mondat másik felét.  
– Nem kellett volna úgy bánnom magával, sajnálom. – Piton hangja őszintén csengett.  
– Tényleg, igazán sajnálja?  
– Higgye el, így van!

Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy a bájitalmester bármiért is elnézést kért tőle, és Hermione maga se hitte volna, hogy ilyen örömmel fogja eltölteni. Mintha egy hatalmas súlyt gördítettek volna le a szívéről. Máris könnyedebbnek érezte magát.

– Javaslom, hogy mi is menjünk vissza a többiekhez – zökkentette vissza Piton a jelenbe a lányt.  
– Rendben, menjünk vissza – mondta Hermione letörten.

Ahogy egymás mellett sétáltak, Piton finoman megérintette a lány karját, majd kérdőn nézett rá. Hermione először kicsit zavarban volt, de végül hagyta, hogy a férfi megfogja a kezét. Igazából nagyon is jó érzés volt a bőrén érezni a másik meleg érintését. A keze szinte eltűnt Piton kezében, ártatlannak és sebezhetőnek érezte magát, de mégis biztonságos érzés volt, hogy valaki fogja a kezét.  
– Csak nyugalom, Hermione, mellettem nem eshet bántódása – súgta a férfi bársonyos hangon, mikor a boszorkány egy pillanatra megtorpant. – Vigyázok magára.

A hatás nem is maradt el, Harry és Ron éppen azzal vádolták az ikreket, hogy beavatták Hermionét a fogadásba, mikor a lány megjelent az oldalán Pitonnal, megcélozva azt az asztalt, ahol Remus és Tonks ült, szó nélkül elsétáltak mellettük.  
Potter elképedve nézett rájuk, Fred és George pedig diadalittas pillantást küldött feléjük.

– Mondtam neked, hogy csak összekülönböztek valamin – közölte Ginny gonosz kis mosollyal az ajkán. – De te rögtön arról kezdtél el hadoválni, hogy nincs is köztük semmi.  
– Én…én…– Harry egyszerűen nem is tudta, mit mondhatna. Tényleg kezdte elhinni, hogy igaza van, és az utolsó szalmaszálba is belekapaszkodott volna, ha bebizonyíthatja, hogy Hermione és Piton valójában nincsenek együtt. Bár borzasztóan érezte magát ettől, de nem tehetett róla.  
– Csak egy kis összezördülés volt, de ahogy látom, már minden rendben. – A Weasley lány remekül szórakozott a barátja ostoba arckifejezésén.

Piton előzékenyen kihúzta a széket Hermionénak, és finoman megcirógatta a lány arcát, mikor leült. Ginny nagyon elégedett volt, pontosan erről beszélt, és szerinte még külön bűbájos volt, ahogy a barátnője szemlesütve belepirult a férfi érintésébe. Ha nem tudta volna, hogy az egész csak színjáték, akkor most ő is elhitte volna, hogy itt bizony valódi érzelmekről van szó.


	5. Chapter 5

5. fejezet

Bizonytalan érzések

**A fejezet erotikus részeket tartalmaz!**

A piknik viszonylag jó hangulatban telt, azt leszámítva, hogy Harry szinte le sem vette róluk a szemét, és Lavender egyfolytában fennhangon dicsértette magát a barátnőivel, amivel nem kevés gúnyos megjegyzést csalt ki a bájitalmesterből, de Hermione legalább jól szórakozott. Piton egész végig nagyon előzékeny volt, és Granger igyekezett elrejteni a csalódottságát, mert tudta, hogy minden kedves gesztus csak színjáték. Szerette volna, ha a férfi nem csak a megállapodásuk miatt ilyen szívélyes vele.

Minerva legalább annyira elégedett volt, mint Ginny. Az idős boszorkány aznap este, mikor meglátogatta a bájitalmestert, hogy tájékoztassa róla, már tud a megállapodásról, alaposan félrevezette a férfit. Miss Weasley valójában elég részletesen beavatta a tervbe.  
McGalagony mindennek tudatában is meg volt lepődve azon, hogy a Bájitalok Mestere mennyire meggyőzően játssza a szerepét. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy Perselus és Hermione képes lesz kijönni egymással, hiszen akármikor látta őket, folyton morogtak a másikra. De úgy látszott, eddig csak az volt a gond velük, hogy sehogyan sem találták meg a közös hangot.  
Meglehet, Perselus és a lány csak színészkedtek, de annyira jól csinálták, hogy az már egészen fantasztikus volt, és Minerva kezdett arra gondolni, hogy talán nem is minden „hamis" ebben az előadásban.

SS/HG

Hermione az éjjel legalább négyszer felriadt, mert egyfolytában attól rettegett, hogy akaratán kívül megint odafordult a férfihoz az ágyban. A délutáni beszélgetésük meglehetősen felkavarta, és már rettentően szégyellte magát, hogy ennyire kitárulkozott. Gyakorlatilag majdnem könyörgött Pitonnak, hogy adjon nekik egy esélyt. De most, hogy jobban belegondolt, talán valóban nem lenne a legjobb ötlet, ha tovább bonyolítanák kettőjük rendezetlen viszonyát. Még mindig nem tudta eldönteni, hányadán áll a férfival, a korábbi viselkedésének fényében most teljesen össze volt zavarodva. Éveken át rideg és elutasító volt vele a bájitalmester, és Hermione már lemondott arról, hogy ők valaha szót fognak érteni egymással. Miután a férfi mindent megtett azért, hogy elkerülje, a lány ennek megfelelően viselkedett. A közös étkezések és a tanári értekezletek kivételével szinte soha nem került a bájitalmester útjába, pedig nehezére esett lemondania Piton társaságáról. Szeretett együtt lenni Ginnyvel, de a barátnőjét egészen másfajta dolgok érdekelték, mint őt. Perselus intellektuálisan sokkal inspirálóbb volt, és szomorú szívvel gondolt vissza arra az időre, amikor a férfi még hajlandó volt megtűrni maga mellett. Élvezte a beszélgetéseiket, minden együtt töltött percet. Aztán valami megváltozott, és bár nagyon igyekezett, mégis rendre elárulta magát a férfi előtt. Nem tudott titkot csinálni átformálódott érzéseiből, és néha arra gondolt, talán ezzel érte el, hogy Piton végül megszakítson vele minden kapcsolatot.

SS/HG

Hermione mindig is tudta, hogy Lavender nem egészen normális, de most, hogy Ginny beállított a hálószobájába a kezében tartott, ruhának csúfolt valamivel, már biztos volt benne, hogy a barna hajú boszorkánynak elmentek otthonról.  
Piton szerencsére már egy órával korábban elment valahova. A lány nem kérdezte, hova tart a férfi, ő pedig nem tartotta fontosnak, hogy közölje vele.

– Ezt nem veszem fel! – jelentette ki Granger újfent. – Nevetségesen fogok festeni!  
Ginny szívből egyetértett vele, ő sem volt elragadtatva az iskolai uniformistól, amiről Brown az merte állítani, hogy csinos. Sokkal inkább közönséges volt a rövid rakott szoknya és a mélyen dekorált, szűk blúz. Ostobaság volt maskarába bújniuk csak azért, mert a menyasszony azt akarta.  
Ráadásul az egyik újonnan nyílt bárba akart menni, ami az Abszol úttól nem messze volt. Az utóbbi években gombamód szaporodni kezdtek a szórakozóhelyek a fiatal boszorkányoknak és varázslóknak, és nem mindegyik volt jó hírű. Hermione a maga részéről nem igazán szeretett volna egy olyan bárban üldögélni, ami tele van kétes kinézetű alakokkal, főleg, amikor úgy van felöltözve, mint egy kiskorú prostituált.

– Próbáld úgy felfogni a dolgot, mintha visszarepülnénk az időben, és újra a Roxfort falai között sétálnánk. – Ginny igyekezett pozitív nézőpontot keresni.  
– McGalagony professzor kitért volna a hitéből, ha ilyen rövid szoknyában látott volna meg minket az iskolában! – morogta Hermione. – Nézd csak meg, alig takarja el a hátsómat! – Odafogta maga elé a ruhadarabot, és valóban, szinte éppen csak elfedte a fehérneműjét.

A szoba ajtaja hirtelen kivágódott, és a küszöbön ott állt Lavender, a maga romlott valójában, aki már felöltötte ezt a nevetséges jelmezt, ráadásul sikerült még néhány lepkés hajcsattal megbolondítania a frizuráját, így már valóban úgy nézett ki, mint egy tizennégy éves szajha.  
– Még ma felöltöztök? – kérdezte Brown megrovóan. – Lassan indulni szeretnénk…  
– Alig múlt hét óra, én addig ki nem megyek az utcára ebben, míg nem lesz koromsötét! – közölte Hermione ellentmondást nem tűrően.  
– Pedig egy óra múlva elindulunk! Jól fogunk szórakozni, senkinek nem fog megártani egy kis móka.  
– Te sem gondolhatod komolyan, hogy mindannyian úgy öltözzünk fel, mintha még mindig csitrik lennénk! – Hermione szinte tajtékzott, és a legjobban az dühítette, hogy Brown a jelek szerint egyáltalán nem látott kivetnivalót a ruhában. Ráadásul ő fiatalabb korában sem jelent volna meg sehol ilyen ledéren öltözve, ennél ő jobb nevelést kapott.  
– Csak neked van vele gondod, mindenki más szó nélkül felöltözött.  
Granger nyelve hegyén volt, hogy csak azért, mert a többiek eszetlen libák, de inkább nem mondott semmit. – Ne legyél olyan besavanyodott, drágám. Jót fog tenni, hogy velünk töltöd az estédet. – Lavender lassan negédes mosolyra húzta a száját, majd kisétált a szobából.

Pár perccel később Ginny is elment készülődni, Hermione pedig magára maradt a kétségbeesésével. Akárhogy is szeretett volna, egyszerűen nem tudott jó képet vágni a dologhoz. Még fel sem vette a ruhát, de már tudta, hogy nem fogja jól érezni magát benne. Leült a fésülködőasztalhoz, hogy nekiálljon sminkelni, és csináljon valamit a szénaboglyához hasonlító hajával. Igazából tudta, hogy akármilyen csinosan kifestheti magát, ezek a rongyok úgyis elrontják majd a hatást.

Piton eléggé messze sétált a birtokon, elérte a kerítést, ami a másik telket választotta el a Weasley családétól. De hiába menetelt már vagy egy órája, nem tudta elűzni azt a sok zavaró gondolatot a fejéből. Kár volt tagadnia maga előtt, tetszett neki a lány. Nagyon is kedvére való lett volna, ha Hermione leheveredik mellé az ágyra, és szenvedélyes csókban forrnak össze. Pedig annyira küzdött az érzései ellen, hiszen egyszer már átesett ezeken Grangerrel kapcsolatban, és akkor hozott egy döntést.  
Amikor évekkel ezelőtt rájött, hogy Hermione többet remél tőle, mint barátságot, először örömmel töltötte el a felismerés. Ő is vágyott egy társra, és a lány minden kívánalmának megfelelt volna. De aztán rájött, hogy a reményei hiábavalóak, hiszen ő nem tudná boldoggá tenni. Annyi minden történt vele, olyan sok borzalmat élt át, hogy ez óhatatlanul rányomta bélyegét az életére. Egyszerűen nem rángathatta bele ebbe a lányt. Ezért aztán elhatározta, hogy elüldözi maga mellől Hermionét, mert mindkettőjüknek úgy lesz a legjobb, ha többé nem találkoznak. A mai napig emlékezett a lány zavart tekintetére és a könyörgő hangjára, ahogy egyre csak azt kérdezte, mi rosszat tett. Piton szíve szerint megmondta volna neki, hogy semmiről sem tehet, de tudta, ha magyarázkodásba fogna, még a végén azon kapná magát, hogy Hermione meggyőzi, nekik van közös jövőjük. Pedig nem volt. Sokáig nem látta viszont a lányt, és a lelke lassan megnyugvást talált, még akkor is, ha a magány majd szétfeszítette a szívét.  
Azonban az élet máshogy hozta… Átkozta Minervát, mikor a boszorkány közölte vele, felveszi Grangert az iskolába. Ennél rosszabbat nem is tudott elképzelni, minthogy nap-nap után ott legyen az orra előtt, akire vágyik, és akit ő saját maga küldött el az életéből. A lehető legridegebben bánt a barna hajú boszorkánnyal, gyakorlatilag olyan goromba volt vele, hogy néha már meg is sajnálta.

Amikor Ginny Weasley a segítségét kérte, először bolondnak nézte a lányt. Miért éppen őt akarja? Aztán rájött, hogy a vörös hajú boszorkányt sürgette az idő, és közel s távol ő volt az egyetlen férfi, aki szóba jöhetett. Az indítékai között jelentős szerepet játszott a szánalom. Valahogy jóvá akarta tenni, hogy ennyire mostohán bánt Grangerrel, de arra nem számított, hogy ilyen faramuci helyzetbe kerül a végén. Már nem tudta megmondani, mi az, amit megjátszik, és mi az, amit valóban érez. Teljesen összezavarodott, és képtelen volt eligazodni magán. Akárhányszor rámosolygott a lány, úgy érezte, mintha valaki ráült volna a mellkasára, és kiszorította volna a tüdejéből a levegőt. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy fog végződni ez az egész, de egyre inkább hajlott afelé, hogy felfedje magát a lány előtt, és elmagyarázza neki, miért bánt vele olyan lehetetlenül korábban. Hogy bánta-e korábbi viselkedését? Ez nem volt kérdés. Az első este, mikor a karjában tartotta Hermionét, rájött, milyen ostoba volt, és miről mondott le önként.

SS/HG

Hermione pontosan olyan közönségesnek érezte magát, mint ahogy festett. Hiába húzogatta lejjebb a szoknyája szélét, az még mindig nem fedte el a harisnyája csipkés részét. A blúz úgy feszült a mellén, hogy félő volt, elpattannak a gombok. A nyakkendő pedig már csak hab volt a tortán, mert akárhogyan babrált vele, minduntalan becsúszott a dekoltázsába. Felvette a fekete cipőjét, és lemondóan sóhajtott egyet.

Piton tíz perccel korábban visszatért a szobába, de nem szólt egy szót sem a készülődő lányhoz, csak felkapta a holmiját, és bevonult a fürdőszobába. Azt remélte, hogy Granger már nem lesz ott, mikor visszamegy a hálószobába, ám a lány ott ült a díványon, és a jelek szerint csak rá várt.

– Együtt kell mennünk, mert a sofőr elviszi Ron lakásába, miután én kiszálltam a bárnál – mondta a lány, miközben igyekezett úgy felállni, hogy a kabátját még azelőtt magára tudja kanyarítani, hogy a férfi meglátná. Eddig az ölében szorongatta a ruhadarabot, de most, hogy gyorsan bele akart bújni, elejtette a táskájával együtt.  
A hangzavarra Piton odafordult, és megpillantotta minden férfi titkos vágyálmát, egy pajzán diáklányt.  
– Egyetlen szót se szóljon! – ripakodott rá Hermione. – Lavender ostoba ötlete volt ez a jelmez!  
– Nos, nyugodt szívvel mondhatom, ha utcalánynak akart beöltöztetni mindenkit, akkor ez sikerült neki – közölte a férfi, miközben alaposan végigmérte a boszorkányt.

Hermione sértődötten ült be az autóba. Piton megjegyzése már igazán nem hiányzott neki, így is számított rá, hogy Brown kipécézi majd magának, mivel utolsónak érkezik a lánybúcsúra. Jó lett volna együtt szórakozni a barátaival, de mivel a bár tele lesz olyanokkal, akiket jóformán nem is ismer, erről a tervéről lemondhatott. Különben is sejtette, hogy a menyasszony magának fogja követelni az összes figyelmet, és egyfolytában ajnároztatni fogja magát a barátnőivel. De legalább Hermione annyit ihat a Brown család számlájára, amennyit csak akar. És biztosra vette, hogy nem fog megállni az első pohárnál, mert józanul nem is tudná elviselni ezt az őrült estét.

– Megérkeztünk, kisasszony! – szólt hátra a válla felett a sofőr.  
Hermione bizalmatlanul kinézett az ablakon. Az utca tele volt éneklő, táncoló emberekkel, akik egyik bárból a másikba botladoztak. Észrevett néhány hasonlóan „felöltözött" lányt, akik a _Szédült Macska_ nevű szórakozóhelyre sétáltak be, és miközben elhaladtak egy csoport fiatal varázsló előtt, kiérdemeltek néhány csípős megjegyzést a külsejüket illetően.  
– Jó szórakozást! – mondta Piton egy halvány mosoly kíséretében.  
– Biztosan nagyon fogom élvezni az estét – morogta vissza a lány.  
– Ne aggódjon, nem maga lesz az egyetlen, aki olyan helyen fogja tölteni az idejét, ahol nem akarja. – Piton a háta közepére sem kívánta Weasley legénybúcsúját, de Arthur kategorikusan kijelentette, hogy muszáj részt vennie rajta. Ron már nem volt ennyire szívélyes, ő a maga részéről szívesen lemondott volna a bájitalmester társaságáról.  
– Ha lehet, akkor ne átkozza meg Ront és Harryt…– kérte a lány, miközben kiszállt a kocsiból.

Hermione a fogát összeszorítva sétált végig a macskaköves úton, és igyekezett úgy lépkedni, hogy ne forduljon ki a bokája. A bárban odalépett a pulthoz, és útbaigazítást kért, mert sehol sem látta a többieket. A csapos egy díszes üveggel borított ajtóhoz irányította, mert a lánybúcsú a különteremben volt.  
Ahogy Granger belépett, a többiek ujjongva visítozni kezdtek, és gyakorlatilag pillanatok alatt lehámozták róla a kabátját. Ahogy elnézte, mindenki hasonlóan nevetségesen festett, mint ő, azzal a különbséggel, hogy Lavender szoknyája rózsaszínben pompázott.  
Csak fél órát késett, mégis úgy tűnt, a többi lány már nem az első koktélját kortyolgatja. Ginny intett felé, ott állt a bárpultnál Lunával együtt, akinek mindig ábrándos tekintete most különösen homályos volt.

– Rengeteg a leprikény itt a levegőben, biztosan a túlzott hőség miatt – mondta a szőke hajú lány köszönés helyett.  
– Neki meg mi baja van? – fordult Hermione Ginny felé.  
– Már kettőt lehúzott ebből – mutatta meg neki a vöröses folyadékkal teli poharat. – Mámoros szerelem a neve, és állati finom, meg kell kóstolnod!  
Hermione megvonta a vállát, majd leemelt egy poharat az odakészített tálcáról. Akármit megivott volna, ami eltompítja az érzékeit.  
– Te miért csak most jelentél meg? – kérdezte a boszorkány Lunától.  
– Eddig túrázni voltunk Neville-lel, a kétfejű görénynyulakat kerestük az Alpokban, de nem találtunk egyet sem. – Lovegood meglehetősen szomorúnak tűnt ettől a ténytől.  
– Majd legközelebb szerencsével jártok – vigasztalta Ginny, miközben rákacsintott Grangerre.

Lavender egy csapat vihogó lány kíséretében megindult feléjük, és Hermione már előre rettegett tőle, hogy újabb kelletlen kérdésekkel fogja zaklatni, amikor a díszes ajtó kitárult, és megjelent Piton. A kezében ott volt Hermione táskája, és idegesen kereste a pillantásával a lányt. De amint találkozott a tekintetük, Brown is észrevette a férfit, és hatalmasat rikoltva szinte odarohant hozzá. Belekarolt a bájitalmesterbe, és beljebb ráncigálta, közben idétlenül vihogott a többi lánnyal. Mind körbeállták a férfit, és poharat dugdostak az orra alá, azt kántálva, hogy igyon velük egyet.  
– Piton professzor, megsért, ha nem iszik meg egy pohárkával a tiszteltemre! – biggyesztette le a száját Lavender.  
– Sajnos nem maradhatok, már várnak rám, csak Hermione táskáját hoztam vissza – magyarázkodott a férfi.  
– Milyen lovagias, ugye, lányok? – vihogott Brown.

Luna szélesen elmosolyodott.  
– Hermione, Piton egy úriember, idehozta a táskádat.  
– Nem kell rögtön elalélni! – feddte meg Ginny. – Az úriember is vadállat, csak tovább tud várni!  
Granger nagyra nyílt szemekkel nézett a barátnőjére. Úgy tűnt, az alkohol már komoly hatással volt a vörös hajú boszorkányra.

– Igyon velünk egyet, Piton professzor!  
– Tudjuk, hogy akarja! – harsogták a többiek.  
– Nagyon csábító ajánlat, de…  
– Nincs több de, innia kell! – jelentette ki Lavender.  
Hermione csak elhúzta a száját, de Ginny meglehetősen élvezte a jelentet, amint a morózus bájitaltan professzort egy tucatnyi lengén öltözött, kapatos boszorkány veszi körül, ő pedig szemlátomást azt se tudja, hova ne nézzen, mivel egyikük bujábban festett, mint a másik. Perselus bármerre fordult, mindenhol valaki dekoltázsa tárult a szeme elé, és férfi legyen a talpán, aki ne használta volna ki a kínálkozó helyzetet. Döbbenten vette tudomásul, hogy egykori tanítványai bizony kacérkodnak vele, egyik-másik még végig is simított a karján vagy éppen a mellkasán, egészen kínos helyzetbe hozva ezzel a varázslót.

– Azért azt el kell ismerni, hogy Piton nagyon vadító ebben a sötétkék öltönyben, a nadrág úgy feszül a fenekén, hogy azt nem lehet nem észrevenni! – mondta Ginny kuncogva.  
– Te mennyit ittál eddig? – kérdezte Hermione megbotránkozva.  
Még soha azelőtt nem hallotta így beszélni a barátnőjét, főleg nem Pitonról. De az utóbbi pár napban Hermione kénytelen volt belátni, hogy a férfi vonzereje bizony hatással van a nőkre, és tényleg úgy tűnt, hogy diákéveik alatt kivétel nélkül minden boszorkány szívesen legeltette a férfin a szemét, már amikor nem hordta le őket a sárga földig az órai teljesítményük miatt.  
– Még nem sokat ittam, de ma nem fogom magam vissza! – felelte a vörös hajú lány a vállát vonogatva.  
– A professzor tényleg kellemes látványt nyújt, alig tudom elhinni, hogy ti együtt vagytok – lépett oda Hermione másik oldalára Luna. – Mikor Ginny elmondta nekem, azt hittem, csak viccel.  
– Bizony, szép díszpéldányt fogott ki magának a mi Hermionénk – incselkedett a Weasley lány.  
– Ginny, fejezd be! – szólt rá Hermione idegesen.

Piton végül belátta, hogy Grangernek esze ágában sincs a segítségére sietni, és nem fog tudni addig elszabadulni innen, míg meg iszik valamit ezzel a zsibongó boszorkányhaddal. Lavender odalibbent a csaposhoz, és rendelt egy pohár méregerős whiskyt a férfinak, majd úgy vitte vissza Pitonnak a poharat, mintha valami értékes kincset tartana a kezében. Amikor a férfi a szájához emelte a poharat, a lányok egyszerre kiáltottak fel.  
– Tósztot akarunk!  
A bájitalmesternek már csak ez hiányzott. Mi a fenét mondhatna ezeknek a megvadult boszorkányoknak? Fordult jobbra, fordult balra, de olyan szorosan vették körül a lányok, hogy tudta, nincs menekvés.  
Ginny nevetve vonta oda magához Hermionét.  
– Ezek a felajzott boszorkák mindjárt szétkapják a drága jó professzort.  
Hermione maga is jól látta, mennyire illetlenül viselkedett egyik-másik lány, és tagadhatatlanul fellobbant benne a féltékenység lángja. Hirtelenjében birtokolni akarta a férfit, karon ragadni, és kirobogni vele a bárból azt harsogva, hogy el a kezekkel, ő az enyém!  
– Professzor, csak magára várunk! – szólította fel Lavender újfent a férfit.  
A bájitalmester lassan belekortyolt az italába, megköszörülte a torkát, majd olyan bársonyos hangon szólalt meg, hogy a körülötte álló lányok majdnem elaléltak.  
– Igyunk Miss Brownra, aki megmutatta, hogy nem létezik lehetetlen. Olyan akaraterővel rendelkezik, mint kevesen. Hiszen, történhetett bármi, végül is csak sikerült elhurcolnia Ron Weasleyt az oltárig. A menyasszonyra!– A hatás nem maradt el, egyszerre vagy tizenöt lány emelte a poharát a magasba visítozva, és ha lehetett növelni Piton ázsióját a szemükben, akkor most már szinte félistennek tartották. Hermione teljesen ledöbbent azon, hogy valószínűleg csak ő érezte a férfi szavai mögött megbúvó gúnyt és iróniát.

A bájitalmester nagy nehezen kiszabadult az őt körbefogó lányok közül, majd odalépett Hermionéhoz, és a kezébe nyomta a táskáját. A boszorkány csak felvonta a szemöldökét.  
– Jól szórakozik? – kérdezte pikírten.  
– Az nem kifejezés – gúnyolódott a férfi.  
– Maga aztán tud meglepetést okozni, professzor, hirtelenjében egy tucatnyi rajongója lett – jegyezte meg Ginny vigyorogva.  
– Azt mondja, Miss Weasley? – kérdezett vissza a férfi szkeptikusan, halványan elmosolyodva.  
– Segítek távozni, mielőtt lecibálják rólad a nadrágod – morogta Hermione, majd elkezdte az ajtó felé kormányozni a férfit. Ott búcsút intett neki, mire a többi lány egyöntetűen felhördült.  
– Miféle köszönés volt ez? – kérdezte az egyik volt hugrabugos boszorkány.

Hermione ijedten pillantott a férfira, de Piton tökéletesen ura volt a helyzetnek. Hirtelen magához vonta a lányt, végigsimított a derekán, és olyan puhán csókolta meg, hogy Hermione gyomrában ezernyi pillangó kelt életre. A boszorkányok üdvrivalgásban törtek ki, és még egy csókot követeltek. Grangernek valami megmagyarázhatatlan módon megjött a bátorsága, talán a koktél kezdte kifejteni a hatását, talán csak úgy érezte, itt a vissza nem térő alkalom. Átkarolta a férfi nyakát, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta, de olyan hevesen, hogy a bájitalmester megtántorodott, és nekidőlt a falnak. Hermione szeme le volt csukva, így nem vette észre, hogy a férfi szintén behunyta a szemét, és teljes testével átadta magát a csóknak. Bár Piton korábban azt mondta, soha nem hunyja le a szemét, most képtelen lett volna nem beleélni magát ebbe a gyönyörűséges érzésbe.

– Mélységesen meg vagyok döbbenve, ez aztán csók volt a javából! – pimaszkodott Ginny pár perccel később, mikor Hermione visszabotorkált a bárpulthoz, és azon nyomban megivott egy koktélt.

SS/HG

Perselus még soha korábban nem vett részt legénybúcsún, bár az is igaz, hogy barátokban sem bővelkedett soha, akik elhívhatták volna ilyen mulatságokra. Ahogy elnézte Weasleyt, amint sorra dönti magába a whiskyt, úgy vélte, nem veszített sokat azzal, hogy eddig kimaradt az életéből az ilyesfajta szórakozás.  
Igazából szánta a vörös hajú varázslót. Most, hogy többször volt alkalma „beszélgetni" a jövendőbeliével, rájött, hogy ilyen nőt még neki se kívánna.  
Ahogy körbejárta a rémes ízléssel berendezett lakást, ami minden bizonnyal Miss Brown keze nyomát viselte magán, egyre csak azon töprengett, hogy vajon Weasley örömében vagy bánatában iszik-e ennyit. Az mindenesetre remekül elszórakoztatta, hogy Potter hatalmas ostobaságokat szónokolt a házasság ellen. Olyan volt, mintha már egy földön fekvő embert rugdosna.  
De bármennyire mulatatta két egykori diákja bárgyúsága, a gondolatai rendre elkalandoztak. Egyszerűen nem tudta kiverni a fejéből a csókot, amit Hermionéval váltott alig fél órával ezelőtt. Vissza akart menni, és magához ragadni a lányt, hogy újra és újra a száján érezze a lány puha ajkait. A mai sétája alkalmával számtalanszor megkérdezte magától, mi is ez az egész? Még mindig a szerepét játssza, vagy az már túlnőtt rajta? A csóktól sem lett okosabb, inkább minden még zavarosabb lett.

– Az én időmben még nem így mentek a dolgok – lépett oda Pitonhoz Mr. Weasley, akaratlanul is kizökkentve a bájitalmestert a gondolataiból. – Amikor én feleségül kértem Mollyt, tudtam, hogy rendes lány, és az esküvőig olyan ártatlanságban hagytam, ahogy csak tőlem tellett.  
Piton belegondolt, hány vörös hajú gyerek született ebből a házasságból, és szórakozottan állapította meg, hogy Molly ártatlansága kifizetődő volt a nászéjszaka után.  
– A fiaim rendre rossz lányt választanak maguknak, bár szavamra, Bill azért mégiscsak bebizonyította nekünk, hogy a felesége jóravaló boszorkány, még akkor is, ha rémesen el van kényeztetve. – Arthur valóban szomorúnak látszott, amiért Ron házasodni készül.  
– Úgy vettem észre, hogy a családod… Hogy is mondjam, nem igazán fogadta el Miss Brown jelenlétét – jegyezte meg a bájitalmester.  
– Csak azt ne mondd, hogy te ezen csodálkozol, Perselus – mosolyodott el halványan a vörös hajú varázsló.  
– Ezt egy szóval sem állítottam. A kisasszony vajmi keveset változott az iskolás évei óta. – Gúnyos megjegyzése kicsit jobb kedvre derítette Arthurt, de csak arra az időre, míg újra eszébe nem jutott, hogy bizony jövőbeli menyéről van szó.

Ron mindeközben szinte megállás nélkül ivott, és már alig volt képes értelmes szavakat formálni a szájával. Harry sem volt éppen a helyzet magaslatán, de még így ittasan sem volt mersze kimondani, amit igazából gondolt. Micsoda nevetséges helyzetbe került. Gyáván megfutamodik egy egyszerű vallomás elől, holott kiált minden idők legsötétebb varázslója ellen, most mégsem tette meg azt, amit meg kellett volna. Ahogy ránézett a legjobb barátjára, egyszerűen nem volt szíve megmondani neki, hogy Lavenderen kívül akár még a Vasorrú bába is szerencsésebb választás lenne nősülés szempontjából.

– Az egész világ megőrült – morogta az orra alatt Weasley. – Hermione se normális.

Piton érdeklődve vonta fel a szemöldökét. Egy lépéssel közelebb ment a kanapén ülő két férfihoz.

Fred és George háttal ültek, így nem látták, hogy a bájitalmester hallótávolságon belül van, Harryt, aki viszont látta a férfit, már egyáltalán nem érdekelte, hogy Piton mit hall a beszélgetésükből.

– Megeszem az esküvői beszédemet reggelire, ha ez az egész romantikázás valódi Piton és Hermione között – dohogta. – Engem nem vesz hülyére, valami nagyon hibádzik ebben a történetben.  
– Valóban úgy gondolja, Potter? – kérdezte sötéten Piton.  
Fred ijedten ugrott meg ültében, George pedig igyekezett úgy összehúzni magát, hogy szinte ne is látszódjon, hogy ott van. Nem hiányzott neki, hogy Piton leátkozza a fejét mérgében. Ha már túlélte a háborút, akkor nem az öccse legénybúcsúján kívánt megválni az életétől.  
– Igen! – szegte fel Harry az állát dacosan, és egy pillanatra sem kapta el a pillantását a bájitalmester arcáról, pedig a férfi olyan veszedelmesen méregette, hogy minden jóérzésű ember megfutamodott volna.  
– Öntsünk tiszta vizet a pohárba! – csapta oda a lábát a földhöz.  
– Ahogy óhajtja – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi.  
– Mi arra fogadtunk, hogy Hermione egyedül jön el az esküvőre, az ikrek pedig arra, hogy kísérővel érkezik. Ginny hallotta az egészet és…  
Pitont meglepte, hogy Potter ennyi alkohol elfogyasztása után is tud viszonylag tisztán gondolkozni. Ha nem vetette volna meg szívből, még elismerést is ki tudott volna váltani belőle a fiatal férfi.  
– És?  
– Erre maga megjelenik vele az fogadáson, és mindenkinek előadják, hogy van maguk között valami.  
– Nekünk ehhez semmi közünk – vetette közbe gyorsan George.  
– Így van, mi tartottuk a szánkat! – helyeselt Fred.  
– De Ginny lehet, hogy már nem volt ennyire fair – acsarkodott Harry. – Az is érdekes, hogy maga nem is lepődik meg…  
Piton megvetően horkantott. Még Potter beszél fairségről, miután ilyen ocsmány fogadást kötött a barátnőjére? A pofátlanság netovábbja volt, hogy még neki állt feljebb.  
– Akármit is gondol, tévedésben él – jegyezte meg a bájitalmester közönyös hangon.  
– Igazán? – hökkent meg Harry.  
– A fogadása pedig azért nem lep meg, mert magától nem is vártam mást!

Ezzel a végszóval elindult az előszobába, magához vette a kabátját, és elhagyta Ronald Weasley förtelmes lakását. A sofőr lent várt rá a parkolóban, de nem akart beszállni a kocsiba. Visszaküldte az Abszol út közelében lévő bárhoz, hogy vegye fel Hermionét, ha majd kiszórakozta magát. Ki akarta szellőztetni a fejét, ezért inkább sétált. Keresett egy kihalt sikátort, majd visszahoppanált a Weasley birtok határára. Elég volt neki ennyi „izgalom" egy estére.

Bár titkon remélte, hogy a lány már visszaérkezett Lavender partijáról, a közös szobájuk üresen várta. Lassan kezdett el levetkőzni, majd vett egy hosszú, forró zuhanyt. Megigazította az ágyon a párnákat, majd kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, és folytatta a Bájitalszemle olvasását, amit még az oda úton kezdett el.

SS/HG

Hermione az ötödik koktél után már feleslegesnek tartotta, hogy megpróbálja számon tartani, hogy mennyit iszik. A pincér szinte megállás nélkül rohangált az asztalok között, mert úgy tűnt, ma este minden boszorkány meglehetősen szomjas. Granger idült mosollyal az ajkán gondolt vissza arra a csókra, amit nem sokkal ezelőtt váltott Pitonnal. Maga sem értette, hogy tudta ennyire levetkőzni a gátlásait, de nem bánta meg, hogy ennyire merész volt.  
Egy óra elelteltével a tetemes mennyiségű alkohol hatására sem volt képes tovább elviselni Lavender szakadatlan nyávogását és a barátnői idegesítő vihogását. Még egy utolsó pohárkával megivott, hogy legyen elég bátorsága, mert amire most készült, ahhoz kétség kívül kellett némi mersz.  
Megpuszilta Ginnyt majd Lunát is, és szépen csendben eloldalgott a bárból.

Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a férfi már a házban van-e vagy sem, és nem is tudta eldönteni, hogy mi lenne a jobb, ha Piton már fent lenne a szobában vagy sem. Még soha azelőtt nem csábított el senkit, és úgy vélte, valószínűleg nevetségessé fogja magát tenni, de ez most nem számított. Végre elszánta magát, hogy a tettek mezejére lép.

– Oh, hát már visszajött? – torpant meg az ajtóban, mikor észrevette az ágyon olvasó férfit.  
– A barátai hamar az idegeimre mentek – felelte Piton. – Na, és ön?  
– Lavender már elviselhetetlen volt – közölte Hermione, majd amilyen magabiztosan csak tudott megindult a fürdőszoba irányába.  
Piton észrevette, hogy a lány kissé kapatos, de ezt még nem találta megbocsáthatatlan bűnnek. Jóllehet, ki nem állhatta, ha egy nő lerészegedett, mert illett tudni, hogy hol van az a bizonyos határ. De úgy látta, Granger még messze van a részegségtől.  
Várta, hogy meghallja a zuhanyrózsából zubogó víz hangját, arra számított, hogy a lány megfürdik, majd lefekszik aludni. A csókról pedig nem fognak beszélni. Nem is volt olyan nagy dolog, legalábbis ezzel nyugtatgatta magát, hiszen ő maga mondta a boszorkánynak, hogy esetleg szükség lesz az ilyesfajta intimitásra, ha hitelesek akarnak maradni. Ámbár most mégis sajnálta, hogy mindez csak a színjáték része volt.

Hermione nekinyomta a homlokát a hideg csempének, lehunyta a szemét, és vett pár mély lélegzetet. Mantraként ismételgette magában, hogy most szépen kimegy, és néhány elcsépelt mondattal a férfi tudtára adja, hogy vele szeretné tölteni az éjszakát. Mi lehet a legrosszabb, ami történhet? El is utasíthatja, ami igen kínos lenne, de végül is nem ez lenne az első eset, hogy Piton lerázza magáról a közeledését.  
_Szedd össze magad, Hermione!_ – motyogta magában, majd kihúzta magát, és a tükör felé fordult. Letörölte a szeme alá összegyűlt festéket, az ujjaival átfésülte a haját, megigazította magán a ruhát, majd kinyitotta az ajtót.

Rátámaszkodott az ajtó melletti komódra, és kibújt a cipőjéből. Piton lopva ránézett az újságja fölött. Hermione megnyalta kiszáradt ajkait, majd lassan odasétált az ágyhoz, és ráhelyezte a kezét a paplanra. Piton most már meg sem próbált úgy tenni, mint aki olvas. Hermione négykézlábra ereszkedett, és apránként araszolni kezdett a férfi felé.

– Mire készül? – vonta fel bal szemöldökét a férfi, mikor a lány arca már csak centiméterekre volt tőle.  
– Mégis mit gondol? – kérdezett vissza a lány hetykén.  
A lábát átvetette Pitonon, és beleült az ölébe, majd várt. Azt már bíztató jelnek vette, hogy a férfi nem tessékelte le magáról azonnal. A csend kezdett egyre kínosabbá válni, végül a férfi megszólalt.  
– Biztos vagy te ebben? – kérdezte rekedten.  
Hermione lágyan elmosolyodott, és bólintott. Megfogta a férfi kezét, az arcához emelte, és egymás után belecsókolt Piton tenyerébe. A bájitalmester egy pillanatra alig kapott levegőt.  
Granger olyan hívogatóan nézett rá, a tekintetéből őszinte vágyódás sugárzott, Piton meg akarta védeni saját magától, mert talán hibát követnek el, de bizsergő ágyéka jelezte, már talán túl késő. Végigcirógatta a boszorkány arcát, majd kezei megállapodtak a tarkóján, és finoman odahúzta magához egy csókra, hogy elhallgattassa a lelkében dübörgő nyugtalanságot. Hermione először csak óvatosan, szinte már félve viszonozta a csókot, majd pár pillanat elteltével egyre bátrabb lett. A gátlásai tovaszálltak, és csak az ösztöneire hagyatkozott, amik azt súgták neki, megbízhat a férfiban, és hagyhatja, hogy elsodorja az a sóvárgás, amit oly sokáig eltemetett magában.  
A férfi gyengéden beletúrt a boszorkány hajába, majd végigsimított a hátán, és arra ösztökélte, hogy húzódjon hozzá még közelebb. Percekig csókolóztak egyre szenvedélyesebben, forróbban, a bájitalmester szinte teljesen birtokba vette a lányt, hagyta, hogy mindketten elmerüljenek az érzékiség mélységes, veszélyes tengerében, míg végül a lány levegőért kapkodva kicsit távolabb húzódott.

– Meglepettnek látszol – kuncogott a boszorkány.  
– Nem az volt a célod, hogy lehengerelj? – húzta halvány mosolyra a száját a férfi.  
– Szeretem, mikor mosolyogsz… Azt is szeretem, ahogy most rám nézel…  
Miközben beszélt, komótosan elkezdte kigombolni a férfi pizsama felsőjét, és odahajolva apró csókokkal hintette be a ruha alól felsejlő sápadt, izmos mellkast.  
– Szeretem a hangodat… Bársonyos, kellemesen bizsergető, titokzatos…

Piton élesen beszívta a levegőt, mikor a lány a nadrágja anyagán keresztül megcsókolta meredező férfiasságát, majd lágyan végigsimított rajta. Ránézett a bájitalmesterre mindkettőjük tekintetében ott lappangott a vágyódás. Hermione újfent a férfi nem elhanyagolható méretű péniszének akarta szentelni a figyelmét, de Piton nem hagyta, hogy visszabukjon az ölébe. Túl lassú, és kínzó volt számára ez a játék, át akarta venni az irányítást, érezni akarta a lány bőrét a keze alatt, megízlelni. Akarnokságának nem tudott parancsolni, beteljesülést követelő vágyai hajszolták őt.  
Egy hirtelen mozdulattal ráfordította a lányt az ágyra, majd kapkodva végleg megszabadult a pizsama felsőjétől. Hermione ráérősen simított végig a férfi mellkasán, mialatt Piton lehelet finom csókokkal hintette be a nyakszirtjét.  
– Ideje, hogy levedd ezt a maskarát – oldotta meg a lány nyakkendőjét, majd akkurátus mozdulatokkal, szinte pillanatok alatt kibújtatta a blúzából és a szoknyájából is.  
A lány leírhatatlanul szép és kívánatos volt, ahogy mámoros mosollyal az ajkán ott feküdt alatta, csak az ő érintésére várva.

Piton tüzesen csókolta Hermionét, miközben keze felfedezőútra indult a lány testén a mellkasától, le egészen a fenekéig, majd vissza, és végül megállapodott a mellén. Lehámozta róla a melltartót, mert csak ez a bosszantó kis ruhadarab szabott gátat annak, hogy ajkaival és nyelvével megízlelhesse a boszorkány sima, bársonyos bőrét. Granger háta kicsit megemelkedett, még jobban hozzá akarta préselni magát a férfihez, kezeivel az éjfekete hajtincsek közé nyúlt, és ajkait jóleső sóhaj hagyta el a férfi odaadó kényeztetésének hála. A bájitalmester apránként borította be csókokkal a lány egész testét, hosszú vékony ujjaival érzékien cirógatta.  
Hermione kicsit megemelte a csípőjét, hogy a férfi könnyedén lehúzza róla az alsóneműjét, majd combjait engedelmesen széttárta, és üdvözölt sóhajjal jutalmazta a férfi forró nyelvét a szemérmén. Majd megőrült, annyira vágyott Perselusra. Ezernyi érzés szabadult fel benne, és az öröm futótűzként cikázott át a testén, mikor a férfi gondos kényeztetésének hála elérte a kielégülés. A lány egész teste elzsibbadt, és ennek a jóleső bizsergésnek a hatására úgy érezte, centiméterekkel az ágy felett lebeg.  
– Gyere ide – kérte szelíden Perselust, és magához vonta egy újabb vágytól túlfűtött csókra. A férfi száján érezni a saját ízét valami fantasztikus vágyhullámot indított el benne. Finoman megmozdította a csípőjét, majd egyik lábát rákulcsolta a férfi derekára, mozdulatai szinte követelték, hogy Piton tegye magáévá.  
– Annyira vágyom rád… – duruzsolta elhalóan, mikor Perselus lüktető, duzzadt pénisze végre utat talált forró, nedves ölében.  
A Bájitalok Mestere kényelmes tempóban mozgott, nem sietett el semmit, a lehető legtovább élvezni akarta ezt a mámorító pillanatot. Nem tudott másra gondolni, csak a lányra, és állhatott volna körülöttük akár húsz pálcáját rájuk szegező bosszúszomjas halálfaló, most akkor sem lett volna képes megszakítani ezt az aktust. Inkább halt volna meg a lány ölelésében, minthogy lemondjon erről a csodálatos és szép élményről.  
Minél jobban gyorsított a lökésein, a lány annál sűrűbben sóhajtozott, csípőjével átvette a férfi ritmusát, és vele együtt ringatózott az ágyon. Piton számára megszűnt az idő, nem létezett más csak ő és Hermione, szinte nem is érzékelte a külvilágot. Érezte, hogy közel van a beteljesülés káprázatos pillanata, és azt kívánta, bárcsak elodázhatná még egy kicsit, de ahogy Hermione az ő nevét ismételgette oly lágyan, édesen, és miképpen a lélegzete el-elakadt néhány pillanatra, tudta, hogy az orgazmus észveszejtő erővel fog lecsapni rájuk.  
A lány öle összerándult, nyaka megfeszült, és ajkát elhagyta még néhány utolsó fülledt, gyönyörteljes sóhaj, majd Perselust is magával ragadta a végzet.

SS/HG

A falon lógó óra ütemes kattogásán kívül semmi más nesz nem hallatszott a szobában, ahogy ott feküdtek egymás karjában, lustán cirógatva a másik hátát. Hermione tíz perce képtelen volt abbahagyni a mosolygást, olyan nagyon boldog volt. Perselus időről-időre megcsókolta, már nem olyan szenvedélyesen, mint korábban, inkább puhán, játékosan.

Volt abban valami földöntúli szépség, ahogy most pihentek ölelkezve a paplan alatt. Hermione talán még soha életében nem engedte el magát így, még nem tárulkozott ki ennyire senkinek. Tudta, hogy biztonságban van a férfi karjaiban, megnyugtató érzéssel töltötte el az érintése, és olyan természetes volt számára minden mozdulata, mintha mindig is együvé tartoztak volna.  
Nagyon jó érzés volt, hogy a férfi nem élt vissza a bizalmával, kiadta magát neki, de Piton nem használta ki, nem csupán csak elvette, amit akart, hanem óvón, féltőn szerette egész végig.

– Csodálatos voltál… Mind a háromszor – vigyorgott a lány.  
Piton gyöngéden belecsókolt Hermione nyakába, majd ajkaival végigsimított a vállán.  
– Részemről volt a gyönyörűség, Miss Granger, ha lehetne, akkor most legalább kétezer ponttal jutalmaznám meg a Griffendél házat.  
– Na, és mivel magyaráznád Minervának a hirtelen támadt jóindulatodat? – tudakolta a lány pimaszul. – Csak nem mesélnéd el neki a szeretkezésünket?  
– Egy igazi úriember soha nem beszéli ki a partnerét. – Piton pillantásában játékos fény gyulladt. – Fantasztikusan érzem veled magam.  
– Én is… – Hermione arcán egy másodpercre átsuhant az aggodalom, amit nem tudott elrejteni a férfi elől.  
– Mi a baj, mi aggaszt? – simított végig a lány karján.  
Granger tépelődve beharapta az alsó ajkát. Ki merje-e mondani, ami a szívét nyomja, vagy azzal elrontaná ezt a pillanatot? Olyan törékenynek tűnt ez a varázs, mi lesz, ha egyetlen meggondolatlan mondatával véget vet neki?  
Piton, mintha csak olvasott volna a gondolataiban, megnyugtató szavakat mormolt a fülébe, majd lágy csókot hintett a lány homlokára.  
– Az esküvő után, mikor visszamegyünk a kastélyba, mi… – Olyan bután hangzott ez a mondat, nem akart ő semmilyen ígéretet kicsikarni a férfiből, nem kívánta megesketni, hogy innentől hű lesz hozzá, és oltalmazni fogja. De szeretett volna tisztában lenni a továbbiakkal, még akkor is, ha a mostani helyzet tökéletesen elég volt számára. – Lesz egyáltalán olyan, hogy mi?

Piton elodázva a választ inkább megcsókolta a lányt, hosszasan ízlelgette az ajkait, majd nyelvével végigsimított Hermione száján, aki készségesen viszonozta a gesztust.

– Szeretném, hogy legyen, de ez az egész nagyon bonyolult…  
– Nem akarok rád akaszkodni vagy valami ilyesmi! – húzódott kicsit távolabb a lány. – Nem erőltetek rád semmit, megértem, ha inkább visszatérnél a hivatalos kapcsolatunkhoz.  
– Megértenéd? – vonta fel enyhén a szemöldökét a férfi.  
– Igazából, nem… – ismerte el a boszorkány kissé elpirulva.

Perselus ezek után már képtelen lett volna úgy viselkedni a lánnyal, mint azelőtt. Hogy is bánhatna vele megint gorombán és igazságtalanul, mikor ilyen gyönyört szereztek egymásnak az elmúlt órákban. Hosszú idő óta nem élvezte így a szeretkezést, most nem pénzért vásárolt szerelmet, hanem tiszta, szabad akaratból, mindenfajta érdekektől mentesen kapta meg, és ezt nagy becsben tartotta. Bizalmat kapott, megértést, gyöngédséget. Nem is tudta, hogy mennyire hiányzott ez az életéből, míg most át nem élte. Nem, nem akart visszatérni régi önmagához, de nem tudott csak úgy egyik pillanatról a másikra megváltozni. Viszont biztos volt benne, hogy valaminek a kezdetén vannak, és bízott benne, hogy a folytatás az elmúlt órákhoz hasonlóan mámorító, édes, szenvedélyes és tüzes lesz.

– Kis lépésekben haladjunk, ne siessünk el semmit – javasolta Perselus, kíváncsian fürkészve a lány reakcióját. – Nem akarom elrontani, ezúttal szeretnélek igazán megismerni, és megpróbállak olyan közel engedni magamhoz, amennyire ezt a természetem engedi.

Hermione szélesen elmosolyodott. Ez neki már több mint elég volt. A bájitalmester szájából azt hallani, hogy közel akarja engedni magához, jóformán felért egy szerelmi vallomással.

– Rendben van, kis lépések, ez nekem is megfelel. – Hermione feltámaszkodott a könyökére, és odahajolt a férfihoz, hogy levadásszon egy csókot, aztán még egyet és még egyet…

A hajnali napsugár halványan átszűrődött a függöny anyagán, és kedvesen megcirógatta a paplan alól felsejlő meztelen bőrüket, ahogy elégedetten szuszogva aludtak egymást ölelve. Egyiküknek sem kellett kimondani az éjjel, így is tudták, hogy ez nem színjáték volt, ez nem csak egy illúzió részét képezte. Az érintések, a sóhajok, a nyögések, a csókok valódiak voltak. A felszabadult érzelmek, az érzékeiket elhomályosító vágy valóságos volt. Piton akarta Hermionét és viszont. A sorsuk végül megpecsételődni látszott.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Fejezet

Minden, ami hűséggel kezdődik, árulással ér véget

Harry kótyagos fejjel ébredt, alig tudta kinyitni a szemét, de mikor mégis sikerült neki, akkor első döbbenetében nem is tudta megmondani, hogy került Ron lakásának padlójára. Ahogy körbefordult ültében, észrevette, hogy a szoba tele van hangosan hortyogó Weasley ifjakkal. Legjobb barátja az egyik díványon hasalt, bal keze lelógott a földre, a feje alatt lévő párnán vékony nyálcsík jelezte, hogy mindvégig nyitott szájjal aludt. A másik kezével szorosan magához ölelte a borosüveget. Harry elbotorkált a fürdőszobába, hideg vízzel többször megmosta az arcát, majd visszaillesztette az orrára a szemüvegét. Borzalmas látvány fogadta, mikor a tükörbe nézett. Kezét újra a csap alá dugta, és inni próbált, de mikor odahajolt a vízsugárhoz, hirtelen belé hasított a felismerés. Tegnap este erősen ittasan olyasmiket mondott Pitonnak, amiket nem lett volna szabad. Hogy lehetett ennyire ostoba? Már most tudta, ha mindez kiderül, akkor abból olyan botrány lesz, amilyet még nem látott a világ.

SS/HG

Piton jókedvű volt… Ez a meglehetősen szokatlan érzés akkor sem múlt el, mikor felkelt az ágyból, és lement reggelizni. Akkor is makacsul ott ragadt a tudatában, valahányszor Minerva heccelni próbálta az asztalnál, vagy amikor Remus és Arthur tartotta szóval a reggeli befejeztével. Bár a téma számára kissé érdektelen volt, valahogy a politika soha nem kötötte le, meglehet azért, mert az elmúlt húsz évben nem igazán volt ideje mélyebben foglalkozni ezzel a témával, miközben kémkedett, vagy éppen meglehetősen gyenge képességű diákjait oktatta.  
Szerencsésen elnyomott néhány mosolyt, ahogy visszagondolt az elmúlt éjszakára, azért az mégsem járta volna, ha vigyorogni kezd, mint valami hormontúltengéses tinédzser. Arthur szenvedélyes beszédbe kezdett a Minisztériumi osztályok tájékozatlanságát illetően az őket körülvevő mugli világ kapcsán, mialatt ő érdeklődést mímelve végigjátszotta magában az elmúlt pár óra eseményeit. Milyen sok minden történt ez alatt a rövidnek mondható idő alatt, sokkal közelebb került a lányhoz, mint évek alatt bárkihez is. Nem igazán tudta volna szavakba önteni, mit is érez pontosan Hermione iránt, de azzal természetesen tisztában volt, hogy ezek után már soha többé nem fogja közömbösen kezelni a kapcsolatukat. _Hogy szerelemes lett volna?_ Nem, attól még messze volt, de tagadhatatlanul vonzódott a fiatal boszorkányhoz, és számára is meglepő volt, mennyire jól összeillenek. Korábban is tudatában volt, hogy Hermione intelligenciája és intellektuális tudása pontosan olyan magas szinten mozog, mint az övé, ezért ha nem bánt volna olyan mostohán a lánnyal az elmúlt három évben, akkor bizonyára nagyon érdekes eszmecseréket folytathattak volna le. _Bolond volt, amiért erről önként lemondott?_ Természetesen igen, de akkor így érezte helyesnek, és mentségére legyen mondva, hogy az emberi kapcsolatok terén szerzett tapasztalatai igen egyoldalúak voltak, így aztán senki tanácsát nem kérte ki, ha meghozott egy döntést, egyszerűen csak tartotta magát az elveihez, és ez neki mindig is tökéletesen megfelelt. Ámbár úgy tűnt, a dolgok változni fognak, és valamiért sokkal könnyedebben vette tudomásul ezt a tényt, mint azt hitte volna.  
De a jókedv ellenére az az irritálóan makacs lelkiismerete nem hagyta nyugodni. Ha Hermione bármilyen úton-módon tudomást szerez a barátai gyalázatos fogadásáról, akkor nem is tudja, ő mit hozzon majd fel a mentségére, hiszen végig tudott az egészről.

– Elnézést kérek önöktől, uraim, de el kell rabolnom Perselust, hogy készülődni kezdjünk – lépett be a szobába Hermione mosolyogva, majd a bájitalmester székéhez érve, teljes természetességgel simított végig a férfi széles vállán.  
– Így elment volna az idő? – hökkent meg Mr. Weasley.  
– Lavender volt olyan szíves üzenetet küldeni egy pár perce, amiben közölte az ittlévőkkel, hogy pontosan jelenjünk meg az ő kis délutáni soirée-ján*. – Granger elfintorodott, az a nő olyan botrányosan udvariatlan volt, hogy arra már lassan nem is volt megfelelő kifejezés.  
– Jaj, Merlinre mondom, hogy elképzelésem sincs, hogyan fogom megkedvelni azt a boszorkányt! – sopánkodott Mr. Weasley.  
Remus mindig is jóhiszeműen ítélte meg az embereket, soha senkit nem bírált, hiszen saját bőrén tapasztalhatta meg, milyen is az, ha valakit kívülállóként kezelnek. Ezért aztán szinte újdonságszámba ment, ha valakiről mégis rossz véleménye alakult ki.  
– Igazán nem akarom tovább rontani a hangulatodat – bocsánatkérően nézett Arthurra –, de sajnos nekem is az a véleményem, hogy Miss Brown messzemenően a legrosszabb választás volt a fiad részéről. Jóllehet, nekem nem tisztem beleszólni ebbe a családi ügybe, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez a feszültség köztetek és a Brownok között nem fog jó véget szülni.

A Weasley család feje mélységesen egyetértett ezzel az észrevétellel. Próbált ő a fia lelkére beszélni, mikor először hozta el hozzájuk Lavendert bemutatni, mert már akkor látszott, hogy a boszorkány attitűdje hagy maga után némi kívánnivalót. Leendő menye jó családból származott, soha nem szenvedett hiányt semmiben, és mikor kritikus szemmel körbefordult a nappalijukban, és lefitymáló megjegyzéseket tett a berendezésre, legszívesebben azonnal helyre utasította volna, de jólneveltsége nem engedte, hogy tiszteletlenül bánjon egy vendéggel. Jámbor, béketűrő ember hírében állt mindig is, de Mr. Brownnal még egyszer sem tudott egy kulturált beszélgetést lefolytatni. Hiába a kinevezése, és hogy köztiszteletben álló varázsló volt, soha nem tudott elég jó lenni a Brown családnak, ahogy a felesége sem. Néha azt gondolta, hogy akár még Lucius Malfoyt is könnyebben zárta volna a szívébe, mint leendő menye szüleit.

Piton kihasználva az alkalmat, hogy elszabadulhat végre, követte a lányt a hálószobájukba.  
A készülődés eltolódott egy bő fél órával, mert amint becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó, a bájitalmester elkezdte lehámozni a ruhát a lányról, és az ágy felé irányította…  
Hermione foglalta el elsőként a fürdőszobát, majd utána a férfi is bement, hogy lezuhanyozzon. Granger elővette a mélyvörös színben pompázó hosszú ruháját, és odakészítette az ágyra. Az estélyi csodásan festett, a boltban előzékenyen hosszan tartó ránckisimító bűbájjal kezelték, így nem sínylette meg az utazást. Bár akkor azt gondolta, soha nem fogja hasznát venni efféle holminak, most hogy végignézett rajta, ahogy a hófehér ágyneműre terítve feküdt, elismerte, hogy jó vétel volt.

Perselus borotválkozás után bekente az arcát az általa tökéletesített szőrnövekedés gátló krémmel, ami két héten át borostamentességet nyújtott számára, majd kilépett a fürdőszobából. Hermione éppen végzett a sminkeléssel, és felállt a fésülködőasztaltól, hogy magára öltse a ruhakölteményt. Piton magában megjegyezte, hogy a lány szédületes látványt nyújt fehérneműben. Granger a haját laza kontyba fogta, és ajkát ugyanolyan árnyalatúra rúzsozta, mint a ruhája színe. A férfi mögé állt, és előzékenyen segített neki a cipzár felhúzásában. Pillantását jólesően legeltette a tükörből rá visszamosolygó boszorkányon. Lágyan végigsimított kezével Hermione vékony derekén és kecses vonalú csípőjén, majd maga felé fordította, és gyengéden megcsókolta.  
– Miss Granger, maga egészen elbűvölő – mormolta Piton a lány fülébe.

Harry késve érkezett vissza a házba a többiekkel együtt, ezért kapkodva kellett öltözködnie. Az évek során számtalan értelmetlennek bizonyuló harcot vívott a hajával, és úgy tűnt, a fésülködés ma sem fog rajta meglátszani. Nem volt alkalma beszélni Ronnal, pedig mindenképpen meg akarta tőle kérdezni, hogy mitévők legyenek. Részéről ő kiszállt a fogadásból, és ezt meg is mondta az ikreknek, akik felháborodásuknak adtak hangot, mikor megtudták, hogy az őket jogosan megillető arany galleonok, továbbra is Potter széfjében fognak sorakozni.  
– Kíváncsi lennék, hogy akkor is visszalépnél-e, ha ti nyertetek volna? – duzzogott Fred. – Veszíteni tudni kell…  
Harry értetlenül nézett a két vörös hajú férfira. Hát ők nem értik, hogy mekkora ostobaságot követtek el mindannyian?  
– Nem érdekel, mit gondoltok, ha kell, odaadom a pénzt, de felejtsétek el a fogadást, mert Hermione érzései…  
– Szóval most már gondolsz az érzéseire? – George hangjából kicsendült némi megvetés. Soha nem értette, hogy Ron és Harry miért nem becsülik meg Hermionét. Sokszor eljátszották már a bizalmát, és a lány rendre megbocsátott nekik, ezek ketten mégsem tanultak semmit az esetekből. – Nem kell a pénzed, elállunk a fogadástól!  
– Tényleg? – kérdezte Fred meglepődötten.  
– Úriemberek vagyunk, és azt fogjuk tenni, ami a helyes – jelentette ki George, és szavát megpecsételve a kezét nyújtotta Potter felé.

SS/HG

A Weasley házban elszállásolt vendégek mindegyike puccba vágta magát, majd jókedvűen indultak el a szomszédos birtokra. Perselus igazán fess volt fekete szűk szabású öltönyében, és Hermione magabiztosan sétált a férfiba karolva. Potter kellő távolságot tartva mögöttük kullogott. Ginny időről-időre megkérdezte tőle, mi a baja, de a férfi rendre megnyugtatta, hogy jól van, ám a vörös hajú boszorkány erről korántsem volt meggyőződve, látván kedvese különös viselkedését.

Lavender megint mindenkit túl akart öltözni, jóllehet az általa várt bókok elmaradtak, legalábbis a vőlegény vendégeinek részéről. Ezt kompenzálva az anyja vagy egy fél órán át áradozott a lánya méregdrága, legújabb divat szerint készült francia toalettjéről, ami minden szempontból túlzás volt az alkalomra. Mrs. Weasley összeszorított foggal tűrte, hogy Lucile kiokítsa, hol érdemes manapság egy úri hölgynek beszereznie a gardróbjába valót, és közben feszengve igazgatta magán a jóval egyszerűbb szabású zöld ruháját.

Harry gyorsan kihasználta az alkalmat, mikor látta, hogy Hermione egyedül hagyja a bájitalmestert, és minden bátorságát összeszedve odament a férfihez, hogy magyarázatot adjon tegnapi viselkedésére. Szó sem volt arról, hogy annyira megbánta volna, amiket a férfinek mondott, de nem akarta, hogy Ginny és Hermione tíz körömmel nekiessenek, ha megtudják, milyen tuskó volt előző este.

– Piton professzor, csak azt akartam mondani, hogy tegnap este… – kezdett bele Harry mindennemű előzetes köszönés nélkül a mondatba, de Piton pillantása egy másodperc alatt elhallgattatta.  
– Nem igazán érdekel, hogy mit akart mondani, Potter! – A bájitalmester hangja megközelítőleg olyan ijesztően hatott a szemüveges férfira, mint diákkorában. – Ámbár azt ajánlom, a tegnapi kis beszámolóját tartsa meg magának, mert kétlem, hogy világgá akarná kürtölni mekkora egy idióták Weasleyvel együtt.  
– Úgy érti, Hermione nem tud róla?  
– Nem, és ha rajtam múlik, nem is fog tudni semmit a maguk kis fogadásáról!

Potter meglepődve nézett a fekete hajú férfira, de nem volt ideje mást mondani, mert Hermione ekkor a távolból feléjük fordul, és intett nekik, mert tálalták az asztalnál a fogásokat.

A kora esti vacsorára senkinek se lehetett panasza, jóllehet az ételek többsége kimondhatatlan nevű francia különlegesség volt, a gyorsan ürülő boros kelyhek még azt is feledtetni tudták a vendégekkel, hogy ez is csak arra jó, hogy a Brownok megmutassák, ők aztán tudnak élni.  
A zenekar az étkezés után játszani kezdett, és Minerva nem kis döbbenetére Perselus volt az első, aki a táncparkettre kísérte Hermionét. A hetekkel ezelőtti gyakorlásra szánt idő, midőn a bájitalmester megmutatta a boszorkánynak, hogyan is kell igazán táncolni, jócskán megtérülni látszott. Összeszokott párosként, természetes eleganciával táncolt a lánnyal, amit Hermione nagyon élvezett.

A kései desszert elfogyasztása közben élénk társalgás alakult ki, mindenféle mókás Roxforti történetek kerültek napvilágra, és bár Lavender rettentő jól szórakozott saját anekdotáin, a többség igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni őt.

– Meg kell vallanom, Molly, hogy én még két ilyen égetni valóan rossz gyerekkel nem találkoztam a tanári pályafutásom alatt, mint amilyenek a te fiaid voltak! – Minerva szívből megkönnyebbült, amikor a Weasley ikrek kikerültek a keze alól, ámbátor, nagyobb örömmel töltötte volna el őt, ha be is fejezik az iskolát.  
– Rossz sarló nem vész el, ahogy mondani szokás – kuncogott Mrs. Weasley.  
– Az már egyszer biztos…  
– Na, de McGalagony professzor, nem lehet ennyire rossz véleménnyel rólunk! – szemtelenkedett George.  
– Valami jót azért mi is tettünk az iskoláért, emlékezzen csak Umbridgere! – csatlakozott a beszélgetéshez Fred is.

Minerva elnevette magát. Az már egyszer biztos volt, hogy a pompázatos tűzijátékkal, a mocsárral és egyéb ténykedésükkel, amivel borsot törtek annak a befásult boszorkának az orra alá, legendássá váltak. A mai napig beszéltek róla a diákok, és olykor még a tanári kar is megengedte magának, hogy újfent átélje a nosztalgikus pillanatokat.

– Szó, ami szó, a távozásuk úgyszólván eléggé stílusosra sikeredett – jegyezte meg a Roxfort igazgatónője mérsékelten mosolyogva.  
– Csak nem dicséretet hallottunk? – nevetett Bill.

Remus kedélyesen mosolyogva hallgatta a beszélgetést. Neki is számtalan szép emléke volt az iskoláról, de ezt most inkább nem fejtette ki, tekintettel akart lenni Perselusra, miután egykori évfolyamtársa bizonyára nem őrzött jó emlékeket arról az időszakról. Tanárként is imádott az iskola falai között lenni, de az szintén olyan téma volt, amit inkább kerülni próbált a bájitalmester közelében. Pedig a mai napig kuncogva gondolt vissza arra, amikor Neville a nagymamája ruháiban képzelte el a mumust, aki Piton alakját öltötte magára.

– Ha jól emlékszem, akkor Harryt és a barátait sem kellett félteni – mondta Lupin elnézően mosolyogva.  
– Emlékeztek még arra, mikor másodikban százfülé főzetet kotyvasztottunk a lánymosdóban? – vigyorgott Ron. Talán, ha nem ivott volna meg már három pohár bort, akkor soha nem ered meg a nyelve ilyen bátran, de így nem volt benne semmi félsz, még akkor sem, amikor Piton összeszűkült szemmel nézett rá. – Azt hittük, Malfoy volt Mardekár örököse…  
– Én a gyengélkedőn kötöttem ki – morogta Hermione. Számára nem volt annyira mulatságos az a nyomozósdi, Madam Pomefrey nagyon összeszidta, és akkor tizenkét évesen ezt még a szívére vette.  
– Nos, azt megérdemelte kisasszony!– vágta rá Perselus.  
– Micsoda? – hördültek fel a fiatalok.  
– Azt akarja mondani, hogy mindvégig tudta? – kérdezte Neville félszegen.  
– Természetesen akkor még fogalmam sem volt, hogy kicsoda, miként és mi célból lovasította meg a szükséges hozzávalókat a személyes készletemből, ami a százfülé főzet elkészítéséhez kellett, de miután Madam Pomefrey tőlem kért bájitalt Hermione visszaváltoztatásához, már minden világossá vált – közölte a férfi, és gondolatban rákoppintott a mellette ülő vigyorgó lány kobakjára.  
– Csodálkozom, hogy nem kaptam tőled büntetőmunkát – mondta Hermione.  
– Úgy véltem, elég tanulságos lecke volt számodra az is, hogy hatalmas macskafejed nőtt. – A többiek számára hihetetlen volt, hogy egykori rémesen rossz modorú professzoruk, most könnyedén elbeszélget velük. – Fel nem tudtam fogni, hogy az ámulatba ejtően precíz Miss Granger, hogy tudott összekeverni egy hajszálat a macskaszőrrel.

Ez a megállapítás hangos nevetést váltott ki mindenkiből.

– Én arra emlékszem, mikor Harry és Hermione igyekezett kicsempészni az iskola területéről Hagrid sárkánykölykét – vigyorgott Charlie. – El se akartam hinni, hogy az a borzas óriás beszerzett egy tojást, és még ki is keltette. Azt hittem, Ron levele csak valami rossz vicc…  
– Jobb, ha nem is emlegetjük Hagridot, egyszerűen képtelen felnőni – morogta Minerva.  
– Az a sárkány borzasztóan szeszélyes volt… – jegyezte meg Piton, ezzel magára vonva a figyelmet.  
Hermione álla szinte leesett, mikor ezt meghallotta.  
– Te honnan tudtál róla? – kérdezte a lány.  
– Rám ne nézzenek, nem én szóltam neki, és Dumbledore professzor is inkább úgy tett, mintha az egészről fogalma se lett volna– közölte McGalagony, mikor a fiatalok kérdőn fordultak felé. – Én persze meg akartam dorgálni, de az igazgató úr valamilyen számomra ismeretlen okból csodálatra méltónak tartotta, hogy az a behemót ki tudott keltetni egy sárkányt.  
– Akkor ki mondta el neked? – kérdezte zavarodottan a bájitalmestertől Charlie, aki azóta is az egyik kedvencének tartotta Norbertet.  
– Az dög megfázott, és Hagrid végső elkeseredésében hozzám fordult – adta meg a magyarázatot Piton.  
– És maga nem jelentette az esetet? –álmélkodott Luna.  
– Természetesen közöltem vele, hogy nem tarthatja meg, miután az a veszélyes állat majdnem felgyújtotta a taláromat, de akkor még nem sejtettem, hogy ő Potterre fogja bízni a sárkányt... Azt igazán nem lehet Hagridra mondani, hogy felelősségteljes felnőtt lenne.  
Piton ettől eltekintve kedvelte a félóriást. Volt, hogy együtt mentek a Tiltott Rengetegbe, Hagrid az állatokat ellenőrizte, Perselus gyógynövényeket gyűjtött. Ki-ki a maga dolgával volt elfoglalva, nem zavarták a másikat, mégis jó érzés volt mindkettőjük számára, hogy nincsenek teljesen egyedül.  
– Égő talárt említettél?– kérdezte Hermione elpirulva.  
–Nem volt akkora újdonság, ugyanis voltak az iskolában olyanok, akik már elsős korukban előszeretettel pirománkodtak. – Jelentőségteljes pillantást küldött a barna hajú boszorkány felé.  
– Volt olyan, amiről maga nem tudott? – tudakolta Ginny merészen.  
Piton lassan megrázta a fejét.  
– Előbb-utóbb mindenről értesültem.  
– Na, igen, a megcsappant pontszámainkból ezt sejthettük volna – sopánkodott Fred.

A későbbiekben szó esett arról is, hogyan oldotta meg Harry a Trimágus Tusa próbáit, valamint a tiltólistán szereplő Weasley Varázsvicc termékekről is. Ginny pedig elmesélte azt az egyedülálló alkalmat, amikor egy olyan széljegyzettel ellátott bájitaltan dolgozatot kapott vissza Pitontól, amit a mai napig őrizget.

– Azt írta rá nekem, hogy ha nem tudná, hogy Ron húga vagyok, még megkockáztatná a feltételezést, hogy tehetséges bájitalkészítő válhat belőlem. – Ginny a száját harapdálva próbálta elfojtani a kuncogását. – Ez már majdnem olyan volt, mint egy igazi dicséret.  
Perselus belekortyolt az előtte lévő vörösboros pohárba, mielőtt válaszra méltatta volna az őt ért „vádakat".  
– Mindig is úgy gondoltam, hogy ön egy figyelemre méltó, agilis fiatal boszorkány, csak sajnos a szorgalomnak volt híján – közölte a férfi, majd nyomatékot adva a szavainak, a vörös hajú boszorkányra emelete a poharát.  
– Hozzáteszem, nálad elég nehéz megfelelni bármilyen követelménynek, hiszen még Miss Grangert sem méltattad soha különösebb elismerésre – jegyezte meg Minerva tetetett rosszallással. – Nem úgy a mardekáros diákokat…  
– Ugye nem szeretnél vitát nyitni arról, hogy melyikünk a részrehajlóbb a házát illetően – kérdezte Piton felvont szemöldökkel, és a hangsúlyából egyértelműen kitűnt, hogy Minerva veszélyes vizekre evezett.  
– Nem is kell szóváltást kezdeményeznünk, mindenki tudja, hogy te igazságtalanul elfogult vagy!

Az asztaltársaság feszengeni kezdett, egy vita McGalagony és Piton között elronthatta volna a jó hangulatot, de Lavender közbeszólása végül megmentette a helyzetet.

– Az én Roncim milyen ügyes volt, amikor beválasztották a kviddicscsapatba! – Az említett férfi paprikavörös arccal lejjebb csúszott a széken.  
Piton majdnem félrenyelte a bort, mikor meghallotta ezt az ostoba becézést, és Hermione álmélkodva állapította meg, hogy a férfi még akkor is méltóságteljes tud maradni, amikor úgyszólván fuldoklik a visszafojtott nevetéstől.  
– Szerintetek idén ki lesz a bajnok? – tudakolta Harry, még mindig gondosan kerülve a bájitalmester tekintetét.  
– Tuti, hogy a Román csapat kiesik az első körmérkőzésen – felelte Fred.

SS/HG

A borospalackok már fogyóban voltak, ezért Ron felállt az asztaltól, elindult a pincébe. Lavender utána kiáltott, hogy nehogy elfejtsen hozni az ő személyes kedvencéből. A férfi hirtelen megtorpant, majd visszafordult. Az arcára vegyes érzelmek vetültek ki. Ez a sors vár rá, papucsférj lesz belőle?  
Mivel Ron kicsit zaklatottnak tűnt, ezért Hermione úgy döntött, utána megy, és beszél vele. A fiú sorra nyitotta ki a szekrényeket, és a megfelelő bort kereste, de igazából egyáltalán nem értett az ilyesmihez.

– Segíthetek? – kérdezte Hermione mosolyogva.  
Ron ijedten pördült meg a sarkán, és majdnem nekitántorodott az egyik szekrénynek.  
– Ne haragudj, nem akartam így rád ijeszteni – mondta a lány, és alig tudta elrejteni a vigyorát. – Gondoltam, beszélhetnénk egy kicsit, feszültnek tűnsz.  
Ron lassan bólintott. Mióta tisztában volt vele, hogy Piton tud a fogadásról, és ezáltal meggyőződése volt, hogy Hermione is, igyekezett kerülni a lány pillantását. Nagyon szégyellte magát, és már megbánta, hogy ilyen rosszízű tréfának tette ki a barátnőjét.  
– Minden rendben van?  
– Mire gondolsz? – kérdezett vissza a férfi.  
– Az esküvő…  
– Nos, igen, kicsit ideges vagyok – ismerte be Weasley. – Azt hittem, mostanra elmúlik, de nem, egyre rosszabb lesz.  
Hermione közelebb lépett a férfihez, és megérintette Ron vállát. A varázsló lehajtott fejjel állt előtte.  
– De hiszen ezt akarod, nem?  
Weasley percekig nem szólt egy szót sem. Valóban ezt akarja? Tudta, hogy mostanra már el kellett volna döntenie, de még mindig nem volt benne biztos, hogy helyesen cselekszik.  
– Persze! – felelte, nem sok meggyőződéssel a hangjában.  
– Akkor jó, örülök neked, azt szeretném, hogy boldog legyél! – mondta Hermione őszintén, majd magához vett két palack bort, és elindult visszafelé.  
Ron tudta, hogy itt az alkalom, bocsánatot kell tőle kérnie, mert ha most nem teszi meg, akkor később már nem lesz hozzá bátorsága, hogy szóba hozza a dolgot.  
–Köszönöm, hogy ilyen könnyedén fogadtad! – kiáltott Hermione után, aki már a lépcsőn állt.  
A boszorkány zavarodottan nézett vissza a válla fölött, majd megfordult.  
– Mire gondolsz?  
– Az egészre, tudom, hogy nem kellett volna, hülyék voltunk, de te mindig… Szóval örülök, hogy nem vagy mérges a fogadás miatt.  
– Miről beszélsz? – vonta fel Hermione a szemöldökét gyanakodva.  
– Hát tudod, Harryvel fogadtunk, hogy megint egyedül fogsz jönni, és az ikrek pedig arra tették le a voksukat, hogy lesz kísérőd.  
– Hogy mondtad?  
– Ha egyedül jöttél volna, akkor a gyerekekhez kellett volna ülnöd. – Ron zavarodottan nevetgélt. – Nem nagy ügy az egész, csak… – Hermione arca elsápadt, az még a gyér világításban is jól látszott, a kezéből mindkét palack kicsúszott, és nagyot csattanva széttörtek a földön. Weasley ekkor rájött, hogy Hermione nem tudott a fogadásról. A lány számára hirtelen minden értelmet nyert, Ginny furcsa viselkedése, ahogy erőszakosan ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy Piton elkísérje.  
Egy szó nélkül sarkon fordult, és felszaladt a pincéből, nem bírt egy légtérben maradni Ronnal.  
Ahogy kilépett az ajtón, majdnem beleütközött Ginnyibe, aki a lány űzött tekintetéből, és az utána rohanó Ron viselkedéséből egyből rájött, hogy baj van. Piton feléjük pillantott, majd hirtelen hátralökte a székét, és gyors léptekkel átszelte a közte és a lány között lévő távolságot. Hermione torkán egyetlen hang sem jött ki, oltalmat keresve beletemetkezett a férfi ölelésébe.  
– Azt hittem, tudja… – motyogta Ron maga elé.  
– Elmondta neki? – förmedt rá Ginny a bájitalmesterre.  
Hermione hirtelen felkapta a fejét, és belenézett Perselus szemébe. Hát persze… Hogy is gondolhatta, hogy a férfi nem lett beavatva?  
– Te is tudtad? – kérdezte rekedt hangon, igyekezvén visszatartani a sírást.  
– Meg tudom magyarázni! – Piton még mindig szorosan tartotta, de a lány hirtelen ellökte magától. Felfordult a gyomra, nem bírt ránézni senkire sem, el kellett mennie messze, ahol senki nem szól hozzá, ahol egyedül lehet.  
Bár majdnem elesett hosszú ruhájában, olyan gyorsan szaladt a füves kertben, ahogy csak tudott, nem nézett hátra, de így is tudta, hogy Piton a nyomában van.  
– Ez meg mi volt? – kérdezte Mr. Weasley a gyerekeit.  
– Semmi! – felelték kórusban.  
– Nekem nem tűnik semminek… Húzódjunk beljebb, azt hiszem, esni fog – emelte Arthur a tekintetét a borús égboltra.  
– Más se hiányzott – morogta az orra alatt Ron.

SS/HG

Hermione most már nem tudta visszatartani a könnyeit, lihegve állt meg, ahogy ráért a kavicsos feljáróra, nem bírt tovább futni. Kétrét görnyedve próbálta normalizálni a légzését, de a torkát szorongató sírástól ez nem ment. Egy pillanat alatt elveszített mindent, ami talán nem is volt soha az övé. Csak egy illúzió volt, amiben csak ő hitt, elképzelte, hogy valódi. Minden hamis volt, Perselus iránta való érzései, a jövő… A közös jövőjük. Összedőlt körülötte a világ, és futhatott volna bármilyen gyorsan nem volt menekvés, mert a törmelék maga alá temette. Az összetört álmainak, ábrándjainak súlya lassanként „megölte".

– Hermione! – A bájitalmester gyengéden érintette meg a hátát, de a lány vadul lerázta magáról Perselus karját, és hátrálni kezdett.  
– Hagyj békén! – utasította a férfit, majd gyors léptekkel újra elindult. – Mindvégig tudtál az egészről, és mégsem szóltál!  
– Kérlek, várj meg! – Piton tudta, hogy a lány jelenleg nem fog hallgatni a szép szóra, de muszáj volt megnyugtatnia, és elmagyaráznia neki az egészet.  
– Megbíztam benned, olyan ostoba voltam! – Hermione hirtelen megperdült, és a férfi néhány lépésre tőle megtorpant. A könnyei elmaszatolták az arcfestékét, és eddig szemerkélő eső kezdett egyre jobban rákezdeni.  
– Miért nem mondtad el nekem? – Hermione hangja kétségbeesetten csengett, és olyan részvétkeltően nézett a férfire, hogy Piton szíve egyszeriben kihagyott egy ütemet. – Hagytad, hogy bolondot csináljak magamból mindenki előtt.  
– Mit kellett volna mondanom? – Piton ingerülten túrt bele a hajába.  
– Akármit, bármit, az igazat! – kiáltotta a lány, majd megint elindult!  
Piton gyorsított a léptein, beérte Hermionét, megragadta a karját, és megállásra késztette, majd egy határozott rántással maga felé fordította.  
– Hogy mondhattam volna el az igazat? – kérdezte idegesen. – Tényleg tudni akartad, hogy a barátaid egy olcsó játékot játszanak veled, és arra várnak, hogy elbukj? Ez segített volna?  
Hermione szipogva elfordította a fejét. Nem segített volna, de az, hogy a férfi elhallgatta előle az igazat, még rosszabb volt.  
– Hazudtál nekem! – morogta. – Az éjjel azt mondtad, azért jöttél velem, mert velem akartál lenni!  
– Ez így…  
– Hazug vagy! – Hermione kirántotta a karját a férfi szorításából, és hátrált egy lépést. – De nem is értem, miért vagyok meglepve, elvégre mindig is ez volt a munkád, ez az életed, mardekáros vagy, nem tudsz kivetkőzni magadból, te egyszerűen csak hazug vagy! – Soha nem volt kenyere a mocskolódás, de most nem tudott parancsolni a belőle feltörő indulatoknak. Valakit hibáztatnia kellett, valakinek bűnhődnie kellett azért, mert megbántották.  
Piton átszelte a köztük lévő parányi távolságot, de Hermione elfordította az arcát. Nem bírt ránézni a férfira, félt tőle, hogy akár még megütni is képes lenne, ha belenézne abba a gyönyörű fekete szempárba, amiből alig fél órája még olyan őszinte, tiszta tekintet sugárzott felé.  
– Te ítélsz el engem? Ezt nevezem, kislány! – Piton simulékony hangja ijesztőbben hatott, mintha ordított volna. – Ujjal mutogatsz rám azok után, hogy felbéreltél, hogy játsszam el az udvarlódat? Bármit megadtál volna, hogy segítsek! – A férfi sértett büszkesége elnyomott minden más józan érzést a szívében.  
– Te pedig szó nélkül kihasználtad a helyzetemet! – tajtékzott a lány. – Mégis mit akartál tőlem cserébe? Egy éjszakát? Megkaptad!  
– Nem volt az olyan különleges, mint hiszed! – A férfi azonnal megbánta, ahogy ezt kimondta. – Én nem úgy gondoltam…

Hermione arcát elöntötte a szégyen pírja, és újabb könnycseppek tódultak a szemébe. Igen, így volt, ő is hazudott, de akkor még nem tudta, hogy mindezt azért kell tennie, mert az állítólagos barátai egy gyerekes fogadást kötöttek ellene. De nem volt hazugság minden, hiszen ő akarta ezt a férfit, jobban, mint előtte bármikor. Évekre eltemette magában ezt az érzést, de a tegnapi éjszaka után, minden érzelem újult erővel tört felszínre, és melegséggel töltötte meg a lelkét. Elhitte, hogy valami remek dolgot kapott a sorstól, hogy végre rátalált a boldogság, és most, hogy látta, mindez hamis volt, a fájdalma szinte elviselhetetlennek bizonyult. Beismerni, hogy végül minden csak egy csalóka ábránd volt, borzasztóan nehezére esett. Annak a parányi kis örömnek az elvesztése belemart a szívébe.

– Igazad van! – szólalt meg pár percnyi hallgatás után a lány, és mikor a férfira nézett, a tekintetéből csak úgy sütött a gyűlölet. – Semmi különleges nem volt benne.  
Piton arca megvonaglott. Hermione most ugyanúgy nézett rá, mint egykor Lily. Csalódottan, dühösen, zavarodottan, keserűen, és ennek a bánatnak megint ő volt a legfőbb oka.  
– Nem kellett volna ezt mondanom. – Piton tett egy békülékeny mozdulatot, de Hermionét nem érdekelte. – Le kéne higgadnunk, és normálisan megbeszélni ezt az egészet.  
– Minek? – dohogta a lány.  
A bájitalmester kevéske türelme ebben a percben fogyott el.  
– Azért, mert az az éjszaka mindkettőnknek többet jelentett, mint amit most állítunk róla! – sziszegte ingerülten. – Az nem megjátszás volt!  
– De igen! Boldogan eljátszottam mindenki előtt, hogy van egy udvarlóm, hogy olyan életet élek, amim soha nem volt. – Kínjában már elnevette magát. – Hát nem őrület, mindezt egy olcsó hazugságért tettem?  
– Nem azért egyeztem bele, hogy…  
Hermione türelmetlenül a férfi szavába vágott.  
– Nem számít már, miért mondtál igent – mondta kezesűen mosolyogva. – Ez az egész igazából az én hibám, a naivitásom eddig nem ismert magaslatokba szökellt, mert mindazok után, ami történt, én voltam az egyetlen, aki bedőlt ennek az egész színjátéknak! – Heves mozdulattal tűrte el az arcába hulló hajtincseit. – Tudod, azt kívánom, hogy bárcsak megérte volna ez az egész!  
Piton lesajnálóan megrázta a fejét. Belátta, hogy itt már nem számít, mit mond, az észérvek nem használnak. Hermione gyűlölni akar valakit, és ő ennek a haragnak a célpontja.  
– Ez az, Hermione, gyűlölj csak, azt mindig is jól tudtál. Okolni akarsz valakit? Itt vagyok, vájd csak belém a karmaidat, de aztán nehogy rosszul érezd magad később! – közölte a férfi idegesen, majd elindult az úton visszafelé.  
– Nem én vagyok az, aki mindvégig gyűlölte a másikat! – kiáltotta utána a lány.

*soirée francia eredetű szó, jelentése: Estély

* Egyes mondatok részben, vagy teljes egészében megegyeznek az ihletadó filmben elhangzottakkal.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

A végjáték

Harry órákon át kereste az ikrekkel Hermionét, de nem akadtak a nyomára. Végül a lány késő este visszament a Weasley házba, vizes ruhájának szegélyét nehézkesen cibálta, miközben felment a lépcsőn. Ginny unszolására mindannyian utána mentek, és bebocsátást nem kérve betódultak a szobájába.  
Neville és Luna lent maradtak a kis szalonban, hiszen ők az egész kalamajkáról csak most értesültek, és mindketten rettentően le voltak döbbenve. Ginny beismerte, hogy ő vette rá Pitont, hogy kísérje el a barátnőjét az esküvőre, mert nem bírta elviselni, amit a többiek műveltek. Harry most, bár rájött mindvégig igaza volt, egyáltalán nem érezte úgy, hogy bármiféle ujjongásra lenne oka. Bebizonyosodott, hogy a kedvese sokkal jobb barát, mint ő, és szégyellte magát, amiért ennyire méltatlanul bánt Hermionéval.

– Mit akartok? – rivallt rájuk a boszorkány.  
Ron előre lépett. A mai éjszakát a hagyományoknak megfelelően a szülői házban töltötte, de már most biztos volt benne, hogy egy szemhunyásnyit sem fog tudni aludni.  
– Bocsánatot akarunk kérni. Nagyon sajnáljuk ezt az egészet! – mondta a Weasley fiú, annyi megbánással a hangjában, amennyivel csak tudta.  
Hermione megvetően felhorkant. Ez aztán édes kevés vigaszt nyújtott neki, egy bocsánatkéréssel semmi nincsen elintézve. Az egésznek meg sem kellett volna történnie!  
– Mit akarsz most csinálni? – kérdezte Ginny halkan. Nem tudott a barátnője szemébe nézni. – Úgy értem, az esküvő…  
Az, hogy Granger szíve szerint mit tett volna, és hogy mit fog tenni, két különböző dolog volt.  
– Holnap délután mosolyogva ott fogok ülni a többi vendéggel együtt a csodálatosan feldíszített templomban, és el fogom játszani, hogy őszintén örülök Ron házasságkötésének. – A hangja ridegen csengett. – Az esküvő tökéletes lesz, csupa vidámság leszek, és erről az egész fogadásról soha többet nem beszélünk!  
A többiek némán bólintottak.  
– Ezek szerint megbocsátasz nekünk? – tudakolta Harry. – Nagyon ramatyul érzem magam az egész miatt, soha nem lett volna szabad fogadást kötnünk rád.  
Hermione tagadóan megrázta a fejét. Nem volt képes megbocsátani, most még nem, túlságosan friss volt a megrázkódtatás.  
– Holnap nyomát sem fogjátok látni a csalódottságomnak, de ma este nem akarom a részvéttől csöpögő hangotokat hallgatni, mert jogom van, hogy egy kicsit sajnáljam magam! Most nem játszom el, hogy minden rendben van!

A többiek tudomásul vették, hogy Hermione feldúlt állapotában nem kíván velük több időt eltölteni, így magára hagyták. Amint az ajtó bezáródott az állítólagos barátai mögött, a boszorkány széthajtogatta azt a darab pergament, amit egész idáig a markában szorongatott. Egyből feltűnt neki, mikor belépett a szobába, és odasétált az ágyhoz. Piton egy órával korábban rövid üzenetet hagyott neki a párnájára helyezve, majd összecsomagolta a holmiját, és visszament a Roxfortba.

_Hermione!_

Azt gondolom, hogy tanácsosabb, ha én inkább nem maradok itt tovább. Sajnálom, hogy megbántottalak, nem ezt akartam…

Granger zokogva borult le az ágyra. Hát vége volt? Éppen hogy elkezdődött élete talán legszebb románca, és alig pár óra leforgása alatt semmissé vált. Tényleg azért csinálta ezt az egészet, hogy ne kelljen a gyerekasztalhoz ülnie? Tudta, hogy nincs így, Piton többet jelentett számára, mint azt be merte vallani saját magának.  
Órákon át tartó szakadatlan sírása végül elcsendesült, majd nyugtalan álomba szenderült a vörös estélyi ruhájában.

SS/HG

Molly legalább négyszer kérdezte meg a gyerekeit, hogy hol késik Hermione és Piton a reggeliről, míg végül Ginny dühtől csöpögő hangon közölte vele, hogy a bájitalmester még tegnap este elment, Hermione pedig nyilván ki akarja hagyni az étkezést. Bár Mrs. Weasleyt majd megölte a kíváncsiság, nem kérdezősködött tovább, inkább kisietett a konyhába, és egy tányérra bőséges adag reggelit pakolt, majd gyorsan felsomfordált vele a lány szobájába, még mielőtt a többieknek feltűnt volna a távolléte.

– Jaj, kis drágám, Ginny most mondta, mi történt! – csapta össze a kezét, miután letette a tálcát az ágyra.  
Hermione felé fordult. Már egy órával ezelőtt felébredt, rendbe szedte magát, és most éppen készülődött, hogy megfelelő külsővel tudjon megjelenni a szertartáson.  
Mikor meghallotta a halk kopogtatást, majd Mrs. Weasley esdekelő hangját, nem volt szíve elküldeni az asszonyt, pedig a legkevésbé sem vágyott rá, hogy meghallgassa, ahogy részvétét nyilvánítja ki neki.  
– Amint látja, jól vagyok! – magára erőltetett egy biztatónak szánt mosolyt.  
– Hát persze, édesem – bólintott az asszony, majd odalépett a lányhoz, és megcirógatta az arcát olyan szeretettel és gyengédséggel, ahogy csak egy anya tudja. – Minden rendben lesz, meglátod.

A boszorkány távozása után Hermione visszafordult a tükör felé, és folytatta a frizurakészítést. Bár Molly szavai elcsépelten hangzottak, Hermione tudta, hogy a nő komolyan gondolja őket, és nem csupán üres frázisokat mondogatott. Igaza volt, idővel minden rendeződni fog, nem fog belehalni a csalódásba. Csak utált ilyen kiábrándult lenni.

Az idő nagyon gyorsan pereg, ha valami kellemetlen dolog vár rád, ezt Harry a saját bőrén tapasztalhatta meg. Már csak egy óra volt hátra a szertartás kezdetéig, de ő még mindig nem tudott továbblépni a beszédében a _Tisztelt egybegyűltek_ észbontóan frappáns mondatán kívül.  
Hermione krémszínű ruhát vett fel, haját hagyta leomolni a vállára, és egészen halvány sminket használt csak. Mikor lement a szobájából a szalonba, a barátai kérdőn fordultak felé.  
Ginny rettentően bűnösnek érezte magát a történtek miatt. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy ő legalább akkora butaságot követett el, mint a fiúk. Meg kellett volna előznie ezt a bajt, ahelyett, hogy enged szeles természetének, és akcióba lendül. A jó szándék vezérelte, mikor a tervet kieszelte, és csak később gondolt bele, mekkora felfordulást okozott.

Granger nem állt még készen arra, hogy végighallgassa a barátnője minden bizonnyal kielégítő magyarázatát arra nézve, miért nem avatta be a fogadásba, és arra sem volt jelenleg kíváncsi, hogy Fred és George milyen mentséget eszeltek ki maguknak az éjszaka folyamán. Odasétált a nyitott teraszajtóhoz, kezét a homlokához emelte, hogy szemét elárnyékolja a nap elől. Észrevette a padon üldögélő Pottert, aki láthatóan valami miatt eléggé feszült volt.

Harry megérezte, hogy figyelik, majd meglepődve konstatálta, hogy Hermione áll vele szemben alig pár méternyire. Kezét integetésre emelte, majd a mozdulat közben inkább visszahúzta. A boszorkány bosszúsan fújtatott egyet, majd elindult a férfi felé.

– Nem fogok úgy tenni, mintha már nem lennék rád mérges…  
Potter nyelt egy nagyot, majd bólintott.  
– De ostobaság lenne úgy tennem, mintha korábban nem okoztatok volna csalódást nekem Ronnal együtt a meggondolatlanságotok miatt – fejezte be Hermione a gondolatmenetét.  
Harry nem is tudta, mit mondhatna erre. A magyarázkodás furán vette volna ki magát, hiszen tudta, hogy a lány tisztában van vele, hogy mennyire bántja a dolog. Granger kivette a férfi kezéből a gyűrött pergamenlapot, majd a pennát is, és leírt néhány gyors gondolatot. Potter ledöbbenve olvasta el a lány kézírását. A beszéde készen volt, és soha nem hitte volna, hogy pont Hermione fogja neki megírni. A lány nem zengett ódákat a menyasszonyról, mégis sikerült kifejeznie jókívánságait anélkül, hogy giccses szófordulatokat használt volna.  
– Azt hiszem, ideje indulnunk – szólalt meg Hermione fáradtan.  
– Nem akarom, hogy Ron elvegye Lavendert! Ki nem állhatom, nem bírom elviselni öt percnél tovább! – buggyant ki Harryből.  
– Ezzel a legtöbben ugyanígy vannak – felelte a lány szórakozottan mosolyogva.  
Mindketten beletörődően felsóhajtottak, és megvonták a vállukat. Most már nem sokat lehetett tenni, az esküvő itt volt a nyakukon, és csak Merlin tudta megmondani, hogy mi lesz a régi Trióval a jövőben, mert Brown felbukkanásával erősen veszélybe került a barátságuk.

SS/HG

Piton ingerülten masszírozta meg a vállát és a nyakát. A karosszékében aludt el, miután tetemes mennyiségű alkohollal vigasztalta magát a történtek miatt. Mikor visszatért a Roxfortba, szinte izzott a haragtól, olyan erővel csapta ki a lakosztálya ajtaját, hogy a falról lepotyogott a vakolat. Nem bajlódott azzal, hogy kicsomagoljon, bőröndjét csak ledobta a dívány mellé, majd azonnal a rejtett bárszekrényéhez ment. Órákon át várt a lányra a szobájukban, magában ezerszer elismételve, mit fog neki mondani, ha Hermione belép az ajtón. De a lassan pergő percek alatt rájött, hogy a boszorkány nem fog vele szóba állni, így aztán dühösen bedobálta a holmiját a táskájába, és az utolsó tiszta pillanatában megírta neki az üzenetet.

Hajnal kettő körül az agya már annyira eltompult a whiskytől, amit szinte megállás nélkül döntött magába, hogy már képtelen volt tisztán gondolkozni. Az első pár pohárnál még magát hibáztatta, hiszen sejthette volna, hogy ha egyszer kiderül az igazság, akkor a lány rá éppolyan mérges lesz, mint a többiekre. Nem is okolhatta érte, hiszen valamilyen szinten ő is elárulta a bizalmát. Ki kellett volna maradnia ebből az egészből…

De ahogy az üveg szépen lassan kiürült, már egyáltalán nem látta magát hibásnak. Mérhetetlenül bosszantotta, hogy a lány nekitámadt, és minden dühét rázúdította. Nem ő találta ki azt az ostoba fogadást, ő csak segíteni akart. A büszkeségén esett csorba nem hagyta nyugodni. Előző este még minden rendben volt, és bár soha nem mondhatta el magáról, hogy valaha is boldog volt az életében, akkor ott Hermionét ölelve tudta, hogy az érzés, ami elhatalmasodott rajta, olyasmi lehet, mint amire mindig is vágyott. Megnyílt a lány előtt, évek óta most először nem kellett megjátszania magát, és ez roppant felszabadító érzés volt. De most már mindennek vége, és elképzelése sem volt, hogyan fog majd a boszorkány szemébe nézni, mikor újra találkoznak. Természetesen addig fogja elodázni a pillanatot, ameddig csak tudja, de képtelenség lett volna abban reménykednie, hogy észrevétlenül el tud bújni Granger elől az iskolában.

SS/HG

Lavender fel-alá járkált a templomban lévő kis teremben. Miután megérkezett, egyszerűen kitessékelte a szobájából a papot, és elfoglalta a helyiséget. A koszorúslányai igyekeztek őt lenyugtatni, és kiskutyaként követték minden lépését, nagyokat bólogatva minden megjegyzésére. Brown tegnap este óta tajtékzott, miután rájött, hogy Hermione tudomást szerzett a rá kötött fogadásról. Biztos volt benne, hogy az az átkozott boszorkány botrányt fog rendezni a szertartáson, pedig ez az ő nagy napja. Ma mindennek tökéletesnek kéne lennie, mindennek csak róla kéne szólnia, erre a vendégsereg fele arról pletykálkodik, hogy Granger és Piton összevesztek. Soha nem akarta meghívni az esküvőjére a vőlegénye volt barátnőjét, hiszen még a gondolatát is ki akarta irtani mindenki tudatából, hogy volt idő, amikor Ronnak sokat jelentett a lány. Nem azért küzdött idáig, hogy most minden tönkremenjen.

Az anyja a kezét tördelve igyekezett kitérni a lánya útjából, és minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy Lavender lelkére beszéljen, mert a boszorkány azt akarta, hogy ne engedjék be Grangert a templomba.  
– Kislányom, nyugodj meg kérlek, egy botrány…  
– Nem érdekel a botrány! – visította Lavender. – Hát senki nem veszi észre, hogy az egész nap tönkrement?

Ron éppen ebben a pillanatban lépett be a szobába. Brown résnyire összeszűkült szemmel fordult felé, az arca teljesen elsötétült az indulattól. Mindenkinek megparancsolta, hogy hagyják őket magukra. Weasley nyelt egy nagyot, és tett pár bátortalan lépést a menyasszonya felé, bár legszívesebben kirohant volna a szobából.

– Miért mondtad el Grangernek a fogadást? – kérdezte Lavender hisztérikus állapotban.  
Ron elvörösödött, és kínjában a szmokingja gallérját kezdte el igazgatni. Hirtelenjében túl szűknek érezte az ingét.  
– Azt hittem, hogy már tud róla, én csak bocsánatot akartam tőle kérni – motyogta a férfi.  
– Bocsánatot kérni? – A nő hangja vészjóslóan csengett. – Milyen lovagias vagy…  
– Lavender, kérlek, higgadj le, én csak jóvá akartam tenni az egészet. Nem sejtettem, hogy Piton nem mondta el neki, amit a legénybúcsún megtudott. Mit kellett volna csinálnom?  
A boszorkány felemelte a ruhája szegélyét, hogy nehogy orra bukjon benne, és olyan közel lépett a férfihoz, hogy az orruk szinte összeért.  
– Majd én megmondom, mit fogsz csinálni! – Ron torka teljesen kiszáradt. Tudta, hogy ennek a beszélgetésnek nem lesz jó vége. – Az esküvő után minden kapcsolatot megszakítasz Grangerrel, mert egyszerűen nem tűröm el, hogy a továbbiakban akár egyetlen szót is váltsatok egymással! Soha többet nem találkozhatsz vele!  
Weasley egészen elsápadt, és attól félt, hogy Brown esze teljesen elment. Tagadóan megrázta a fejét.  
– Ezt felejtsd el! – Bár a hangja kissé megremegett, a tekintete elszánt volt.  
– Ronald Weasley, azt fogod csinálni, amit mondok neked, mert én leszek a feleséged! – vicsorogta a nő. – Ahelyett, hogy itt ellenkezel velem, inkább elgondolkozhatnál rajta, milyen szerencsés vagy, hogy adtam neked még egy esélyt azok után, ahogy hatodévben viselkedtél velem!  
– Lavender…  
A boszorkány egy ingerült kézmozdulattal belefojtotta a szót a férfiba.  
– Még soha senki nem alázott meg engem annyira, mint te, de én megbocsátottam neked! Igen, így volt… – A tekintete elködösült. – Te pedig ezt azzal háláltad meg, hogy elhívtad a mi nagy napunkra azt a kis cafkát. Nem fogom hagyni, hogy jelenetet rendezzen!  
Ron végre megtalálta a hangját.  
– Itt egyedül te rendezel jelenetet, és azt hiszem, tényleg ideje lenne, hogy lehűtsd magad! – Ahogy végignézett a tajtékzó boszorkányon, egyszeriben nem is volt már benne biztos, hogy tényleg eljutnak ma odáig, hogy a pap elé álljanak.  
– Te velem szemben nem használhatsz ilyen hangot! – kiabálta Brown. – Ki vagy te, hogy így beszélj? Tedd össze a két kezed, hogy egyáltalán hajlandó vagyok hozzámenni egy ilyen jött-ment senkihez! A családod csak egy újgazdag, neveletlen bagázs, nem tudnak illendően viselkedni és a jó modornak, meg az ízlésnek is híján vannak, nem is beszélve a barátaidról. A legjobb dolog, ami veled történhet az életben, hogy **ÉN** a feleséged leszek!

Ronnál ez volt az utolsó csepp. A Brown család amióta csak megtartották a kézfogót, állandóan azt érezteti a Weasleykkel, hogy nem érhetnek fel hozzájuk. Közölte a nővel, hogy odakint várja az oltárnál, amennyiben hajlandó normálisan viselkedni, majd dühösen kitrappolt a szobából.

Hermione a harmadik sorban ült a vőlegény vendégeinek az oldalán, Luna és Neville mellett. Közülük senkit nem kértek fel koszorúslánynak, még Ginnyt sem, aki a Weasley család egyetlen lánygyermeke volt. Bár az is igaz, hogy Granger számára a részvétel is megterhelő volt, ezért nem is bánta, hogy neki nem kell ott feszengenie a virággal borított oltárnál. Látta, hogy Ron meglehetősen feszült, és olyan vörös arccal magyaráz valamit Harrynek, hogy félő volt, a fülén hamarosan élesen sípoló gőz fog távozni.  
Már éppen azon volt, hogy felálljon, és odamenjen hozzájuk, amikor hirtelen felcsendült az orgonaszó, és a szelésen vigyorgó koszorúslányok elkezdtek betódulni a padsorok között. Miután mind a kilenc lila fodros, abroncsos ruhába passzírozott boszorkány elfoglalta a helyét, a templom ajtaja újfent kitárult, és megjelent a szőnyegen Lavender és az apja, akit a boszorkány szinte csak vonszolt maga után. Ron még mindig dühösnek látszott, és nem is volt hajlandó a menyasszonyára nézni.

A zene elcsendesült, a vendégek még néhány percig fészkelődtek, majd az alacsony növésű, pocakos pap belekezdett a beszédbe. Minden a megszokott módon zajlott, már ami Lavender családját illette. Az örömanya halkan szipogott a zsebkendőjébe, ábrándosan figyelve a talpig fehérbe öltözött lányát. Ezzel szemben a Weasley család minden tagja szálfa egyenes tartással ült, és az öröm legkisebb jele sem látszott az arcukon.

Hermione sajnálta Ront. A férfi mindig is könnyedén befolyásolható volt, nem volt rajta mit szépíteni, nem volt túl erős a jelleme, de volt idő, amikor Weasley nagyon kedves volt hozzá. Ámbár úgy vette észre, az utóbbi két évben, mióta ő és Brown újra együtt voltak, a vörös hajú férfi egészen rossz irányba változott.

Míg a pap a házasság szépségéről prédikált, Ron fejében egyre csak az járt, hogy talán most fogja elkövetni élete legnagyobb hibáját. Már egyáltalán nem volt benne biztos, hogy szereti a mellette álló nőt, aki olyan erővel szorította a karját, hogy már zsibbadni kezdett a keze. Lavender korábbi kirohanása, mikor a családját és a barátait pocskondiázta, gondolkozóba ejtette. Mi a fenének akar hozzájönni ez a nő, ha láthatóan ennyire lenézi őt? Csak be akarja bizonyítani a világnak, hogy lám, végül mégiscsak megszerezte magának?

– Ronald Billius Weasley, akarod-e az itt megjelent Lavender Brownt törvényes házastársadul elvenni? Merlin rendelése szerint vele a szent házasságban élni, mindenkor szeretve, vigasztalva, tisztelve és gondozva őt, jó vagy balsorsban, és élted végéig hűségedet néki megtartva?  
Weasley néma maradt. A pap várt néhány másodpercet, majd kínosan feszengve kicsit közelebb hajolt a vörös hajú férfihoz.  
– Jól érzed magad, fiam? – kérdezte hangját suttogóra fogva.  
– Igen! – felelte Ron hangosan, mint aki éppen az előbb kelt fel álmából.  
– Lavender Brown…  
– Nem, nem veszem el ezt a nőt! – jelentette ki Ron, és tett egy oldallépést Harry felé.  
– Tessék? – hördült fel Mr. és Mrs. Brown egyszerre.  
– Jól hallották, én ezt a rosszindulatú, hisztériás, beképzelt boszorkányt soha, de soha nem fogom feleségül venni! – Ezzel a végszóval megragadta a ruhájára aggatott díszvirágot, majd ledobta a földre, és energikus lépésekkel elindult visszafelé a padsorok között. Lavender az ezt követő pillanatban ájultan esett össze.

A Weasley család csak egy percig hezitált, majd gyorsan kifurakodtak a padsorból, és Ron után szaladtak.  
Harry magával rántotta Hermionét, ahogy gyors léptekkel igyekezett kifelé a templomból. A vőlegény vendégein teljes döbbenet és értetlenség lett úrrá, ahogy igyekeztek beérni a szinte rohanó vörös hajú férfit.  
Hermione nem is tudta, mit mondhatna, egyszerűen még soha életében nem lepődött meg így semmin sem, és elképzelni sem tudta, hogy mi lehet most Lavenderrel, de egy parányi szánalmat sem érzett iránta.

– Hermione! – Piton öblös hangja megtorpanásra késztette a lányt.  
Harry tétovázott egy pillanatig, majd úgy döntött, jobb, ha most inkább a barátja után megy, és hagyja, hogy Granger kettesben beszéljen a bájitalmesterrel. Útközben galacsinná gyűrte a markában szorongatott köszöntő beszédét, és jó messzire hajította.  
– Mi folyik itt, azt hittem, a szertartás már elkezdődött – vonta össze a szemöldökét a férfi. – Lemaradtam valamiről?  
– Ron faképnél hagyta Brownt az oltárnál, miután életében először végre a sarkára állt, és megmondta neki, amit gondol róla! – újságolta a lány fülig érő szájjal. – Muszáj visszamennem a Weasley birtokra, mert tudnom kell, mi történik…  
Piton gyorsan a lány után lépett, aki megfordult a sarkán, hogy elinduljon a többiek után.  
– Beszélni szeretnék veled.  
– Ha gondolod, velem tarthatsz – közölte Hermione, de a hangja már nem csengett olyan vidáman, mint az előbb.  
A férfi elindult a lány mellett, nagyokat lépve fűben, kezét a nadrágja zsebébe mélyesztve. Pár percig szótlanul haladtak, mert bár Piton arra készült, hogy bocsánatot kérjen, most mégsem tudta, hogyan fogjon hozzá.  
Egy fél órával ezelőtt még egyáltalán nem is volt benne biztos, hogy jó ötlet-e idejönnie, de aztán rájött, hogy ha a büszkesége és a makacssága miatt megint hagyja, hogy Hermione kisétáljon az életéből, akkor azt sosem bocsátja meg magának. Igen, alaposan összevesztek a lánnyal, mondtak kígyót-békát a másikra, de végeredményben ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy minden elveszett.  
– Hallgatlak, mondani akartál valamit, nem? – kérdezte a lány, és a szeme sarkából leste a férfi reakcióját.  
– Álljunk meg egy kicsit – lassított le a bájitalmester, majd megállt. – El kellett volna mondanom, amit a barátaid kiterveltek, mert jogod lett volna tudni, hogy te magad dönthess afelől, hogy még így is részt akarsz-e venni az esküvőn vagy sem. – A pillantása szinte belefúródott a lány tekintetébe, valamiféle jelre várt, egy apró rezdülésre, bármire, amiből tudni fogja, hogy a lány hajlandó neki megbocsátani. – Nem voltam veled fair, de mentségemre szolgáljon, hogy nem éreztem magam alkalmasnak arra, hogy ilyesmit közöljek veled.  
Hermione csodálkozva pislogott a bájitalmesterre.  
– Szóval azért nem mondtad el nekem, mert úgy gondoltad, ez a felelősség másra tartozik?  
– Ne forgasd ki a szavaimat, ha kérhetem! – morogta a férfi. – Éppen azt próbálom neked elmagyarázni, hogy képtelenség lett volna elmondani neked az igazat.  
– Igazán, és mégis miért? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Hermione.  
–Azért, mert eleinte mikor majdnem megőrültem tőled, mert állandóan ellenkeztél velem, és minden lehetséges módon felbosszantottál viselkedéseddel, úgy gondoltam, hogy megérdemled, hogy végre kapj egy pofont az élettől te is!  
Hermione élesen beszívta a levegőt.  
– Vagy úgy… Pedig én már azt hittem, hogy azért jöttél vissza, mert úgy gondolod, ami kettőnk között történt, az valaminek a kezdete lehet. De látom, te csak folytatni akarod a már megkezdett vitánkat! – Dühösen megrázta a fejét, majd elindult az úton.  
Piton ingerülten túrt a hajába, úgy látszott, nem igazán megy neki jól a magyarázkodás.  
– Békülni jöttem, pontosan ezt próbálom neked elmagyarázni, de folyamatosan közbeszólsz!  
Granger megtorpant, majd szkeptikus arccal fordult a férfi felé. Karját összefonta a mellkasán, és unott hangon megszólalt.  
– Tessék, itt az alkalom, most vagy soha, Perselus!  
– Van róla fogalmad, mennyire kiállhatatlan tudsz lenni? – vonta fel a bal szemöldökét a férfi. Hermione csak megvonta a vállát. Ha Perselus valóban bocsánatot akar tőle kérni, ő aztán nem fogja megkönnyíteni a dolgát, az már egyszer biztos.  
– Kezdjük elölről ezt az egészet, amiket eddig mondtam, nem egészen úgy hangzottak, ahogy valójában gondolom – közölte a férfi, és már-már esdeklőn nézett a lányra.  
– Tehát vegyem semmisnek a megjegyzésedet arról, hogy megérdemeltem volna egy pofont az élettől? – kérdezte Hermione kihívóan.  
– Ha volnál oly kedves, és elnéznéd nekem ezt a baromságot, ami kicsúszott a számon, azért végtelenül hálás lennék – fújtatott Piton. A fene se értette már a nőket, ő itt próbál bocsánatot kérni, Hermione pedig minden szaván fennakad.  
– Amikor Miss Weasley arra kért, hogy legyek a kísérőd az esküvőn, bevallom, kételkedni kezdtem az épelméjűségében, hiszen keresve se találhatott volna nálam alkalmatlanabb személyt a feladatra.  
– Ebben egyetértünk.  
– Roppant mód értékelem, hogy ilyen éles a nyelved. – A szavai hangsúlya pont az ellenkezőjéről tanúskodott. – Tudod, minél több időt voltam kénytelen eltölteni a társaságodban, annál biztosabb voltam benne, hogy a létező legidegesítőbb nőszemély vagy a világon, mégis valahogy egyre kellemesebben éreztem magam veled. Megjegyezném, hogy ezen a ponton saját beszámíthatóságomat is kérdőre kellett vonnom.  
Hermione akarata ellenére is elmosolyodott a férfi szórakoztató kritikáján, amivel saját magát illette.  
– Már nem tudnám pontosan megmondani, mikor volt az a pillanat, amikor rájöttem, hogy az éveken át tartó rideg és elutasító viselkedésem hiábavaló ostobaság volt részemről, hiszen mindvégig nem akartam mást, csak magam mellett tudni téged. – Lassan felemelte a kezét, és lágyan kisimított egy hajtincset a lány arcából. – Próbálom magammal elhitetni, hogy te engem a legcsekélyebb mértékben sem érdekelsz, és ez az egész csak egy olcsó színjáték… De mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez így nem egészen igaz.  
Hermione hangosan kifújta a levegőt, majd bátortalanul a férfire mosolygott.  
– Sajnálom, hogy téged okoltalak mindenért, nem kellett volna. – Félénken beharapta a szája szélét, míg a férfi válaszát várta.  
– A bocsánatkérését készséggel elfogadom, kisasszony – mosolyodott el a Perselus halványan. – Elhiszed nekem, hogy nem akartalak bántani, nem akartam, hogy erről az egészről tudomást szerezz… Az együtt töltött éjszaka után hajlandó lettem volna egész életemben megőrizni ezt a titkot, ha tudom, hogy cserében velem maradsz.  
A lánynak nem volt szüksége több szóra, a szívében már így is tudta, hogy a férfi felbukkanását követő percben megbocsátott neki. Hiszen mi másért jött volna vissza, ha nem azért, mert fontos a számára? Akarta ezt a férfit, olyan régóta és olyan nagyon. Szamárság lett volna részéről, ha tovább kéreti magát.  
– Ígérd meg, hogy ezen túl nem titkolózol előttem!  
– Megígérem – bólintott Piton, majd magához vonta a lányt, és megcsókolta.

SS/HG

Mire visszatértek, már csak Ginny volt a házban, és éppen Hermione ruháinak utolsó néhány darabját gyömöszölte be a bőröndbe. Sietve elmesélte Pitonnak és Hermionénak, hogy Ron teljesen abnormális módon vigyorogva mondta el mindenkinek a vitáját Lavenderrel, és közölte, hogy ezek után képtelen lett volna elvenni őt. Miután az esküvő meghiúsult, Mr. Weasley úgy gondolta, nincs értelme tovább a villában maradni, de annyira boldog volt, hogy a fia mégsem kötött rossz házasságot, hogy az összes vendéget meghívta az otthonukba, hogy megünnepeljék Ron emlékezetes kivonulását a templomból.

– Ezt most komolyan mondod, meg akarja ünnepelni, hogy Ron nem nősült meg? – hüledezett Hermione.  
– Igen, hát nem fantasztikus? – csapta össze a kezét Ginny. – Siessünk, nem akarok lemaradni semmiről sem!  
Gyors léptekkel leszaladt a lépcsőn, magával cipelve Hermione bőröndjét, és csak akkor állt meg, amikor észrevette, hogy Piton és a boszorkány nem mentek utána.  
– Mi az, nektek külön kérvényt kell benyújtani? – kiabált fel az emeletre.  
– Nézze, Miss Weasley, én nem hiszem, hogy különösebben kívánatos személy lennék a maguk mulatozásán – jegyezte meg Piton tartózkodóan.  
– Hülyeség, maga Hermione udvarlója, és ahova ö jön, oda magának is jönnie kell! – kacsintott a férfira. – Mert az biztos, hogy ő nem fogja kihagyni ezt a bulit. Igazam van?  
Granger kérdőn nézett a férfira. Itt volt az alakalom, hogy a bájitalmester bebizonyítsa a lánynak, hogy valóban képes vele együtt elképzelni a jövőjét. Be kellett látnia, hogy a lányhoz hozzátartoznak Potterék is, még ha ezt a tényt csak nagyon nehezen vette is be a gyomra.  
– Nem szívesen okozok csalódást Potternek, mert úgy vélem, jelenleg éppen abban reménykedik, hogy végre megszabadult tőlem! – Piton szavaival ellentétben ördögien elmosolyodott.  
Hermione és Ginny elnevették magukat.

Fred és George asztalokat és székeket hordtak ki a kertbe, miközben Ron, Remus és Harry azt a régi esküvői sátrat próbálták meg felállítani, amit évekkel ezelőtt Billék menyegzőjén használtak. Mr. Weasley igyekezett a lehető leghangosabbra bűvölni a rádiót, Mrs. Weasley pedig a tányérokat és poharakat rendezgette az asztalokon. Minerva visszahoppanált a Roxfortba, és megkérte a manókat, hogy szedjenek össze annyi ételt és italt, amennyit csak tudnak, és vigyék egyenesen a Weasley házba.  
Mire Pitonék megérkeztek, már majdnem minden készen volt. Harry és Ron éppen az utolsó sátorpecket rögzítették, mikor Ginny elrohant mellettük, és mindenkivel közölte, hogy az utolsó vendégek is itt vannak. A fiúk egyáltalán nem voltak elragadtatva attól, hogy volt bájitaltan professzoruk újfent megjelent a színen, de ezúttal csendben maradtak, egy fejbólintással üdvözölték, és úgy döntöttek, ma este nem próbálják meg lebeszélni Hermionét a férfiról. Arra még bőven ráérnek máskor is.  
Aznapra már bőven megvolt a drámai esemény, bár Potter sajnálta a barátját, hogy csalódás érte, de nem tudott nem örülni annak, hogy mégsem vette el azt a borzasztó boszorkányt. Ron egyetértett vele. Olyan érzése volt, mintha eddig valaki hipnotizálta volna, és aztán egyszer csak hirtelen felébredt volna.

– Mindenki itt van? – kérdezte Mr. Weasley túlharsogva a rádióból szóló zenét. – Remélem, hogy megértitek, miért kellett olyan sietve távoznunk a birtokról…– Itt rámosolygott legkisebb fiára. – Azért gyűltünk össze, hogy egy esküvőt ünnepeljünk meg, de a vártnál jobban alakultak a dolgok.  
– Drágám! – szólt rá figyelmeztetően Molly. – Ha mi is a szánkra vesszük a Brownokat, akkor mi sem leszünk náluk különbek.  
– Eszembe sincs sarat dobálni rájuk, egyetlenem – közölte Arthur a fejét rázva. – Nem, nem, én csak azt akarom mondani, hogy nagyon örülök, hogy ma a családom és a barátaim között lehetek. Tudjátok, hogy a Weasleyk mindig is szerények voltak, és azt hiszem, pénz ide vagy oda, mi már nem nagyon változunk.  
A vendégek mind elmosolyodtak.  
– Gyér javaid szerénységgel gyarapítsd, szól a mondás* – jegyezte meg Remus. Tonks szorosan hozzábújt a férjéhez és vidáman tekintett rá. Ők is szerényen éltek, rettentően boldogan és elégedetten.  
– Jól mondod, kedves barátom! – bólintott helyeslően Arthur. – Nekem nem kell ennél több, csak szeretet vegyen körül minket! Rátok iszom, akik a világon a legfontosabbak!  
– A családra! – emelte fel a poharát Molly.  
– A barátokra – csatlakozott Charlie.  
– A meghiúsult esküvőre! – kurjantották az ikrek, egy rosszalló pillantást kiérdemelve az anyuktól.  
– Ronra! – folytatta a tósztot Hermione és Harry mosolyogva.  
– Ronra! – kiáltottak fel a többiek, és bár Piton nem szólt egy szót sem, még ő is felemelte a poharát a férfi tiszteletére.

Aznap este nem volt veszekedés vagy vita, még Minerva és Piton is csak kedvtelésből bosszantották a másikat néhány szurkálódó megjegyzéssel. A sátrat megtöltötte az önfeledt szórakozás hangja. A nevetés, a zene ritmusa, a poharak és tányérok csilingelése.

– Sajnálom, hogy ekkora felfordulást okoztam – fordult oda Ginny a széken a barátnője felé. – Öntől is elnézést kell kérnem, Piton professzor…  
Piton megbocsájtása jeléül aprót biccentett.  
– Jaj, Ginny, mikor lesz olyan, amikor nem a saját fejed után mész? – sóhajtott Hermione.  
– Soha, elvégre Weasley volnék, vagy mi a szösz – vigyorgott a vörös hajú lány.  
Granger rámosolygott a barátnőjére és átölelte. Haragudhatott volna rá, amiért nem mondta el neki az igazat, de a háború óta tudta, hogy az élet nagyon rövid tud lenni, és ha ő azzal tölti a napjait, hogy mérgelődik, akkor az évek észrevétlen elrepülnek felette, és egyszer csak azt veszi észre, hogy elvesztegette az idejét. Harry és Ron az elmúlt esztendők során sokszor megbántották, és csak kevés esetben ismerték be, hogy nem volt igazuk. Mégis a világ minden kincséért sem mondott volna le a barátságukról. Együtt vészéltek át mindent, és olyan kötelék volt köztük, ami úgy látszott, sosem fog megszakadni.  
– Legközelebb inkább ne eszelj ki semmilyen tervet – feddte meg Hermione a Weasley lányt.  
– Ígérem, a következő alkalommal, sokkal körültekintőbben fogok szervezkedni.  
– Merlin mentsen meg minket ettől! – hördült fel Piton, bár igazság szerint hálás volt a szertelen vörös hajú termésnek. Ha ő nem olyan vakmerő, hogy rávegye erre az őrültségre, akkor talán soha nem kerül ilyen közel Hermionéhoz.

Az este varázslatosan alakult, és végül mindenki levonta az elmúlt napok eseményeiből a kellő tanulságot.

Ginny és Harry rájöttek, hogy a kibékülésért érdemes küzdeni, és kompromisszumok nélkül nincs boldog párkapcsolat, ezért aztán Piton rettenetes szörnyülködése ellenére, Potter úgy döntött, hogy visszavonul az aurori pályától, és Ginnyvel közösen fogja tanítani a sötét varázslatok kivédése tantárgyat, amit Minerva csak támogatni tudott.

Perselus miután feleszmélt a megrázkódtatásból, és úgy érezte, a vér visszaszállt a végtagjaiba, a táncparkettre vezette Hermionét, és áttáncolta vele az egész éjszakát. Tudta, hogy szörnyűségesen nehéz évnek néz elébe jövőre, most hogy már Pottert is ott fogja enni a fene a kastélyban, de az, hogy Hermione vele lesz, némileg vigasztalta. Két tánc között mikor leültek, hogy kicsit kifújják magukat, a férfi feltette a nagy kérdést a lánynak.

– Hermione Jane Granger – kezdett bele Piton titokzatosan mosolyogva.  
A lány szeme elkerekedett, és hirtelen még levegőt is elfelejtett venni, szörnyű balsejtelme támadt, ha most Piton megkéri a kezét, menten elájul, hiszen ez még olyan korai.  
– Megtisztelsz engem azzal, hogy eljössz velem életünk első igazi randevújára jövő szombat este?  
Hermione megkönnyebbülten nevetett fel.  
– Boldogan!

Ron is megtanulta, hogy nem érdemes megalkudni csak azért, mert az kényelmes megoldás. Egy jó ideig most nem szeretett volna randevúzni senkivel sem, és megfogadta, hogy legközelebb sokkal körültekintőbben fogja megválasztani élete boszorkányát.  
Na, és hogy Lavender mit tanult az egészből, miközben magából kikelve ordítozott mindenkivel, és egyesével a falhoz csapta az összes szépen becsomagolt nászajándékot? Nos, nyugodt szívvel állíthatjuk, hogy semmit sem.

Vége

*Gyér javaidat... stb.: Közmondás


End file.
